Naruto of the Future
by Firebird0315
Summary: In a desperate attempt by the Kyūbi he sends himself to the far future where his existent's is faded in legend to live in peace. But before he could, he get's sealed into Naruto taking him along for the ride. 12 years later Naruto come's back to the past to save the ninja world with the help of his little friends. Gunslinger and Seal Master Naruto, Naru/Hina/Sm.Harem.
1. Desperation

**Hello everyone**

**Naruto: What the hell man?!**

**Firebird: What?**

**Naruto: What happened to your previous story, I thought that you would finish that one before starting a new one?**

**Firebird: Well normally I would do that but I'm at a block in the story so I'm going to take a little break from it for now and the thought of you wielding firearms and driving vehicles around the Elemental Nations, well could you really blame me?**

**Naruto: *Drooling at the thought of being a total bad ass* well when you put it that way**

**Firebird: Ok, as of 5/29/13 NotF(Naruto of the Future) has Author00 as it's beta hallelujah! Now if you will?**

**Naruto: Firebird doesn't own me, some Japanese guy does and that scares me a little**

* * *

**CH. 1 Desperation and a new life**

**23:51 Outside of Konohagakure October 10 1997 A.C (After Chakra)**

In the middle of a clearing in the forest that surrounds Konohagakure, or Village Hidden in the Leaves stood a humanoid fox on all fours that stood about five stories high with crimson fur, black inside his ears and around his red silted eyes and nine tails that are swishing violently from his back side. He is glaring at the two humans, one their blond leader and his previous female container, and there newborn child that is laying on some kind of pedestal. And that could only mean one thing.

They are going to seal him into the newborn.

And he doesn't want to be sealed again. All he wants is to be left alone. Before he encountered Madara Uchiha he lived a nice, boring life. He lived in a forest away from civilization with other animals that he protected and even mated with a few vixens. But when the Uchiha took control of him with his eyes it went downhill from there. When he was being controlled, he was ordered to attack Madara's enemy, Hashirama Senju. After the battle Madara lost, and due to the fear and greed of humans he ended up being sealed in Hashirama's wife, Mito Uzumaki. And when she is on her death bead, he got sealed again into a girl from the Uzumaki clan thus denying his well-deserved freedom. And ever since that day he had grown to despise humans for their greed and selfishness.

He would have killed them all right then and there. But despite his hatred toward humans, his need for freedom was greater. He wanted to be free from the hatred and greed of the humans so bad, he would give his soul to the Shinigami if he could. But even if he could be free, his existent's is known by the humans therefore he will be hunted by them denying the life of solitude he wants.

Then he thought of the one jutsu the only human he's ever had respect for that was shown to him and his siblings should they be in a jam like this. All of his brothers and sisters would have forgotten of the technique by now, but not this fox. He surprised the humans by sitting up on its rear bringing its hands up and preforming a large set of hand seals faster than even a Sharingan user can follow.

The blond man looked confused at the fox's actions while creating hand seals of his own while the red head had chains popping out of her back making some form of barrier to prevent the fox from escaping, "Whatever it is that you're planning, it will not work Kyūbi!" the man yelled.

"**I will not be denied my freedom you filthy human!**" Kyūbi roared back in disgust.

While Kyūbi was almost done with his seals, the blond finished his to summon the Shinigami, a pail, ghostly, demon-headed figure that had a large amount of messy white hair on his head that failed to cover the two red horns on his forehead. A tantō was in his mouth and he wearing a white Shinto kimono, a set of prayer beads in his right hand.

As the Shinigami pushed his right hand through the blonde's stomach Kyūbi doubled his efforts to finish his hand seals for his jutsu before the Shinigami got him.

The Shinigami's hand is a third of the way with 20 hand seals to go.

Half way with 15 to go

Quarter of the way with 10 to go

Eighth of the way with 5 to go

The hand has centimeters to go when Kyūbi finished the jutsu that encased him in a white light, but it was too late as the Shinigami already got to him and dragged him to the infant's stomach successfully sealing him. But the white light is now around the baby as he slowly started to fade away. By the time a group of ANBU with an elderly man in armor arrived there were only two people dead, one from preforming a forbidden jutsu and the other from chakra exhaustion and no sign of the baby.

* * *

**00:11 Tokyo Japan October 11 1997 A.D (Anno Domini (our time)) 10,000 years later**

It was a peaceful night in the big city of Tokyo, the many neon lights of the city shining brightly on the many tall buildings for all to see. The sidewalks normally crowded with people were now only walked by a few, and only a few cars passed by on the streets.

A group of people, one man with short brown hair and a woman with long blond hair, both wearing black business suits, the only variation being black slacks on the male while the female wore a black pencil skirt. They were also adorned with black leather gloves and black sunglasses to hide their eyes. Both were holding briefcases that could hold anything as they walked causally into a dark alleyway.

When they reached the end a big man wearing a tan trench coat and an akubra hat that shadowed his face from view suppressed his surprise when he saw the two. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence then the man in the large trench coat spoke. "Since you're here, I trust the job I gave you is complete?"

"Umm yeah, about that…" The male of the pair trailed off before the female quickly pulled out a silenced 9mm pistol and shot the fat man.

He slumped to the floor and weekly uttered a single word. "W-why?"

"That was for betraying us Katsutoshi, you fat fuck. You gave us the location of our "target" only to have your thugs try to ambush us. You thought it would be that easy?" the female said in a cold, harsh tone normally reserved for the most ruthless of killers.

"Yeah, we're just _that_ awesome. Shouldn't screw with us." the male said right after the light faded from the Japanese guy's eyes. His tone was juvenile and jolly, the polar opposite of his traveling companion

The female turned to the male and said, "Cut the crap John. And dispose of the body before the authorities get here."

John picked up the body and replied in his joking tone, "Love you too Sam."

Sam just scoffed at her partner's childish behavior while sweeping the area for any eavesdroppers or other thugs that might pose a threat to them, though luckily she found none. Of course John's nervous voice broke her inner peace as he called, "Umm Sam, you may want to take a look at this."

She went over to her partner's location, at which he had dumped the body. She was about to ask what was wrong when she saw John holding a baby with blond hair and three whisker marks on both cheeks. A tattoo that was on his stomach had a swirl like pattern and what appears to be an old version of kanjin surrounding it with it branching off into eight different directions.

"Poor thing's a otaku midnight dumpster baby." As John said that Sam couldn't help but be reminded of her bad childhood, how she was abandoned at birth in the streets of East Berlin, trapped on the Soviet side of the wall during the end of the cold war. Always fighting for her next meal at eight, always feeling the cold bite her poorly clothed body, always lacking that feeling of safety a child needed. That was until she was rescued by Keigo Hayabusa, head of the Hayabusa, a clan of highly trained ninjas specializing in stealth and assassination. But after that it was downhill from there. He trained her till she passed out from exhaustion everyday, treating her little better than the streets had, until she successfully ran away at 14. It was afterwards she had started her career as an assassin to earn money for living expenses.

She was interrupted from reliving her life story by her partner's hyper voice. "I mean really, do these kids even bother to use protection, or can they even afforded it after getting their costumes for role-playing?"

John stopped his rant when he heard the few words that he would least to expect to come from her mouth. "We're taking him with us."

John having his mouth open in disbelief stared at her shocked, "Are you serious, you _want_ to take the kid with us?" She just stared at him, telling him that she isn't backing down. "You _are_ serious. But...I mean...Why?"

She said the three words that said it all, "He's like me." She picked up the child and looked into his now opened blue eyes. He stared at her for a few minutes and let out a satisfied gurgle to let her know that he liked her. She smiled a little, which to her was a smirk, and looked at John. "What are we going to call him?" she asked.

John thinks for a moment before he snapped his fingers. "I got it, how about Naruto?"

"You've been eating ramen again, haven't you?" She asked in her signature (cold as ice) tone.

"Nani?" She looked at him with a glare that said 'WTF'. "What? I thought since we're in Japan I should speak a little Japanese." He responded jovially. "Anyway, true as that may be, me eating ramen and Naruto meaning fishcake, it isn't why. Naruto also means maelstrom in Japanese, and when I found him he wailed and thrashed a lot. He's a wild child, just like me." He said with as much passion as he could muster

She glared at him making John shut up and back away and Naruto to gurgle with glee, letting her know that he liked it when John got in trouble. She looked at the giggling Naruto and smiles, "Despite the fact that the world, myself included, doesn't need two Johns, I think you and I are going to get along just fine." She said in a soft tone as she wrapped him up in an orange blanket she had on her. Then she turned to John as her personality did a complete 180. "Our flight leaves in 45 minutes, let's go."

John sighs as his partner leaves the alleyway with their new bundle of joy. "I don't know what to make of this but I have a feeling that life will be a little more exiting with Naruto around. I just wish she could show me that sweet side instead of hiding under that unemotional mask all the time." He muttered this before he followed her out to the new life that would soon follow.

* * *

**Name: Samantha "Sam" Hayabusa**

**Date of Birth: December 21, 1974**

**Born in: East Berlin**

**Bio: Abandoned at birth she lived in the slums of East Berlin when it was controlled by the soviets during the cold war. At the age of four she was kicked out of the orphanage due to the lack of resources and the inability to get more thanks to the Berlin Wall that blocked in the whole town preventing new supplies from coming in. She had to live off from the streets for four more years till she was founded by Keigo Hayabusa who adopted and got her out of the hell she was living in, only to be replaced by another hell all together. She was then trained by said man and his other clansmen ruthlessly in the ways of the ninja everyday till she passed out from exhaustion, which included stealth, hand to hand, weapons the use of poisons exc. She continually tried to escape only for her adopted father to catch her every time until she was 14 when she successfully escaped. But weather she out ran Keigo or he let her escape is a mystery. After her escape she became an assassin for hire, taking any job she could morals be dammed until she met John three years later. And ever since then they've been working together. It is unclear how she feels for him as she hides behind an emotionless mask that her father made her make during training, but John is slowly chipping the mask off little by little every day. She shows to be just a killing machine, but she is actually has a soft spot towards orphans like her and she would do anything to make sure that they don't have the life she had as a child.**


	2. Training

**Welcome back**

**Sam: Firebird**

**Firebird: Hello to you too Sam**

**Sam: So this chapter is about Naru-chan's training**

**Naruto: MOOOOMMMM, Not in front of the readers.**

**Firebird: Well you and John's part of his training as well as A.J's influence**

**Sam: Ok, you have a question to answer before I do the disclaimer**

**Firebird: Well, ok**

**Naruhinalover20: It is said in the intro in Chapter 1 that he will be using vehicles as well. Other than that maybe some miscellaneous tech. like an IPod for comic relief.**

**Firebird: Ok, I'm done**

**Sam: Firebird doesn't own Naruto**

**Firebird: Well, blunt as always**

**Ch. 2 Training**

**19:59 Home Las Vegas Nevada 16 June 2001 A.D**

A blond haired toddler is jumping on his bed with orange sheets in his blue colored room yelling, "STORY TIME STORY TIME STORY TIME!" over and over with as much energy as a toddler can produce after eating six double chocolate cookies.

Coming into the room is John but in a white short sleeve shirt, a pair of brown shorts, a pair of flip flops and his face has no form of eye wear exposing brown eyes. "Alright, alright already I'm coming Naruto," he said which made Naruto stop and had him sitting on his bed. When John sat down besides the little boy he said, "Now which of one of my amazing tales do you want to here. Oh I know how about how I became so amazing?"

"You mean the one about how you were born into a rich family in Miami and thus given everything to you on a silver platter, in some cases literally; Stuff from a whole candy store to premiere tickets to Scarface to horse back and archery lessons. The fact you hated it and one day left without a word and took to the streets to work on the wrong side of the law for the wright reasons. Along the way you managed to master every gun known to man and used said skills to take on a drug cartel which ironically was led by your family. With the help from a few friends and a lot of firepower you wiped out your family thus getting the drugs off the street and saved a damsel in distress only to break up with her the following week?" Naruto deadpanned getting a nod from the man as a yes, "I already heard that one a million times already. What I want is for you to tell me about the time when you and mom meet."

"Oh, o.k. and is there any reason why you want to hear this story again?" John asked knowing that Sam already told him this story before when he was out for work instead of her.

"As good of a story as it is, I never hear you side of it dad," Naruto told his father figure.

John starts to understand and started his tale, "Well it was a clear night in June, kind of like this one, and I had an assignment to protect a V.I.P and was put on guard duty when I heard a slight noise. I went to check it out when I spotted the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid my eyes on."

"That was mom, right," Naruto interrupted.

With that John continued, "Yes that was her. Now she was only in a skin tight suit that didn't hide her figure but what made her the most gorgeous woman is that she was trying to kill me. Since I'm a gentleman I couldn't just shoot her and end it so I got out my combat knife and was locked in combat with her. It was like a tango of cuts, a waltz of stabs and a dance of death. I even managed to cut off her facemask and head part of her suit to reveal her silky blond hair and her bright blue eyes that may have looked cold but I saw pain and suffering in them making me fall in love with her even further."

Naruto was silent now he was hooked onto the story so much that he didn't even correct him that when they fought he got his ass kicked by Sam.

"So during the fight I tried to joke around to break the ice between us and all she told me that my jokes aren't even that funny. Anyway before we could finish each other off we were knocked out cold. When we woke up we were in a cell tied up back to back, turns out we both were double crossed by both our employers. While my employer wanted revenge for Sam killing his only son, her employer wanted me dead for sleeping with his daughter," Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop at that.

"In the end we escaped with only a bobby pin, a piece of stinky cheese, rubber ducky, and a box of toothpicks, got our equipment, killed the a-holes that tried to kill us and we lived happily ever after. The end," John said finishing his story.

All was silent till Naruto asked, "But dad, mom always ends it by saying you followed her like a lost puppy, so why did you follow her for so long?"

Getting serious, John sighed and said, "Well son even though I flirt with other women besides your mom, she's the only person that I truly love despite her flaws. Go get some sleep; you got a big day ahead of you." John got off the bed and headed out of the room. When he got to the light switch he said, "Now son I'm going to ask you one more time. Is this what you truly want?"

Naruto now under the covers yawns and said, "For the last time dad, if it means that I can do some good in the world and have the power to protect you and mom then I'll do whatever it takes, dattebayo!"

"Good night little man," John then chuckles to himself, 'I'll always wonder where he gets that fraise.'

**07:00 Nevada Dessert, five miles outside Las Vegas**

Out in a clearing of dry land stood Naruto in a white tank, black sweat pants and a pair of white running shoes. Standing in front of him is Sam in a black tank top, white shorts, black running shoes and without her glasses showing off her deep blue eyes, "Ok Naruto today we start your real training. So far we worked on your mind. We taught you how to speak, read and wright every language we know so the language barrier will not be a problem. We taught you advanced math, biology, anatomy, chemistry, history, geology, technology and home economics to develop the knowledge you need for certain skills that you will need. And we had you master bored games such as chess, shogi, go and Chinese checkers to sharpen your mind. Now we will work on your body, at the end of the day you may hate me, curse me or even want to kill me due to the training I will give you. We will do this Sunday to Friday giving you Saturdays off. For your training to work you have to do what I say when I say it, and during training you call me Sam-sensei understood?"

Naruto looks at Sam with determined eyes and shouts while subconsciously speaking his native tongue, "Hai Sam-sensei!"

"Now I want you to start to sprint a long as you can around the city limits so I may know your limits to adjust your training regimen properly," she ordered her adopted son.

"Hai Sam-sensei," Naruto yelled and ran as far as he could in the desert.

**25 minutes later**

Naruto is now face down in the sand exhausted after running nonstop for 2 miles, which for a three year old is very impressive. Sam is looking down at the boy in amazement, 'Wow, 2 miles at his age. Is he even human?' she wonders to herself. She was brought out of her musing by Naruto getting up, "Ok, we will take a five minute water break before we start our daily workout routine for the next two years before we go into the katas of my fighting style."

"But mom," she sent him one of her famous intent stairs reminding him not to call her mom during training, "Sam-sensei, Why can't I just learn the katas now while I train my body?" Naruto whined.

"Because my master always said that enable to reach ones full potential you must have a strong mind and body. So until you get stronger in body I will not teach you anything I feel you aren't ready for. Is that clear?" she commanded her pupil.

Naruto was forced to understand otherwise he would face her cold wrath, but his eyes started to harden reflecting his determination, "Hai Sam-sensei and I'll be strong in no time, dattebayo!"

Sam silently laughs while he says his catchphrase thinking it was adorable. Naruto was the only person who ever saw her laugh and be emotional, god forbid if John ever found out. She quickly catches her composer, she needs to train her son after all, "Ok after our break you will do 50 pushups, sit ups, crunches, jumps with a jump rope, punches with each hand, kicks with each foot, and jog five miles to the city which will be finished by lunch. Later on if I feel you aren't challenged enough I will adjust it to where it is. After we eat lunch you will be with your father to learn all he's going to teach you. But if he sends you to either a bar or any place where they're girls in only underwear and high heels, tell me so I can reeducate him," She finished with a sweet tone that promised pain.

Naruto gulps and nods, "H-h-hai S-S-Sam-S-sensei," and he started his daily workout.

**12:15 Home**

In the dining room Naruto and Sam are eating ham and cheese sandwiches, juice and baby carrots much to Naruto's dismay but a well-aimed glare from Sam shut him up. All was silent till Naruto asked what was on his mind since last night, "Umm mom, can I ask you a question?"

She looks at her son with a questioning look but notices his uneasiness when asking, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

He takes a deep breath to steel his nerves and asks, "Do you love dad?"

Unfortunately Sam was drinking her juice while she heard the question causing to comically spit out her juice, when she finished spraying juice she immediately said in haste, "What?"

He repeated what he said, "Do you love dad?"

"Well…I…What caused you to think of a question in the first place?" she asked after fumbling with her words.

Naruto asked "Well remember how you would often tell me how you meet dad before I would go to bed?" she nods for yes. "Well I had dad tell me the story this time."

'Figures it would be him that would cause this,' Sam thought to herself knowing where ever John went trouble follows.

Before she could think further into it Naruto continued, "Well the way he told it, it sounded more like a romance novel rather than an action flick. I asked him why he follows you and well, he really cares for you."

Sam sighs in defeat, "Before I tell you promise me that you won't tell anybody what I'm about to say," Naruto asked why and immediately after she yelled, "Promise me!"

Naruto put up his left hand and had his right hand over his heart, "Ok I promise that I'll not say a word of what's going to be said at this time."

"Good," she sighed, "Yes I do love that fool," Sam confessed to her son.

"Then why not tell him if he loves you too?" Naruto asked not understanding.

Sam tried to explain it the best way that Naruto can understand, "because it's complicated, besides we are all living together like a loving happy family so what reason do I have to tell him something he probably already knows? I just don't want to ruin the peace we worked so hard to create for you my Naru-chan," she finished calling him by his nickname his mom gave him. Most kids would get embarrassed when called that, but despite being a genius Naruto is still three.

"Ok mom, I just don't want any of you to live a life full of regret," he said while giving Sam a reassuring hug which was returned.

After a minute they let go from their embrace, "Ok, I have to take you to dad now to continue your training," she told Naruto. He nodded and after they cleaned the table they exited the house and drove to John's places of employment.

**13:04 John's Guns and Ammunition**

Sam and Naruto enter into a building with the windows and doors reinforced with both bulletproof glass and metal bars to prevent any thieves from entering. When they get inside the walls are loaded with all types of guns, from pistols to rifles to even an AK-47. On the shelves are boxes that hold every kind of bullet imaginable along with some C4 and hand grenades. And there are some clothes racks that hold Kevlar bulletproof vests and camouflage clothing for the woods, desert, snow and even some for urban environments. Near the entrance is John wearing camouflage shirt Kevlar and pants, boots, fingerless gloves, a Kevlar bulletproof vest and strangely enough a red beret. He was manning the cash register when they came in, "Hey little man, how was your first day of training?" he asked.

Naruto ran to his father in all but blood and got picked up by him, "It was awesome, dattebayo! Mom even said I have an inhuman amount of stamina!"

John looks to Sam, "He managed to sprint for two miles before stopping," she said dryly. She looks at John's state of dress as he put Naruto down to go and explore his store, "Why are you wearing that if you were never enrolled in the army in the first place?"

"Because I thought it looked so cool that I made it the uniform for my under- I mean employees," he said in his normally loud voice, he meant to say underlings but a quick glare from Sam stopped him from doing so.

"And the beret?" she asked again not understanding why he chose red as it would stand out making the camouflage useless.

"It's a part of a ranking system," he yelled in frustration which got a small smirk from Sam showing that she got him riled up on purpose. He took a deep breath to calm himself and continued, "No beret are for new employees or part timers who do simple jobs as restock the clothing racks, shelves with bullets only and clean the employee bathrooms and floors. Blue berets are for full-timers that been working here for more than a year, they are allowed to touch the explosives and clean the guns in the store. Green berets are for experienced employees that are knowledgeable in guns and explosives that help customers with purchases, handle the repair and tweaking requests from our customers, run the gun range out back and are trusted enough to handle the premium merchandise for are VIP's. And finally the red beret is for the head honcho, me. One of my most trusted greens is in charge unless I'm running the store." John explained to his lovely partner.

She gave him a raised eyebrow, "Who would of thought that you would have organizational skills? I now understand why you saved up all your money from those jobs we did for years, I honestly thought you would have spent it on useless junk right away," she said jabbing at John for his child like behavior.

"Hey, despite the way I act I can be professional! I just like to be casual to help make people feel more relaxed and friendly, you should try it sometime," he shot right back with both not noticing that Naruto walked away to explore in a shop with dangerous weapons that could kill someone if they weren't careful.

**Meanwhile with Naruto**

Naruto was looking around in the store fascinated by everything there. He read about firearms curtsy of his dad so when he wanted to be a trained killer he would have a choice. But one he made his choice it shocked both his parents, he wanted to be both a ninja like his mom and a guns man like his dad. His mom does use guns but she isn't as in tuned with them as his father is as his dad can use melee weapons but is a novice with them compared to his mom. Naruto on the other hand wanted to master both arts, which would mean that he would have to train harder but it would be worth it.

As he was browsing he suddenly stopped and found something that caught his eye. It was a pair of1st generation Colt Single Action Army Revolver with both barrel lengths of 4 ¾'' and they looked like they were in perfect condition. He couldn't help but be amazed that he has seen not one, but two in real life after only seeing them in western movies; "Wow…" he trailed off.

As he was admiring the two revolvers a deep voice broke his musing, "You have a good eye there kid, many people go for the aromatics now a days."

"Yea only because revolvers are not as common as they used to be and automatics are easier to reload and conceal. But they have a nasty habit to jam from time to time and they don't have as much power," Naruto said as he turned to where the voice came from. It was a man that has the same clothing as his dad but he wears a green beret and his shirt has no sleeves exposing his very muscular arms that match his towering size. He has hazel eyes with skin that's black as night, and he has no sign of hair under that beret. When Naruto saw the giant of a man his first reaction is, "Whoa you're huge!"

The man just laughed in a jolly manner, "I get that a lot. The names Anthony Jones, my friends just call me A.J."

Something clicks in Naruto's mind when he hears the man call himself A.J, "Is that you uncle A.J?"

A.J looks closely at the blond haired toddler and immediately recognizes him, "There's only one person I know that calls me that. Naruto, is that you?"

Naruto runs up to A.J and gives him a hug, "Uncle A.J!"

A.J picks up Naruto for a hug, "How's the little maelstrom doing? Last I saw you; you didn't even know how to walk."

"I'm great, dattebayo! I get to start my training today. Are you going to help train me? Am I going to have revolvers like those? Please TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!" Naruto said like the hyperactive three-year old he is.

He chuckled a little at Naruto's enthusiasm, "Ok, it's all going to depend on what John says on the issue. But if it were up to me, yes and yes," he said getting a pout from Naruto then a big smile afterwards. "I'm sure your parents are wondering where you ran off to, let's go find them to tell them you're alright," he gets a nod from Naruto and A.J walks over to where John and Sam are with Naruto now sitting on his right shoulder.

When they reached the checkout area where the odd couple was John still talking, "…and that's why Han Solo shot first." He turns to see A.J with Naruto riding his broad shoulders, "Hey A.J, whys my son riding your platforms you call shoulders?"

A.J laughs it off, "Hello John, Sam. I just saw your little guy admiring the set of peacemakers that you have displayed on the back wall."

"You mean the ones that are my rarest firearms that just attract customers?" John asks his very large friend.

"The very same," was A.J's short reply.

"I don't know…" John trailed off; those peacemakers are a part of his advertisement as they attract wealthy collectors. But his son was giving him those puppy dog eyes that he of all people taught him, 'Why did I teach him the puppy dog eye technique? Oh, it was because I was bored one day,' he silently cursed himself. He then sighed in defeat, "Ok, you can have them, but only if you can fix them. They may look nice but I could never get them to work, the trigger on both gets stuck from time to time and the cylinders' don't move every time you shoot. When you have time after your work is done here you can work on it in the workshop out back."

"Can I work on it on Saturdays when I'm free?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Sure, but only for four hours," John said sternly, he didn't want his son to end up like a work-a-holic like his own mother.

He is suddenly glommed by Naruto who jumped off from A.J's shoulders, "THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU, YOU ARE THE BEST DADDY EVER, DATTEBAYO!" he yelled like he got the best Christmas gift ever.

"Ok sport," he addressed the bundle of energy as he put him down, "I want you to get dressed in your uniform that should be in the employee bathroom for you and since you know enough about firearms and explosives you can start by cleaning the guns in the back and inventory the C4. And if you play your cards right, you can be firing in six months."

Naruto looked up at John with determination, "I promise that I will make you and mom proud." He left to get changed in his uniform.

A.J looks in the direction of were Naruto ran off to and said, "That kid will do great things when he gets older."

"I agree," Sam replied briefly.

**11:27 Dessert training ground October 10 2003 A.D**

A small figure in only a black body suit complete with both a kunai pouch on his right thigh and a shuriken pouch on the right side of his waist, and a black face mask that covers everything but his hard blue eyes is currently speeding through the desert which is littered with targets that you would find in an archery range. As he sped through them he threw kunai and shuriken at them always hitting the bull's-eye every time. As he was running he also had to dodge the numerous kunai and shrunken that were thrown in his direction, even going as far as to deflect them with throwing his own. He threw his last kunai at the last target and kept running till he heard the click of a stop watch, "2 minutes and 13 seconds, a new record Naru-chan. You get faster everyday but you are never winded, what's your secret?" said Sam in her own black body suit that covers everything but unlike the other it doesn't cover the head and there's no facemask on exposing her face.

The figure removed the head part and facemask to reveal a slightly older Naruto, "Other than your sadistic training regime, I just have an inhuman amount of stamina," he said without a hint of sarcasm but with a little humor reminding her that she said that the first time she saw him run nonstop for two miles.

She chuckled a little at the jab, "Ok it's time for lunch then you got to change for work. But first pick up the kunai and shuriken that litter the training ground," she ordered

He nodded and ran to gather his equipment.

Over the past two years have gone by slowly at first but after six months of exercise and cleaning the guns in his father's shop they decided to move him on the next step. His mom started to teach him the basics of being a ninja; stealth and mobility by playing tag in the city parkour style, speed by running five miles with lead weights on his chest, arms and legs, strength by adding the weights on the warm-up exercises (the ones he had to do before this point), dexterity by learning to throw kunai and shuriken from at least 50 yards and he learned the katas for both his moms hand to hand and duel sword styles of combat. Due to the results of her training his body's buffed up, in a balanced manner. Due to this he's been given lustful stairs from girls twice his age. His father may call him a "lucky bastard" before getting his ass kicked by Sam for using that kind of language in front of their son, but he still believes that girls have cooties and stays away from them.

His father on the other hand got him to learn how to shoot, and thanks to him learning to throw his ninja projectiles he was a dam good shot, his accuracy is at an astounding 99.99 percent. Once he got the feel of the gun he always shot the bulls-eye dead center. In addition to that John also taught Naruto how to drive and fix vehicles so that when he had to drive a car he wouldn't be a clueless idiot. In addition to that he took the guy to the local bar and taught him how to listen and gather information as well as to bring him to the strip to show him how to blend in with the crowd as it would only benefit him in the long run, he didn't get him to drink or Sam would have his head on a platter. Luckily his time cleaning guns wasn't useless as he learned to take apart then put back together any gun and also got a good sense of the inside of one, which helped him on fixing his duel peacemakers. So far he fixed the trigger problem by replacing some of the parts that he had to buy with his allowance he got for working at the shop. The only obstacle now is the cylinder which no matter what he tried they wouldn't turn after firing. It's frustrating but he would never give up no matter how hopeless it was.

At times he would get help from A.J his role model with not only his revolvers', but with work in general while he taught him some of his life lessons. Like "Look out for you allies as if they were your own family" or "Don't put comrades in a situation that you could never imagine being in" but Naruto's favorite and to him most important lesson is "It takes power to kill someone, but it takes strength to protect someone", and to this day Naruto lives by that rule.

When he was done thinking of the past two years he finished gathering all the kunai and shuriken that use to litter the small section of dessert and ran towards his mom, he told her he was finished and they headed home but not before he asked, "Can we have your special ramen for dinner tonight?"

"Of course Naru-chan, it's not every day that you turn six," she said while ruffling up Naruto's hair.

"Thanks mom, and stop calling me that! I'm not a baby anymore," Naruto said muttering the last part.

"No matter how old you are, even if you're a 50 year-old grandpa, you will still be my Naru-chan," She said before she kneeled down and gave her son a kiss on the forehead.

"MOOOOMMMMM!" Naruto yelled earning a laugh from Sam.

**15:54 John's Guns and Ammunition Gun Range**

Naruto in a camouflage shirt and pants wearing combat boots, black fingerless gloves, a Kevlar bulletproof vest and a green beret is cruising through a gun course that involves cardboard cutouts of crooks, other gunman and the occasional civilian while wielding 9mms, one in each hand. As he was progressing he shot the crooks and gunmen as soon as they popped up and ignoring the civilians, as he was about to finish a gunman popped up with a civilian that covered most of the gunman in front to simulate a hostage situation. Naruto just aimed his automatic and fired missing the civilian by millimeters and hitting the gunman square in the head. A buzzer goes off signaling the end of the course, "3 minutes and 40 seconds, you didn't even graze the civilians and all your shots meet there mark. I heard of the younger generation surpassing the older but this is ridiculous," said the voice of John through a PA system.

"It would have been sooner but someone had to change the course just before I started," Naruto said stressing the "someone" in the sentence indicating it was said sarcastically.

John annoyed at his sons wining yelled, "Well life is never predictable in the first place, so get used to it!" He calmed down a little and said through the PA system, "Ok champ since todays a special day we will close early so go meet me and your uncle A.J outside by my truck."

"Ok father I can't wait, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled as he ran away from the cardboard littered gun range.

John looks up to the heavens and yells as he shakes his fists, "Curse whoever gave my boy that verbal tic, if I didn't know any better then I'd swear he has Tourette syndrome!"

While sitting on the side reading an issue of People Magazine stated, "Technically he does have minor case of Tourette's."

"Shut up A.J!" John snapped earning a chuckle from the big strong man.

**18:30 Home**

Naruto, John, Sam and A.J are all seated at the dining room table all wearing civilian clothing and strapped to their heads are colorful coned party hats. On the table is a birthday cake shaped just like a bowl full of ramen with the noodles inside spell "Happy 6th Birthday Naruto" and six lit candles are evenly placed on the outside of the cake in a circle. The three adults were singing "Happy Birthday" to Naruto, once they were done the birthday boy blew out all of the candles and made a wish, 'I wish that I knew where I came from,' and everyone started to eat cake.

Once all of the cake was gone he started to open presents. From his father he got a dark brown cowboy hat and a trench coat to match and A.J got him two boxes of bullets for when he gets the duel peacemakers working. But it was Sam's gift that shocked Naruto, "A-are these…"

"Yes, there the Hayabusa family swords," she said gesturing to the pair of Kodachis Naruto has in his hands, they had a simple black tsuka (handle), no tsuba (guard) and are sheathed in black sayas' (scabbards'). "Legend has it that once these blades were able to cut through a solid wall with a single strike. Though I have failed to find the secret like the Hayabusas before me, now it's time I pass on the task to you my son," she said with pride.

"Um…Sam, I thought you hated that family after what they did to you?" John asked in confusion.

"Well I do hate my father and the others but I adopted all there customs and stories as my own. And it didn't hurt to take their most prized possessions' to deflate their egos'," she said with a smirk.

Naruto didn't pay attention as all of his was on the two swords and for some reason they felt right in his possession, he also felt a slight hum from them but paid it no mind. After getting over his own shock he said quietly at first but Crescendos into a yell of determination, "Thank you mom and I'll find the secret to them then share it with my children one day as they will there's, dattebayo!"

"I know you will but it's time for bed," she said after kissing him on the forehead earning a snicker from John, but a well-aimed shot to the ribs with his elbow A.J shut him up.

"MOOOOMMMMM! Not in front of the guys," he winced in embarrassment as it showed on his red cheeks.

After Sam let go of Naruto A.J kneeled in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't feel embarrassed Naruto, she is only showing that she loves you as a mother should. And she might not be there forever to care for you so enjoy those kisses she gives you as she might not be there in the future," he said in his infinite wisdom.

But Naruto misread of what he meant by her not being there in the future, "That's impossible, moms too strong to die and she would never leave me."

"Even the strong can die prematurely. See you on Monday," was all A.J said before he got up and left.

As Naruto was heading to bead he thought over what one of his mentors said, 'I won't let her die as I will protect her, and that's a promise.'

**Name: John**

**Date of Birth: August 14, 1974**

**Born in: Miami**

**Bio: Born into a rich family John had it made. As a kid he could get anything he wanted, from a whole candy store to premiere tickets to Scarface. He got the best schooling money could buy and lived in a gigantic mansion, till one day at the age of 13 he got sick of it hearing his parents take away from people in need and ran away to do good elsewhere. He was recruited to a gang in the streets of the ghetto that acted in a similar way as Robin Hood, steel from the rich and give to the poor. During this time he discovered his talent for shooting with ridiculous accuracy even from far away along with his informational gathering skills and his ability to blend into the crowd earned him the position of their spy in the organization. Two years later he becomes the leader of the gang and sets his sights on a drug cartel, later finding out that it is run by his family the whole time. He successfully infiltrated the operation and gained the intel that he needed to take it down. Trouble was that he got involved with his twin brother's girlfriend, when they were passionately making out they were caught by said brother with blew his cover and had them put threw a cliché death trap only found in Bond films while his brother went into a monologue on how he overthrew their parents by killing them and taking everything for himself, yada yada. Threw some luck and skill they escaped and he went after his brother while he called his troops to attack. In the end he subdued his brother, took all of his money and escaped with his merry men before the authorities arrived by an anonymous call. He later got the girl but broke up with her the next week. Afterwards he left his gang and became a Killer for Hire (KfH). Two years later he meets Sam during a mission and she was on opposite sides. They fought till they were double-crossed by their employers. Later they joined forces and killed the ones they tried to kill them and worked together ever sence. John follows Sam because he cares deeply for her (despite the amount of women he hooks up with) but wouldn't admit it to her feeling he will be crushed in the end. He's the polar opposite to Sam, cheery, outgoing and emotional to the point that it's comical. He even visits the local whore houses almost every day to "relieve stress" as he calls it. He may act aloof most of the time but when it comes to either getting the job done or protecting all that's precious to him, he gets serious. Now he owns a gun shop in Vegas that repairs and sells all types of firearms and gear from modern pistols to the classic revolvers to the illegal weapons if you're willing to pay enough. It also has a shooting range that can be modified into a course if needed so buyers can try out there options before they buy.**


	3. The real training starts

**Hey peeps, sorry I'm late**

**John: Oh don't worry about it; we were just chilling with the Rebirth of the Shinigami group**

**Zabuza: *standing near a beer keg drinking it from the tap while a crowd kept chanting "Chug chug chug" then he stops once the keg dries up* Yeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! I'm the king of the keg! Now I got to take a piss! *Goes to a corner and pisses on it***

**Firebird: *slaps forehead* How in the hell did you get a keg in here when I forbid alcohol in this house for obvious reasons. *points to Zabuza randomly cutting things with Kubikiribōchō in a drunk fashion***

**John: I've got my ways**

**Firebird: If I see even a drop of even rubbing alcohol in this house by the next chapter, I'm going to kill you off…**

**John: You already are**

**Firebird: Let me finish. I'll kill you off in the most embarrassing and degrading way that it'll look like it belongs on Americas Funniest Videos**

**John: Dear god, anything but that. I've never liked that show, all they do is show either babies doing whatever it is they do or it's a cliché hit in the nut's joke. It got old after the first few seasons with Tom Bergeron.**

**Firebird: Then you know what to do**

**John: *Runs and gathers all of the booze in the house***

**Firebird: To all of the AFV fans out there, sorry he just doesn't like it. Now while John works on making this place booze free, time for me to answer your questions.**

**Guest reader: He will have any weapon I can fit into the story as well as some vehicles later on.**

**Zamrok: I understand your concerns but keep in mind that in reality we are week compared to the people in the Narutoverse. I mean you got Kakashi becoming a ninja at five, Naruto jumping on rooftops at a young age; they can travel to another country in two days on foot, and don't get me started on Guy and Lee's training habits as they can kill even the fittest of athletes from our world if ever attempted. If this is true with the body than the same applies for the mind as it take equal physical and spiritual (mind) energies to make chakra and that the younger you are the more you can retain knowledge, have you even heard of the term that a babies mind is like a sponge. What I meant is that he knows everything he would learn from grade school all the way to high school, he may have been taught it but that doesn't mean that he'll remember it all. He'll only know it if it's important. As for them letting a kid even touch a gun, they first go over gun safety, they always have someone watching him should he accidently hurt himself till they can trust him alone with one and that's what Naruto wanted to do with his life. They're just preparing him for the life that comes with it.**

**Firebird: Hope that helps. Now for the disclaimer**

**John: *running away from a murderess Zabuza* Firebird doesn't own Naruto or Trigun**

**Zabuza: Give me my spirits or I'll take yours!**

**Ch. 3 The real training starts**

**Mindscape Later That Night**

Naruto in a white t-shirt and a pair of orange boxers finds himself sitting in some type of sewer with pipes on the walls, two that glow blue and a wider one that glows red. He got himself up to his feet noticing that he isn't even wet, "I ate too much cake, didn't I?" he asked himself. He started to notice the energy radiating of the pipes is going in one direction, "Well, I should see where it leads to," and he wandered the strange sewer following the glowing pipes.

What felt like forever he now found himself in front of the biggest cage he has ever seen with some sort of paper charm with the kanji for seal written on it and it is on what he assumed is the lock. When he looks further inside the cage he only sees a silhouette of some sort of giant animal with nine tails behind it.

On the other side the fox is observing the human in disgust, '**They're all the same. He's just going to demand power from me, treating me like a battery. No matter how he says it, it'll never change.**'

But to the foxes surprise, Naruto said, "This is no place for any animal to live." He started to climb up the cage towards the seal.

'**Nani, is he going to do what I think he's going to do?**' the fox asked himself. As to prove him right Naruto is getting further to the paper seal, '**He is, but why would he do such a thing?**' Naruto is now at the paper seal, '**No, I got to stop him or he will die. I got to at least know why this child would free me.**'

"Don't worry big guy, you won't be living in a depressing sewer any longer," Naruto said as he was about to reach for the paper and rip it off. But before he could two red tails grabbed him and took him off the cage gently.

Naruto looked at the animal in confusion till he heard a deep voice coming from the cage that spooked him a little, "**Why?**" the voice asked.

Naruto looked franticly around the sewer wondering where it came from, but no matter where he looked it was just him and the caged animal. He pointed a finger at said animal and asked, "Did you just talk?"

The animal got closer to the light to reveal a giant red and black humanoid fox with nine tails swishing back and forth from behind, "**Yes little ningen I did, now I ask you why would you set me free?**" he asked a shocked Naruto.

He sat there in shock for a few minutes until he sported a grin, "Awesome, you can talk dattebayo!"

Getting fed up by the six year-old, the fox yelled, "**WILL YOU FOCOUS ALREADY!**"

Naruto regained his focus and answered, "Because my mom took me to a zoo once and I don't agree with the cages other animals live in, I want them to be free so they can go back to their friends and family. And this place is even worse than the cages in the zoos that I went to. The only time I believe someone should be in a cage is if they did something to deserve it like criminals and anyone that's a danger to others. And by looking at your eyes I see hurt and betrayal not evil and any hint of ill intent."

The fox is staring at the human in amazement, '**Maybe he isn't like the others after all,**' he hoped. It was time his birthday wish came true, "**Before I tell you why I wanted to know why you would free me, I need you to listen to what I have to tell you with no interruptions, is that clear,**" the fox said getting a nod from Naruto as he sat on the wet floor.

The Kyūbi cleared his throat and started his tail, "**Long ago their existed a monster with ten tails that was so powerful it could destroy continents while just simply passing through, it nearly destroyed the world as we knew it. And worst of all it has no mind of its own so no one could tame it for their own gain. That is till one man came to face it with a new found energy found in every living being, this energy is called chakra. It's a mix of physical energy that's found in the billions of cells in your body and spiritual energy that's found in experience and knowledge. By combining those energies that man can do feats that normal humans find impossible like summoning the elements to your aid to obtaining inhuman strength. It was a long hard battle but in the end the man used a sealing technique to seal the beast inside of him making him the first jinchūriki ever to walk the earth.**

**After sealing the beast he taught others of how to use chakra to better prepare the people should another catastrophe ever surface. As time went by the man grew older to the point that he was on his deathbed, fearing that the Jūbi as he called it would be freed when he passes away so he split the Jūbi's chakra into nine other tailed beast or Bijū and I happen to be the most powerful of them all with nine tails to my idiotic brother with one. And the body of the Jūbi is trapped inside the moon which the old man created with a jutsu or technique. After that was done we slit up to live in peace as a way to prevent the Jūbi from walking the earth.**

**Afterwards he had to pick a successor from one of his two sons, the older one that inherited his eyes and the other that inherited his body. Before he had to make a decision he ask them what is the best way to bring about peace. The older one said that power is the way, but the younger one said it was love that was the way. In the end he chose the younger ones answer as it was the best one out of the two. This in turn made the older one hate his brother as he wanted to be the successor himself, so out of hate he attacked his younger brother. This started the rivalry of two clans, the Uchiha and the Senju. Over the centuries I was living in the forests of what was once the Land of Fire with other animals that I called friends and others I called mates', until one day **_**He**_** showed up.**

_**He **_**had the eyes of an Uchiha like I've never seen. The teme managed to get control over me and I had to do **_**his**_** bidding by attacking the leader of a newly formed village being run by a Senju of all people. I was forced to fight even though I didn't want to, all I wanted was to go back to the forest and be with my mates'. In the end that Senju freed me from the Uchiha's control but did he let me go? No, instead he deemed me too dangerous to be left alone so he sealed me into his wife like I was some kind of anniversary gift. And from that day on I started to despise humanity for their greed and selfishness.**

**Years passed and my first container was on her deathbed, I was excited that I might be free once she dies. But then they send in a little girl of the same blood as her and they transfer me into the little girl denying me of my freedom. Uhhhhh, I was so pissed and the new seal didn't help either. I was pinned in place like a hunter's trophy, I couldn't move or anything it just sucked. A few more years passed and my second container became pregnant with that blond flaky idiot, how he became Hokage I'll never know. Well at least with her emotions were unstable I was able to control her to some extent to get that man to sleep on the couch for that time, ahhh that was a good ten months.**

**On the day that my container gave birth a masked man came and released me, but before I could celebrate my freedom I was put under control by those accursed eyes again and was forced to attack the village my container lived in. I had to witness the deaths of so many people by my clawed hands it made me sick. When I regained control that flaky blond was going to seal me in his newborn child so I recalled a jutsu that the old man taught my siblings and me before passing on so if we find ourselves in this situation we can escape. So with all the speed I could muster I preformed the thousands of hand signs required for said jutsu while the blond did his own set to summon the Shinigami to seal me. But before he could get me I completed the jutsu, I did this to escape to a different time were no one would remember me so I can live in peace. Unfortunately that didn't work out as I was still sealed inside of the child and he simply went along for the ride.**"

"And I'm that child, right?" Naruto stated more than asked with Kyūbi nodding yes. But what was said next shocked the fox, "It isn't right, you did nothing wrong! You deserve peace as much as anyone else; I have to get you out now that I heard that."

Before he could climb the cage again Kyūbi stopped him, "**Wait, due to the seal if you release me you will die.**"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and paled at the thought of almost killing himself, "Then how do I free you then? I would be happy to kill myself to give you freedom if I didn't have much to live for."

"**You can't. There was once a key that at the very least give me a little more leg room, but now it's lost so there's no way to free me now without killing you first,**" Kyūbi said sadly.

"Well could I just make another one?" Naruto asked hoping that there was a slim chance to free the wrongly imprisoned fox.

The fox looked in mild surprise but squashed it instantly, "**Even if it were possible you would need to have control of your chakra for starters and you would need to be even a greater seal master than your father was. But even then there's a slim chance that you would be able to pull it off.**"

"Then couldn't you teach me?" he asked with childhood curiosity.

"**Well I did pick up a few things from Mito and Kushina so I could teach you ninjutsu, fūinjutsu and how to break a genjutsu, unfortunately due to you having large reserves of chakra you are incapable to use any genjutsu at all but we can manage. But I have to ask, after you somehow free me what are you going to do with the knowledge I bestow on you?**" the foxed asked concern that the boy could wreak havoc in this time.

"I will use it to protect my family, friends and loved ones from the evils in this world. One of my mentors once told me "It takes power to kill someone, but it takes strength to protect someone" and I live by that rule every day, dattebayo!" Naruto said with as much determination as one could.

Kyūbi sweat dropped at what Naruto said at the end, '**He just had to get your verbal tick Kushina.**'

Before he could say anything Naruto cut him off by holding out his hand to shake, "By the way I'm Naruto Hayabusa, what's your name Mr. Fox?"

Kyūbi blinked in disbelief, "**Nobody has ever bothered to know my name. They always assume its Kyūbi or the number of tails I have just like my other brothers and sisters, well except Shu-baka as I heard when it got sealed in Suna they referred him to his name. No doubt it's to boost his ego despite being the weakest of us all. Anyway my name is Kurama, but you will call me Kurama-sensei. When you wake up I'll contact you via mind link to let you know that this was not a dream and to give you direction for your chakra training. When you are asleep you will work on fūinjutsu in here. I still want you to keep up on your other training but request some time for privet training in the week as I highly doubt they will let you train all day tomorrow. And most importantly do not show anyone anything I teach you, trust me it'll do more harm than good. Now get out of here it's time to wake up,**" after hearing Kurama insult one of his siblings he couldn't help picture a wookiee with a fat furry tail but quickly shakes the funny thought out of his head.

Naruto nods in understanding, "I'll make you proud Kurama-sensei, and that's a promise!" he then fades out of his mindscape in a shimmer in his form.

Kurama looks to where the six year-old human was and said, "**You better kit, for I'm pinning all of my hopes for humanity on you.**"

**07:31 Naruto's bedroom October 11**

Naruto opened his eyes and rose from his comfy twin size bed all refreshed, "Man what a weird dream, but it felt so real," he said to himself.

But all of a sudden he heard a familiar voice, '**It was no dream kit.**'

"Kurama, is that you?" Naruto asked not knowing if it was the fox from the dream.

'**One that's Kurama-sensei to you, two think to talk to me as we don't need people labeling you as insane, and three the one and only,**' he replied in his own cheeky way.

'Hai Kurama-sensei, so what should I do to start my training?' Naruto asked the supposed demon fox.

'**Talk to those parents of yours and convince them to go training on your own for the day so we can unlock your chakra as soon as possible and teach you a technique that will allow you to train without requesting any time during the week to do so,**' Kurama instructed the blond.

'But wait, I thought you said that I would have to request time during the week to train on my own?' He asked trying to understand.

Even though he couldn't see Kurama, he knows that he's blushing in embarrassment, '**I just remembered that one jutsu, ok.**' He muttered hoping his container didn't hear and luckily he didn't. Knowing that if he didn't get his chakra unlocked today they would have to wait a week to try again, and they didn't have that time as if Naruto gets too old then he will not have access to his chakra at all, '**Well kit we don't have all day so chop chop!**' he yelled to get the kid moving.

'Hai Kurama-sensei,' was all Naruto said to the fox before he quickly got dressed in his training cloths and bolted out of his room.

**07:43 Kitchen**

Sam, in capri pants and a white t-shirt, was at the stove cooking bacon, fried eggs and pancakes. She fixes a plate of finished food and as soon as she finished a black and white blur snatched the plate and a glass of milk that was conveniently placed there by Sam. The blur stops to sit at the table revealing it to be Naruto now stuffing his face with his breakfast, "You'll choke to death if you eat too fast," she deadpans at her sons antics.

As he stuffed his face he replied, "I-om-know-nom-but-nom-I'm-om-excited-nom-to look over-nom-the family sword, so-om-I only have-nom-today to look-nom-at it to-om-find what-nom-makes it-nom-tick." Little did he know Kurama paid attention to the part about the family swords and what would make it so special. Despite being a lie he was interested to hear about it.

"Still you can't do anything if you really choke to death so slow down and chew your food," she said while glaring at him which made him stop his feeding frenzy and gulped the food that was in his mouth.

He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Sorry mom, just excited about studying the family blades' is all."

"So you're going to be in your room all day to study the family swords like a man possessed?" she asked only to get a nod from the boy. "You know how your father and I feel about that," she tried to reason but he was using the puppy dog eyes technique that John had to teach him, 'Normally I'm immune to this tactic but he's… no pull yourself together. But… he's so…' she eventually cracked, 'CUTE!' She sighed, defeated by the tactic, "Ok, but just for today."

He jumped up and hugged Sam, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. YOU'RE THE BEST MOM EVER, DATTEBAYO!" then he ran to his room in a blur and shut the door.

As she starred to where Naruto disappeared to she shook her head in amusement.

**08:23 Naruto's Room**

As he enters back into his room he shuts the door, gets on his bed in a meditative position, "Ok Kurama-sensei, what do I do?" Naruto asked his trapped friend.

'**First to make it easier to find and draw out your chakra, you need to make and hold the hand seal…**'

"Hand seal?" Naruto asked not knowing what it was.

Kurama sighed for forgetting to tell him about hand seals before rushing to unlocking his containers chakra, but if you had a limited time to unlock it yourself or loose it forever you'd do the same, '**Hand seals make it easier to draw, channel and mold your chakra. There are 12 different basic hand seals, each named after the animals in what is called the Chinese zodiac. You make them by using both your hands to make signs by putting your fingers in different positions. A jutsu requires a set of these hand seals to mold the chakra in a certain way to do as you want.**'

"Kind of like the keys on a keypad?" he asked.

'**Precisely, except as you get more experienced in using any jutsu you can reduce the amount of hand seals to even not having to use any at all. Now I want you to make the ram seal, and before you say anything I'll show you how the seal looks in your mind, focus on your core to find two energies inside your body, mix the two together perfectly and draw it throughout your body,**' Kurama instructed showing Naruto a set of hands put together with both fore middle and thumbs up with the right ring and pinky laying on top of the left ones.

Naruto nodded and did what he was told and sat on top of his bed with his legs crossed and eyes closed in concentration. For what seemed like hours, he was looking in his core when he felt a tugging sensation from two different areas. He followed the sensations and mentally grabbed the feelings dragged them together and started mixing them with some difficulty for what seemed like forever to the six year-old blond. After he succeeded in mixing the two he drew the mixture throughout his body and felt it get pleasantly warmer, like a security blanket was wrapped around him. And as soon as it started he heard the fox say, '**Ok, you can stop now,**' and he did what the fox said.

Naruto was amazed at how he felt when he drew what he assumed was chakra, he felt so powerful that he could do anything that was previously impossible and what only superheroes could do on T.V. "Wow, was that feeling my chakra?" he asked in a daze.

'**Yes it was kit, now we need to get you to control it otherwise you will either use too much of it for a simple jutsu and tire quickly, have it back fire or not work at all. What we need now is a leaf.**' Kurama said getting a confused look from Naruto.

"Umm…how can I get a leaf if I live in a city that was built in the middle of a desert?" Naruto asked as dry as the desert.

'**You're smart kit, so you figure that out,**' he said getting a grumble out of the blond. He swore he heard "lazy ass fox" but ignored it.

Naruto is deep in thought, 'Now what is a good substitute for a leaf?' He looked around his room and spotted some of his dirty clothes but shook his head, 'No, a leaf is very fragile compared to cloth.' Next he found some opened candy wrappers in the garbage but that was not it. Finally he saw his desk with his notebook with his notes on the duel revolvers he was working on, then it hit him, 'That's it!'

He ran over to his desk, opened one of his drawers', got out a blank notebook and ripped a small piece of paper off the first page, "Will this due?" he asked his sensei.

As he held the torn piece of paper to his eyes, Kurama was analyzing it with a critical eye. After a minute has passed he said, '**It's not the best substitute, but beggars can't be choosers. Now put the…piece of paper on your forehead and put a minuscule amount of chakra to that part of your forehead to make it stick. Too little and it'll fall off but too much and it'll make the paper explode due to the overload of chakra, but the trick is to keep focused on that part of your head otherwise the paper will fall off.**'

He immediately places the paper on his forehead and channels the same warm energy he felt, and right away the paper is incinerated into ashes indicating that he used too much chakra, 'This is going to be a long day,' he thought.

**16:10**

After 20 pages of paper from his notebook he managed to get it to at least stay on his forehead for 30 seconds before falling harmlessly on the ground, at least it beats burning the paper to nothingness. As a piece that's stuck to his head fall off Naruto got up off the bed and looked at his clock, "Kurama-sensei is it ok if I grab something to eat? I've been at it for nearly eight hours and I skipped lunch," he asked his foxy friend.

'**Sure, you made remarkable progress today that most ninja in our time make in years, and I don't make compliments this positive to anyone. But come right back to continue because by the end of the day you will have enough control to preform that jutsu to continue your training without interruptions,**' Kurama told the blond. Then said blond got up and left his room.

**Kitchen**

Naruto walks to the fridge and gets some cheese for a snack when he heard John's voice call to him, "Yo squirt, how's it hangin'." Naruto's head turns towards the table where John is sitting eating a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich.

He shrugs his shoulders, "Not much, but I'm on to something," he admitted.

John shot his eyebrows up in surprise, "Really now? Sam said that the secret was lost for centuries or something like that, and you only had them for less than a day. How the hell did you find something so fast?"

With a piece of cheese sticking out of his mouth he said, "I looked at the blades and found something strange."

"And that would be?" John asked.

"You see once I got one good look of them I found that it's the same color as iron, but it was too light to be as such and they survived for so long that they don't have a hint of rust on them at all. Other than that nothing," he told him hoping that is enough to satisfy his father because that's all he had.

John stares intently at Naruto making the blond nervous. After a few minutes he lightens up his stare and said, "Well that's impressive, it may not be much but you only had them for a day and you're only six years old. Just don't push yourself too hard now," he ruffled his sons blond spiky hair and left the kitchen.

When John left Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, got more cheese and went back to his room.

**19:43 Naruto's room**

After practicing the modified leaf control exercise Naruto was able to keep a piece of paper on his forehead for a minute now. This is the time that Kurama stops him, '**Ok kit, that should be enough, you have enough control to finally learn your first jutsu. Now pay attention as this will be important when using the jutsu and no interruptions. It's called the Kage Bushin no Jutsu or shadow clone in this English language that's spoken in this country. It allows you to create a solid cone that can be used to outnumber your opponents' to something like helping you with chores or other tasks, unlike the Bushin no Jutsu which creates an illusion of yourself to trick the enemy with; and before you ask you are unable to learn that so you don't need to know how it's done.**

**Kage Bushin's may have various uses but not many shinobi use it as often due to the amount of chakra it uses, it uses so much that the village you are from labeled it a B-rank Kinjutsu or forbidden for anyone lower than a jōnin, the highest rank in the regular shinobi forces besides the Hokage who is the leader of the village. But you are a special case with both your kekkei genkai and me being sealed inside of you grants you with an immense amount of chakra that makes even Kage level dwarf in comparison, unfortunately this also grants you control that is so bad that you can't even use any Genjutsu or illusionary techniques hence the reason you can't ever learn the Bushin no Jutsu.**

**Now when I teach it to you, you may only make no more than two clones at a time till I tell you otherwise. Another advantage to the jutsu is that whenever a clone is dispelled you automatically experience what the clone experienced making it useful in your training, but if a large number of clones dispel at once you will suffer from mental exhaustion and possibly suffer from permanent brain damage.**

**To start make the cloning hand sign, it's not a part of the twelve basic hand signs due to this being an advance technique. Then you add an equal amount of chakra to both hands then let it all go at once. Normally if you add too much chakra to a Bushin then it becomes a dud and too little nothing, but with the Kage Bushin if you don't add enough chakra to it you will get either a dud if you're close or nothing at all and you will still get a Kage Bushin if you add too much but as I said it takes too much chakra to begin with,**' as he lectured he shows Naruto the clone seal which has both hands that have their index and middle fingers out crossed to make a plus sign.

Naruto did as instructed, "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" smoke filled the room and when it cleared it showed a sickly version of Naruto on the ground and it dispelled right after.

'**Do it again!**' the fox yelled to his container and he did getting the same results.

**20:55**

After an uncounted amount of attempts and failures he finally managed to create one clone and he is exhausted, "He…he…he, finally…did it," then he passed out on his bed with his clone dispersing in the process.

Seconds later John opened his door to tuck him into bed but he found him passed out on his bed so he put the covers on him and quietly turned out the lights before he left and shut the door.

**Mindscape**

Naruto is now sitting on the damp floor in front of Kurama's cage like an elementary school student, "I finally made one clone Kurama, now what do I do?" he asks.

That's when a big black book appears right in front of him, "**Now when you're in here sleeping you will study that book which I poured all my knowledge about fūinjutsu or the sealing art that I gathered from my last two containers. And when you can make two clones have the other practice his calligraphy while you have the other practice chakra control and as you make more divide them up but have chakra control your primary objective. In fūinjutsu, having a skilled and steady hand is important, one wrong move and you could make a storage scroll blow up as an exploding tag right in your face,**" Naruto's face turned into a not so healthy shade of white when he heard about the last part but still couldn't get over his excitement of learning a new skill. He opened the book to the first page and started reading as his silence was enough for the fox.

**14:22 John's Guns and Ammunition workshop April 17 2009**

It's been a little over five years since Naruto met Kurama and learned where…when he came from. He now wears his body suit with his bullet proof vest and holsters on each side of him for his piece makers under his trench coat and hat that he made seals to make his clothes to grow with him as well as some inside the coat that holds stuff like his kunai and shuriken to money and important documents needed to go anywhere in the world with the less hassle, one on each arm to hold his swords and one inside of his hat (if for some reason he wants to pull a rabbit or something out of his hat or something (don't ask, even I don't know why and I'm the author for fuck sake)) for storage. And gravity seals all over his body so he can get more of a workout from Sam's training, right now their set on 4 times his body weight.

In that time Kurama taught him everything from the history and culture of the Elemental Nations to some Fire and wind jutsus on top of how to dispel genjutsu, the **Henge** and the **Kawarimi** after he had enough control over his chakra by mastering both the tree walking and water walking exercises so now he can make a whole army of clones for training on top of, under **Henge**, to visit the casinos, plays all of the games and wins nearly almost every time thanks to that ridiculous amount of luck he has. Thankfully by the time he started to do that he knew how to make a storage seal to keep it all with the money he gets from going on missions or his parents would get suspicious.

When he turned 8 Sam and John started to take Him long on missions. From escort missions to assassination he did it all. They didn't force Naruto to kill but he was determined to get his first kill over with then than later so he wouldn't freeze up when he needed to move, later they helped him cope with it and after a day he went back to normal. And for every mission Naruto helps complete he gets a generous sum of the profits which he's saving up for the future.

He also read through Kurama's entire book of fūinjutsu and mastered the art nearly a year ago and ever since then he's been making seals of his own, but despite the progress he's made with fūinjutsu he still hasn't found a way to give Kurama any freedom without sacrificing his own life. But that doesn't mean he's given up yet.

Which is where we find him, in the workshop with his two revolvers' that are covered in seals that make it look even cooler to the untrained eye, circular pieces of metal that can cover the cartages in the cylinder, a mini torch, a note book full of notes on sealing and a glass bottle of ink with a set of calligraphy brushes. One of those brushes, the smallest one, is in his hand as he drew a seal on the little piece of metal with a magnify glass over it so he can see what he is doing occasionally glancing at his notes.

When he was done with the mini seal he heard Kurama say, '**Now remind me what you are doing again?**'

'Well you know how a storage seal can work?' he asked only for the fox to nod in his head, 'Well if I add a weak explosive seal on top and put it in one of the slots in the cylinders…'

'**Once you activate it, the bullet that's summoned will react to the explosion by the gun powder in it and shoot out of the gun as if was from an automatic without the problem of jamming,**' Kurama finished sounding amazed despite being a 2000 year old bijū.

'That's not all. Add to the fact that I'm using steel and I only need one small enough to ignite the gun powder it won't get destroyed like those paper bombs you told me about and that I also have five other slots to put other ones like one for a particular element added to a bullet to one that prints explosive seals on the bullet to detonate on command. Finally you remember what I compared hand seals to?' the Kurama nodded saying he clearly remembered, 'Well I studied on how the chakra is molded by said seals, it may have took several years but I succeeded. And with that knowledge I modified the revolvers to not only send my chakra to the seal inside properly but I also made twelve other small seals to mold my chakra just like hand seals so with them I can use any elemental jutsu that only requires the basic twelve hand seals just like a keypad,' Naruto explained further as he was finishing his two seals and put one over one of the slots to weld it shut, and repeated the proses on the other one.

He then gets a box of bullets for each gun and seals only the bullets in the storage seals at the bottom of the grips of each gun and put them in there holsters, 'Now let's go test these babies out.' He walked out of the workshop to the firing range.

**Firing range**

With his hat off and a pair of head phones on and is aiming one of his guns with two hands at one of the targets hanging from the ceiling, "Ok, let's see what this bad boy can do," Naruto said to himself.

He lined is shot, held a stronger grip than usual because it's of a higher caliber than he's use to for a handgun, channeled his chakra into the gun and pulled the trigger.

**BANG**

The gun still recoiled but to the point that it threw him back to the ground. When he got up to look at the result he found that not only the bullet met its target but that the bullet somehow hit the wall at the end and left a large crack in the concrete.

'Holy…'

'**Shit!**'

'That was…'

'**So beautiful!**'

Naruto sent a mental glare at Kurama for the remark, '**What? Despite being sick at humans with the exception of you I take the time to admire destruction and carnage caused by your species, is that so wrong?**'

Naruto lessened his glare and answered the fox's rhetorical question, 'Yes it is,' and he continued to practice with his new weapons' so he can get comfortable enough to duel wield them.

**03:02 Desert training ground April 25**

It's not even close to dawn and Naruto's out with his revolvers that he named Love (left) and Peace (right) after Vash the Stampede's catch phrase from Trigun, an anime he got hooked on a few years back. '**Why did you have to name your main weapons after that ridiculous catchphrase from that blond baka in an anime for kami's sake?**' Kurama asked in a fit.

"What, he's not a baka. It's a mask to hide his identity and his pain from others who want to hurt him. And I believe he's right with the catch phrase, to some extent. Plus he's awesome," Naruto said with flashing a piece sign getting a sweat drop from Kurama and he could of swore he heard the fox mutter "baka" under his breath. Naruto suddenly got serious, "Now we are going to test the other functions and that I can now duel wield them now. The first one is what I call the auto jutsu function, with it I can use any elemental jutsu that requires the basic hand seals only." He got Peace out, rotated the cylinder to a slot that doesn't have a piece of metal blocking one of the slots, he held it in both hands not sure if it's going to recoil like the first time he fired it, aimed, and concentrated, 'Ok, Horse Snake Ram Monkey Boar Horse Tiger. **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!' And a fireball the size of a fully grown man shot out of the barrel and melted the sand into glass as it passed and incinerated one of the targets he brought out.

He looked on amazed, "Wow, well that works."

'**Try another one of a different element, just to be sure,**' Kurama suggested, Naruto nodded and put in a new sequence on the seals this time holding it by one hand and aimed at a new target, '**Fūton: Renkūdan**!' A blast of air came out of the barrel this time and shattered the target in seconds.

After a little silence Naruto found his voice, "On to the next one. This one is similar to regular seal that summons my bullets but it has an extra seal that prints powerful explosive seals on the bullets that can detonate on my command," he rotates the cylinder till he finds a covered slot that has the pair kanji that make up the word detonate on it, aimed at another target and fired with the bullet hit the bulls eye. He holstered his gun, held the half ram hand seal, "**Katsu**!" and the target blew up into smoldering pieces of wood.

"Ok, on to the last feature, this one adds an element to a summoned bullet. But since we only have wind and fire to work with and the fact that I know the **Gōkakyū no Jutsu **it doesn't make since that I add fire to my bullets, so I only have wind to add. It kind of works the same as my explosive bullets but it converts normal chakra into the desired elemental chakra in this case wind," and with that he pulled out Peace, set the cylinder to another covered slot but this one has the kanji for wind on it, aimed at a target. But unlike the other targets this one has five lined up behind one another with the front one at 60 feet away with the second one 75', the third one 100', the fourth one 125' and the last one at 200'. He molded his chakra and fired, the results were more than satisfactory. Not only did it cut through all the targets that were placed it kept on going and stopped when it hit a metal road sign on the high way 500' away.

"Wow, I thought it would stop at the third target not keep on going," he said in shock.

'**Well you do have a powerful wind nature and those targets are made out of a cheap wood that you could cut with a butter knife if you wanted to so it's to be expected,**' the fox inputed.

"Well this wouldn't be possible have I not found the secret to the Hayabusa blades," Naruto said glancing down at his arms were storage seals were placed on both his wrists that hold said swords.

**Flashback 2 years ago**

A 9 year-old Naruto is sitting on his bed looking at the Hayabusa blades hoping he found out how to unlock their full potential. '**What do you have there?**' Kurama asked generally curious.

"There the Hayabusa family swords, legend has it that once these blades were able to cut through a solid wall with a single strike. I was tasked to finding out how, but I'm no closer than when I got them. Ha, ironically I got them just before we met and I used that as an excuse just to unlock my chakra under their noses," The blond reminisced.

'**Hmm, well I'll be dammed. There made of chakra metal,**' Kurama said as he observed them himself from his host's eyes.

"Chakra metal?" Naruto asked in wonder.

Kurama explained to his student, '**During the shinobi era there was a metal that was made with the blacksmith adding chakra to the ore's that meted to make the metal, this not only made it lighter and stronger but it also made it easier to channel your chakra to it for an added effect. For example if you had a wind affinity it would not only cut through almost anything but with more chakra poured into it you also increase range as well. But for something like this to last that long is impossible, unless… Kit put them over a bright light now!**'

Naruto did as he was told and when he put his desk light over the hilt of one of the swords he could find traces of seals on it, and one kanji he recognized is the one for wind. He did the same thing to the other one and got the same result, "Seals, but how can something from the shinobi era last so long?"

They kept on looking at it as Kurama points out, '**Well this seal is an elemental converting seal, it transfers chakra that's poured into the metal through the seal turns into elemental chakra, in this case wind, and if you already have a wind element it will strengthen the effects of the effect it has on the weapon,**'

Not understanding Naruto asked, "How so?"

'**To the point that it surpasses its legend,**' the blond went silent when he heard that. '**Now what is this other seal on here?**' Kurama inspected the seals more till his surprise showed in his containers mind, '**Rikudō Sanin, whoever made the seals is a freaking genius!**'

"Ok, why did you say Rikudō's name in vain when it was you who told me not to do so in the first place and what do you mean?" our blond protagonist asked.

The fox took a deep breath and explained his findings to his host, '**One, because I can and two, it has a stasis seal on it.**'

Naruto thought for a moment thinking about what he knows about the seal, "Wait, I thought stasis seals are usually placed on prisoners to prevent them from escaping as they are transported to another cell or prison or to help preserve bodies till they can be examined?"

'**I thought so too but apparently someone else thought outside of the box on this one. Normally with the stasis seal it will put the person on pause by stopping all physical and chemical processes, including those of life thus preserving them till either someone releases the seal or it gets too worn out by the sands of time. But what this does is a little different, it not only has the stasis seal but an auto repair seal similar to the Kubikiribōchō except instead of blood it sucks up minerals strait from the earth itself. It must have been in the earth all this time, maintaining not only the blades but the seals as well. Whoever this guy was made the only immortal blades in existents,**' all was silent after the revelation as Naruto took out his notebook and started to copy the seals for future use.

"Well we finally discovered the secret to them, too bad we can't tell anyone," Naruto then sighed and went back to copying.

**End flashback**

He was interrupted of his thoughts by a sudden memory of the **Kage Bushin** that's supposed to act as a decoy so his parents wouldn't catch him doing things with chakra and add to the fact that no one but Kurama and himself even know about chakra, which meant only one thing.

Something's wrong.

Then it hit him, "MOM!" And he ran towards home not knowing how much his life's about to change.

**Name: Anthony Jones or A.J.**

**Date of Birth: April 3, 1971**

**Born in: Somewhere in Louisiana**

**Bio: Living in a small red neck town full of racism, A.J. had it tough with a sick mother and an abusive alcoholic father. But despite all of that he had a strong sense of justice and stood up for anyone being picked on, weather they were black or white. This help make friends of both races as well as get him into just as much trouble with the town's law enforcement, despite him only being on the defensive all the time. By the age of thirteen he witnessed his mother's death by the hands of his father's drunken rage, so in his own rage he murdered his father to avenge his mother. After that he ran away from his home in fear of getting sent to jail as the cops would blame him for both deaths instead of investigating in the first place. After he joined the Marines he climbed the ranks from privet to captain in six years, but during a mission where he was ordered to sacrifice his men. Instead of completing the mission he told them of his orders and led the ones willing to follow out of the warzone safely, thus branding him along with his followers' deserters of war. Eventually he and his follower's started a smuggling business that distributed stuff like drugs to illegal firearms but later works for Interpol to capture the more dangerous criminals on the condition they turn a blind eye to his operations'. To this day he still runs it with John as his number one customer, and through him he met Sam and eventually Naruto. Despite the hand he was dealt with in life, he still has his morals.**


	4. A Parents Love and a Bijū's rage Part I

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter.**

**John: I got rid of the alcohol just as you said Firebird.**

**Firebird: Good boy, now I can kill you off with dignity now. *Sees Zabuza using Gara's gourd as a bong* Ok, where the hell did he get the weed!**

**John: *Smokes from his own bong* You didn't say anything about weed man.**

**Firebird: What it this rehab!** **This house is full of addicts, at least you're the only other level headed guy I know A.J. *Turns to A.J only to spot him smoking weed though a bong too* Not you too!**

**A.J: What? I have a prescription.**

**Firebird: From the state of Nevada?**

**A.J: No, from California.**

**Firebird: You're all hopeless. I'll respond to the reviewers, hopefully that'll make me feel better.**

**Lydia-Hood: I've seen plenty of stories that have the Elemental nations existing in the past (Though most if not all are Bleach crossovers) so it can be used both ways. Besides how do we know they had all of that stuff in the past, it was lost in time only to be reinvented later? We may only know what we discovered from archeologists but that's only a small piece of the picture.**

**Firebird: That was surprisingly short…Oh well A.J if you will**

**A.J: Firebird doesn't or will not ever own Naruto. He's not Disney.**

**Firebird: Ha, that was a good one.**

**Ch. 4 A Parents Love and a Bijū's rage Part I**

**4:57 Home**

When Naruto got there the place was trashed with furniture toppled over, slash marks are littered all over and worst of all, there were no sign of Sam or John in the house. He looked for any clue as to where they would be but couldn't find any. But when he went into his room it was nearly untouched with only a gash on his bed where the clone laid. When he got to his desk he found a note pinned by a kunai. He pulled the sharp object off, picked up the note that was written in Kanji and read.

_Hello Naruto,_

_You may not know me but I'm sure your mother has told you about me. I've been watching you for a long time now and I've got to say I'm impressed, even with those special abilities you kept from your parents you naughty boy. If you're wondering if I hurt your family, don't there safe for now. If you want to see them again you will bring all of your equipment and necessities over to Area 51 and join me. If you don't comply by noon tomorrow I will kill them and if you refuse my offer or even think to trick me I'll have my ninja pin you down and force you to watch me kill them in front of you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your jiji_

Several emotions were going through Naruto at the time.

Shock

Fear

Dread

Guilt

Sorrow

But most of all anger and hate. So much so that his body's emitting Kurama's chakra, '**Kit, snap out of it!**' Said fox yelled as the chakra disappeared.

"Your right, I need a cool head to figure out a way to save them," the now calm blond said.

'**You know, even you can't save everyone,**' Kurama mentioned.

Naruto pause for a moment and answered, "Well I can at least try."

He went under his bed and pulled out a large suit case with a steel coating that prevented the sword that killed his clone to go through. He opened it up to reveal three large scrolls in it. The first one has a red outline with weapons written in kanji in the middle, the second one has a blue outline with transport written in kanji and the last one has a black outline with other written in kanji. He got the third one out, unrolled it, gathered all the stuff from not only his room but all the others as well (furniture and all) and sealed it inside the scroll. Afterwards he rolled it back up and put it back in the suit case and closed it.

Then he went to were his desk was, he pulled a loose board and picked up a small scroll that has a yellow outline with money written in kanji. He sealed it in one of the seals inside of his trench coat.

He was on his way out of the house when he spotted his family portrait on the ground with a crack on Sam and John and A.J's face. He picked it up and just stared at it with a tear coming out of his eye. "No, I won't let that happen," he told himself as he went outside to his dad's truck and drove off towards his dad's store.

**7:12 John's Guns and Ammunition**

As he entered he found all of the employees dead and cut up. The people he worked with, laughed with, and when Sam wasn't looking drunk with, all dead. As he witnesses the horror that's in front of him he hears labored breathing, he turns to see A.J sitting on the ground leaning on a glass case holding his front where there was a fatal wound from a katana. "Uncle A.J!" Naruto yelled as he ran to his side.

"Na-Naruto, is that you?" he asked weakly.

"What happened here," Naruto asked immediately.

A.J looked at Naruto and summoned all the strength he had left to warn him, "There were too many of them…we couldn't even hit them at all…they just slaughtered us like it was nothing then left…I was lucky enough to play dead to be spared, but I don't know how long I have."

"Please don't say that, I can call an ambulance and get you to a hospital. You're goanna be O.K!" Naruto said with tears coming out of his eyes.

A.J interrupted him, "Sorry buddy but my time is up, here," he gave Naruto a set of keys. "Those are to the room full of heavy weaponry and other illegal merchandise, take what you need. Just do me a favor and nail that son of a bitch that did this to our men. And remember, I may be gone but I'll always be in your heart…" And just like that the life in A.J's eyes left him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed into the heavens for a good five minutes. After his voice went hoarse he opened the suit case, got the red and black scroll out, put a stasis seal on A.J, sealed his body in the black one and put it away.

With the red one he sealed all the weapons and ammunition in the store as well as seal some 9mm's, grenades, uzi's and an AK-47 in his trench coat as well as all the bullets that are compatible to Love and Peace in said gun's. He then, with his scroll and suit case, went down stairs to the restricted section of the shop, pulled out the keys and opened the door. What he saw was an enormous room that went on for miles almost like a tunnel filled with crate after crate of sniper rifles, flame throwers, grenade launchers, heavy machine guns and rocket launchers as well as the ammunition needed for said weapons. He got to work on sealing everything in the room.

When he got further he found some ATVs, a jeep, two helicopter, one armed with a machine gun and rocket launchers and another that has enough room for 8 people, a jet with heat seeking missiles, a tank, some speed boats, and most importantly (at least to Naruto), "Oh my god, he had firkin dune buggies all along! Wait and focus Naruto, your loving parent's lives' are on the line so there is no time to enjoy the wonders of jumping sand dunes in the dessert with off road vehicles…Fuck it, I'll ride it on the way to the rescue and jump some on the way." After his geek out moment he swapped his red scroll for his blue scroll and sealed all of the vehicles and ammunition for the offensive ones in it.

After he cleaned out the armory he notices a door off to the side. He opens it and when he enters he is welcomed with the site of the machinery needed to mass produce all of the different kinds of ammunition needed for all the guns in the store, 'Well that explains how dad has the cheapest prices in the world,' Naruto thought.

'**Are you just going to stand there or are you going to seal all of this equipment and go?**' Kurama yelled to his still container.

"Right," was all Naruto said before he grabbed the red scroll and sealed all of the equipment in it. After he was done he packed up his scrolls back into his suit case and exited out of the shop then he held a remote, when he got into the truck and drove off far enough he pushed the button and two explosions went off. One in the direction of where the gun shop was and the other is where his home is.

Before Kurama opened his mouth Naruto explained without any humor in his voice, "As hired guns you tend to make a lot of enemies and when they find your HQ you move and leave no trace that you were ever there, period."

They were both quiet for a while till the fox brought up an interesting point, '**When we get there, how are you going to save them?**'

"I'll think of something on the way," was all Naruto said about the subject.

**11:58 aircraft hangar Area 51 April 26**

If someone were to look at Area 51 they wouldn't find aliens, UFOs or anything related to those ridiculous rumors. The truth is that it's actually a military base that was taken over by the Hayabusa clan shortly after and they made it their HQ in the US. They normally use it to house their clan's men that operate in the country and some of their abducted people for human trafficking. It's the ideal place for a secret HQ as it's in the middle of nowhere yet close enough to the harbor for a short supply root, it's surrounded by mountains not only hiding it from the populous but to also have guards placed there to have a good vantage point to seek out trespassers and kill them once they venture too far in and the fact that it's a military base and that the government doesn't know that it's been taken over makes it easy to keep the government out of the way so long as they give out fake reports every now and again.

This is what the leader Keigo, a tall man with some wrinkles on his face that tells everyone that he's old but the stature he carries himself with says otherwise. He has short black hair with some gray streaks in it, a goatee and cold black eyes on his aged face, he is wearing the same body suit that Sam and Naruto wear but with some crimson armor plating on his shoulders, forearms, shins, chest and groin. And he has a Katana with a crimson saya with red tape wrapped around the tsuka and a black no ts

Right behind him is John and Sam tied up in ninja wire guarded by 30 of his ninja with 50 more hiding in the shadows. They wear the body suit with the hood and facemask on wielding tantō's instead. He turned to them and smirked in a mocking way, "Well my daughter and… whoever you are," he got a "HEY" from John for that remark, "It seems that my grandson isn't going to make it in time. Too bad I have to warrant the death of one of my protégé's, and she was doing so well outside of the compound."

"What makes you think I'm still a part of your so called family you sick son of a bitch!" Sam yelled hatefully to her adoptive father.

Keigo just wagged his finger in a scolding manner, "Now what makes you think you left on your own?" She grew wide eyed due to the revelation, "That's right, that night I let you escape. I would have gone with the last step by killing your heart but you had nothing close to it to begin with. So I let you free to socialize with the world to find that special someone, whether it be a friend, mother, child or _lover_," he said the last word in sick satisfaction. "I had my ninja watch you all this time, waiting till the right moment to strike. When you met this… buffoon, we saw the chemistry right away and knew that he was the one. We waited for years to let the bond grow and expand until it grew to love, you may have not known it but we did. We were about to strike on October 11, 1997 until it happened."

Sam and John grew shocked and relied, "When we found Naruto."

The old ninja smirked, "That's right. Normally we would capture you anyway and kill both the buffoon and the child. But luckily I was there and saw potential in the child so I called it off and instead focused on the child, and I'm glad I did."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"That he not only is stronger and smarter than the average human but by the age of six he was able to perform feet's that are even impossible for humans. Like he can make duplicates of himself, transform into other people, walk on walls and water, shoot fireballs out of his mouth, make stuff disappear inside of a scroll and many more. Those traits are of the ninja's of an era that has long passed, one I and my clan have been searching for. When Naruto becomes part of the clan he will teach it to the other ninja how to tap into that power and with this power no one can stop us from complete control over the world. Think about it, we can impersonate government officials to pass and prevent laws that we want, to start any war we want, to even have the power to weasel our way into office as presidents, kings, emperors, dictators and every world leader imaginable. I'll be king…no, god of this world. And there is nothing you or anyone can do to stop me," as the crazy old man monologued the eye's became wide in surprise at what Naruto was hiding to horror if this man got a hold of that power.

Just as he was about to order his men to kill the two a voice that Sam and John recognized in a mix of relief and horror yells out, "I'm here, now let them go!"

Keigo turned and saw Naruto in his regular attire escorted by 20 some ninja all in a ready stance should anything go wrong. "Ah, welcome my grandson. I see you accepted my offer," he said in a smug tone.

"Let. Them. Go," Naruto commanded barley containing his rage.

Keigo wagged his finger as if scolding a child, "Tisk, Tisk, Tisk. Now I didn't say I would let them go, only that you would see them, not let them go."

"Dam," he muttered under his breath.

Before he could bargain with the evil ninja Sam shouted out, "Run Naruto please save yourself! He's going to kill us anyway, it's just better if you run! Live your life the way you want to, we don't need to be there to slow you down! We'll be…"

Naruto interrupted her by silently saying, "No, I will not leave you behind. I already lost uncle A.J, I'm not losing another."

"Your mother's right, unlike us you have a full life ahead of you. And it's not your job to protect us, it's actually the other way around," John said to his son in all but blood. He turns to Keigo and said, "Since I'm going to die will you grant me a last request."

The old ninja raises an eyebrow, "Oh, and what would that be?" There was a pause, but while he was stalling Keigo he managed to get out his combat knife and was attempting to cut it. Unfortunately he wasn't making progress, "And would you quit trying to escape, it makes you look like more of an idiot than you really are. You are wrapped in ninja wire, which happens to be made of a metal alloy that's stronger than steel. So your cute little butter knife won't even come close to scratching it."

One of the ninja guarding him takes the knife away from him. "Couldn't blame me for trying," John said to lighten up the mood.

"True, you are stupid enough not to know when to give up," Keigo admitted and insulted John at the same time. He turned to Naruto, "Now if you want me to let go, you have to go through the initiation of the Hayabusa clan."

"If I go along with this, you'll let them go and never go after them again?" he asked while keeping his eyes on every person in the room for any hint of a double cross.

"Well not exactly let _them_ go but yes," Naruto narrowed his eyes when he heard them as he had a feeling he knew what he meant. "The initiation is that you have to kill your heart, enable to do that you would have to have to kill someone close to you. Since you have two here's the deal. I'll let one live and neither my ninja nor I will ever bother that person if they stay out of clan business, all you have to do is kill the other! If you don't do it I'll just kill both of them now."

Naruto was shocked at what he heard, he either have to kill Sam or John to save the other one or they would be both killed. He couldn't pick Sam because she was his mother and they have the closest relationship in the family, it's even closer than his and John's. But on the other hand John taught him so much in the almost twelve years he's been alive, even stuff that Sam would never teach him. And despite his personality he had just as much good times with him, if not more, than he had with Sam. Keigo has given an impossible choice; he had to choose one or the other.

When he made his choice, Naruto with tears in his eyes got out Peace, aimed it at John and fired putting a bullet in his head which was followed by a scream and hysterical sobbing from Sam.

Seeming satisfied he motions for two of the ninja behind Sam, "You two, Take her away to one of our more comfortable cells," they complied and took her away.

Seeing as they wouldn't let go he yelled in outrage, "Oi, I did what you asked now let her go!"

Keigo just chuckled at the outburst, "Now I didn't say I would let her go, I said I would let her live. I'll keep her alive unless you betray your clan." The blond scowled but keep his cool. The old ninja turned to the one behind John's now dead body, "You take out that trash it's stinking up the place." But to his surprise the ninja didn't move, "I said take it out and that's an order." He still didn't follow orders, in fact he and the other ninja walked closer to him as if they're a predator stalking their pray, "What's the meaning of this?!" He looked at Naruto's now smiling face, "You, what have you done?!"

Naruto's smile got even larger, like that of a fox, "I think this charade has gone on long enough," he held out the ram seal and John's body disappeared in a puff of smoke and the ninja all did the same thing only to appear as exact replicas of Naruto. Keigo motioned for the ninja in the shadows but none of them came to his aid. "Now before you die of a heart attack let me explain. From what my mother has told me about, you are a manipulative, prideful narcissist. From that it was easy to manipulate you by thinking you have won but in the end you really have lost. You see the reason I was late is because I took my time eliminating your border patrol before they had the chance to alert you that I have arrived. From there I had my **Kage Bushin**'s replace some of your guards with a **Henge** to fool you into thinking I would never make a move agent you."

Looking calm but feeling nervous he asks, "But what about the guards in here and when did you have the time to switch the buffoon with what I assume was one of your **Kage Bushin**'s?"

"**Kawarimi** or the body replacement, it's a basic technique that all ninja from where I'm from use. What it normally does is replace the user of the technique with an object just before he gets hit, but I used it by replacing my henged clones with your ninja and my dad. You broke one of the most important rules to being a ninja; never take your eyes' off your opponent. Now you're outnumbered and outgunned," he said leaving out the part about how he had to put in more chakra for John's body double to stay stable long enough to appear dead and that replacing with live targets also takes a lot of chakra too.

Keigo's face changed from nervous to red with anger, "Too bad your outclassed you little brat!" and he unsheathed his katana and charged at the hundreds of clones as the ones close got out their twin blades while the others further back got out Love and Peace and aimed.

**12:23 Outside Area 51**

Sam and her escorts were walking passed the prison, and Sam noticed, "Weren't you taking me to a cell?" she asked in an emotionless voice

One of the guards shook his head and released her from her bindings, "Now why would we do that mom?"

Sam's eyes widened when he heard the guard call her mom, "Naruto?"

The two guards dispelled their **Henge**'s revealing them to be both Naruto, "Close, the boss is taking care of the old man."

She stairs dumbfounded and hesitantly asked, "And John?"

Just as she asked that they turn to the back of a building and find John sitting on the edge holding his head as if he has a migraine, "Uh, I was held up at gunpoint by our own son and the next thing I know is that I'm out here with a massive headache." He then looks up and finds Sam on the verge of tears and two Narutos, one on each flank, "Great, now I'm seeing double and Sam is crying. Either I'm dreaming or I'm drunk."

Sam then tackles John into a hug and cries in relief, "You jerk, I thought I almost lost you," then she does what anyone least expected. She kissed him for a good 30 seconds.

After the kiss he stairs into space for a good minute then said, "If this is a dream I don't want to wake up."

Naruto clone 1 decides to drop him into reality, "Sorry dad, but this isn't a dream."

Then clone 2 inputs, "Yea, and we need to get out of here. I don't know how long the boss can hold that crazy old man up but it can't be long, and this place is set to blow."

The two now start to notice that every building and more importantly fuel tank is filled with paper tags that have red borders and a web of kanji written on them. Being the most vocal of the group John asked, "What are those things of paper for?"

Clone one answered, "Paper bombs, it's self-explanatory."

And clone two adds his two cents, "Once we get out of range one of us will disappear to let the boss know so he can sneak away from the fight and detonate them to turn this place into a crater and gramp's tomb."

The two looked skeptical that a piece of paper can act as a bomb, but after seeing Naruto make duplicates out of himself, transform himself into a perfect copy of one of Keigo's ninja, faked John's death and make it look real, well they weren't going to take any chances and they were carried by their son's clones. But as they were running Sam asked a very important question, "Why can't the real Naruto escort us out of here instead of joining the battle with his other clones?"

The clone holding John answered, "Because only the boss can create clones and he needs to refresh the number of clones fighting otherwise that crazy old man will catch up to us."

**Around same time Hanger**

Despite the numbers on Naruto's side, his clones were getting slaughtered by Keigo with his mastery of Kinjutsu and despite his age speed and dexterity. But Naruto just kept on making more clones to keep the man busy. Every strike and shot Naruto made would be either be blocked or dodged while he suffered from the memories of the clones getting cut or slashed, but it also got him to learn about his opponent without suffering physical damage. Right now he's running low on chakra after making all of those **Kage Bushin**s and having them all undergo a **Henge** as well as **Kawarimi** with the other ninja and his dad in the beginning. And now using it to constantly refill the clone's that fell, the combined fatigue is finally starting to get to him.

As for Keigo, he was having fun killing off the clones. He rarely gets to cut loose and now agent multiple opponents that are trying to kill him and that are getting better at predicting his moves and making openings. If he would have took the offer he would have got the ultimate sparring partner. And he would have to hand it to the kid, he has a monstrous amount of energy to be able to perform all of those techniques and still keep going. But something was bothering him, why was he so calm? He knows that his young life might end soon so should he be nervous? Then it hit him, "You're stalling for them?"

"And what if I am?" one of the clones ask in a threatening manner.

Keigo spoke to him to try to see things from his point of view, "That you just risked your life for others, it's a weakness. If one has no heart they can be a deadly force to be reckoned with. If one doesn't feel emotions one can't feel remorse, fear, grief and envy, why can't you see that?"

"It's true that without them you can't feel those things but you also can't experience compassion, joy or most importantly love. One can grow stronger with emotions rather without," another Naruto clone argued sincerely.

"Then let's find out which is stronger, with or without emotion!" Keigo said as he charged the group of clones like a machine, taking down clones with discipline and logic while the clones are fighting with instinct and the drive to protect their loved ones.

Naruto kept on fighting until he got a memory from one of the clones that took Sam and John to safety. The original made a one handed rat seal and muttered "**Kai**" to release the gravity seals all over his body and snuck away. Unfortunately Keigo saw it and was trying to kill the remaining clones as fast as he could to go after the original, kill his family before having him submit to his will.

**Outside**

Naruto stopped outside of the hanger, held up the serpent seal and yelled "**Katsu**" and ran away at speeds that are impossibly faster than any Formula 1 race car can possibly go. And after a few seconds the whole base explodes in a chain reaction from the paper bombs that were placed all over the base and Naruto was fast enough to escape easily but at a cost.

**12:56 Five miles outside of blast radius**

The real Naruto arrived at the place that he had his clones' take his parents where the truck was. He reactivated the gravity seals and collapsed due to his muscles not being used to not being weighed down. And immediately Sam caught him, "Naruto!"

With a strained smile he said, "Its ok mom, I'll be fine. Just haven't gotten used to the absence of the weights that I have on."

She looks at the explosion that took place and asked unsure if she will get the answer she wants, "Is he…"

"I would think so, no matter how strong he think he is no one could have survived that blast," he answered for her. He turns to his father looking a little sheepish, "Sorry I had to do that, I didn't know what it would do to the person not aware of the switch."

John holds up his hand to get him to pause, "It ok, you did it to save us. But try to avoid that option next time. And before we get on the subject, what you can do and how you got them is your business, just don't let it go to your head." He then spots a shimmer in the distains, as he focuses on the object it reveals it to be a sharp object being held by a man in black and red. His eyes widen in horror, "Look out!" he yells as he pushes Sam and Naruto away.

After being pushed they look on in horror as John is stabbed in the heart with a katana being held by a severely injured Keigo. He relishes the look of fear and shock in their eyes, "Darn, I was aiming to impale both my daughter and my grandson in one thrust." He then carelessly pulls his sword out of John's chest cavity, "And if you're wondering how I'm alive, I barely escaped but the last blast propelled me closer to this location and I have a very high pain tolerance after all of my years of battles." He stalks over to Naruto's still body, "I commend you on your trickery and deception, and if you would have taken my offer you would have been leading the clan in a matter of years. But all I can do now is given you the honor of a shinobi's death. Good buy my grandson."

Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable, he heard metal pierce through flesh yet he felt no pain. He hesitantly opened his eyes but what he found will be in his nightmares for life. Standing above him with her arms spread wide was Sam with the katana going through her chest. All he could choke out was, "Why?"

Without turning to face her son she said, "Because John was right, it's our job as parents to protect our child. Before I met you I was always surrounded by darkness, John tried to pull me out of it many times. I knew he loved me but I was afraid to love back for I didn't know how. Then you came along and showed me what it means to love, instead of pulling me from the darkness you brought light into the darkness to make life for me more enjoyable. I may have taught you many things but you taught me how to smile, how to laugh, how to cry, and how to love. You may not be aware but you have a special gift, to get a person to open up to you. I want you to share this gift with the world to make it a better place. All I ask is that you eat healthy, I know you hate vegetables but they'll help you grow big and strong. Take a bath at least once a day as I'm not going to be around to make you take one so please do. No matter where you go make some friends, you don't have to make a lot but make sure there true friends. And most importantly find a girlfriend. Make sure she's beautiful, kind and strong so she can help support you in the future, she doesn't have to be like me but make sure she has those three qualities. And when you do find her never let go of her and treat her like she's your most expensive treasure. Good buy…my Naru-chan," she then falls down on the ground in front of a terrified Naruto dead.

Keigo rips his blade out of Sam in a careless manner, "You see what emotions do now. People sacrifice needlessly for the one's they love and then the one that was loved feels pain which is later turned into the useless need for revenge. Then it turns to a cycle of death that doesn't profit at all, it's just mindless violence."

Naruto starts to feel a burning sensation in his chest, he realizes its anger. He looks at the one responsible for the death of his family. He has to pay for his crimes towards the boy, he's the only one that can make him pay, he wants to make him pay, and he will make him pay. Then his eyes glow red and a red energy explodes around him shooting up to the sky.

Keigo is blown away from the blast onto his back and when he looked up to the origin of the blast he saw in the place of his grandson was a dark crimson monstrous figure on all fours with white eyes full of hate, a bone skeleton of a fox over him and six tails swishing behind him. And for the first and last time, Keigo was truly afraid, "W-what are you?"

The monster let out an inhuman roar and charged.

**To be continued…**

**I know what you're thinking. Good god not another cliffhanger! But don't worry This and the next chapter was originally one chapter, it just got so long that I had to split them up. And I was almost done with the chapter, so you'll get the conclusion real soon.**

**See you soon and don't forget to review.**


	5. A Parents Love and a Bijū's rage Part II

**See, I told you it wouldn't be long.**

**Kurama: Wow, two chapters in 24 hours. It's a freaking miracle.**

**Firebird: this was part of the last chapter; I had to split it up due to the excessive length. I mean do you want to read a chapter that's over 10k words?**

**Kurama: I got a head ache just by thinking about it and I'm over 2k year's olds. This is boring I don't know how you even talked me into doing this.**

**Firebird: Blackmail**

**Kurama: Oh, right.**

**Firebird: Now let's respond to my awesome reviewers**

**Guest: Two reasons. One is that it said ****maybe**** small harem as I'm not sure whether it would be one or not. And two is no matter what he will end up with Hinata and if it is a harem she's the head girl in the harem.**

**Firebird: Kurama, the exclaimer if you would.**

**Kurama: I'd rather not.**

**Firebird: Then I wonder what Shu-baka would say if he heard what you did in this chapter.**

**Kurama: That sick bastard doesn't own Naruto or any other manga/anime mentioned in the chapter.**

**Ch. 5 A Parents Love and a Bijū's rage Part II**

**Mindscape**

Naruto was feeling so much pain that he couldn't think strait. He lost his uncle that always gave him sagely advice and helped him out when he was fixing Love and Peace in the beginning by finding the parts that he needed and gave him a discount on said parts. His dad that always showed him what it was like to be a man, he took him fishing at five, taught him how to play sports in his free time, showed him how to shave so Naruto would be ready when he grew his first beard, showed him how to drink and how to please a woman without Sam's knowledge, and how to shoot and drive. And Sam, the one who took always took care of him from day one. She feed, bathed and dressed him from being an infant to toddler. She taught him the most of what he knows like how to read, write, walk, speak, run, how to throw a kunai, shuriken, How to defend himself, and more. And she gave him more love than he really needed but he liked that about her, he may complain when she calls him Naru-chan but at the same time he likes hearing it as it shows that he is loved.

Now he would never hear any words of wisdom, have a good time with his dad, or ever fell his mother's love ever again. He also lost his purpose and broke his promise to protect his family, he lost them all and now he's all alone. He had nothing to live for. At least he can still do some good before he dies.

He rips his body suit to expose his stomach where the seal is and opens it revealing a hole on his stomach that's bleeding out a black inky substance and stalks towards the seal that separates Kurama from the outside world.

Seeing what the boy is about to do, Kurama try to get a hold of him, "**Kit please stop, I know you're in pain but this isn't the way for it to go away. I'll admit, if I haven't of met you then I would temp you to free me but as I got to know you I was shown that not all humans were evil and I've learned to forgive your father and Hashirama for sealing me and Mito and your mother for containing me. I may be a mass of chakra but I can't lose you. I may not admit it enough but you've become my friend ever since the old man created me and not just any friend, my best friend. And you're not alone because you still got me so snap out of it baka!**"

Despite Kurama's heart felt confession Naruto still went after the seal like he was a lifeless zombie. When he got to the cage a vortex of water pushed him up to the paper seal. When he got a hold of the seal another hand suddenly grabs Naruto's and flings him away from the seal and awakening him from his daze. "Shit, what the hell man," he said and got a good look at the man.

He was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man who looks just like Naruto but with narrow eyes, jaw length bangs and without the whisker marks on his face. He is wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with two bands each on both of his sleeves, pants of a matching color that are wrapped up in tape at the lower shins, some type of blue sandals that he hasn't seen before, a green flak jacket, blue head band with a metal plate that has the simple of Konoha that Kurama talked about and a long white coat decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back and closed on the front by a thin orange rope.

After all of the stories that the fox told him he couldn't believe who this man was. "Dad?" he said unsure if it was him or a figment of his imagination.

The man smiled but before he could answer his son Kurama butted in the family moment, "**I'd never thought I would be glad to see you again Minato.**"

The now identified Minato turned to the cage and did the one thing the fox didn't expect a Hokage to do, he got on his hands and knees and bowed, "I am so sorry Kurama-sama for not understanding you're intentions before. When I sealed you inside of my son I also sealed a part of my soul here too as a failsafe just so I could stop something like this from happening. It also let me view Naruto's life and when I heard about your story I felt ashamed, that I was no better than the villagers that hated Kushina-chan for containing you. I know you will never forgive me but I wanted you to know that I regret what I did and that I can't repay you enough for teaching my son the art of ninjutsu and fūinjutsu." He turned to Naruto, "And I'm sorry sochi for placing this burden onto you but I couldn't use someone else's child when I had my own. But I still left you alone and had it not been for Sam and John who knows what of happened. I don't expect you to forgive me in being reckless but just so you know that I'm proud of what you've become."

Minato closed his eyes expecting a punch to the gut but instead he got two arms circling around his waist. He opens his eyes to Naruto hugging him, "Its ok dad, and I forgave you for sealing Kurama up a long time ago. All I can do now is to find a way to free him or wait till I'm on my death bead to do so. And it was the heat of the moment so how could of you know that Kurama wanted to leave or not." He let go and he bowed to Kurama as if begging for forgiveness.

The fox sighed and said, "**That's enough Minato, like I already said I already forgave you and Hashirama years ago. And I know you're here too Kushina so come out and meet your son!**"

"Ok already, dattebane," said a feminine voice from a dark corner. When the person arrived in the light it showed her to be a woman with a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, blue eyes, long bright red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left which Naruto found beautiful. She wore a green, high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a white, long, loose-fitting dress, a dark blue band on her left wrist and those same sandals on Minato only in a pale purple.

Naruto could only stair at her dumbfounded, and all he could utter was, "Mom?"

When Kushina's right by Naruto she hugs him, "I'm sorry too my sochi. If I would get to know the big fuzz ball over there, none of this would have ever happened. You would of hade us in Konoha living a normal life as a shinobi. But at the very least you have someone to take care of you and help you grow up into a good person and gave you the love we couldn't give you."

Naruto starts to cry on her shoulder, "But there dead! I couldn't save them and now I got nothing to live for. It's just better if I release Kurama so he could have the peaceful life he's always wanted."

But to his surprise Kurama intervened, "**Baka! Did you listen to a word I said? I don't like to repeat myself but you showed me that not all humans are scum, that in the five almost six years that I've known you you've become my best friend! As much as I want to be free I will not let you sacrifice your live for it. Besides it's almost like you've given up, and the Naruto I know never gives up. So are you Naruto or some pussy that can't take the shit that the world throws at him?!**"

Naruto gently pushed his mom away and wiped the tears from his face, "Your right Kurama, you didn't teach a pussy nin and fūinjutsu. You taught Naruto U. N. Hayabusa all of that and he's far from being a pussy!" Then he was hit on the head by Kushina, "Yeouch, what was that for?"

She looked at her son in a scolding manner, "Watch your language young man."

He scratched the back of his head nervously, "Sorry mom, I kind of got carried away." 'Man she can be just as scary as Sam when she's angry,' he thought to himself. "I'll just find another purpose in life, problem is that I don't know where to start," Naruto said the last part sadly.

Now off from his kneeling position, Minato said, "Well I chose you because I wanted to give you the power you'll need to save the Shinobi…era as I believed you to be the child of prophecies, Sadly your stuck in the future with no way to go back."

Kurama's ears perk up in interest, "**Actually that's not entirely true,**" the three look at him questionably waiting for an explanation, "**The jutsu I preformed to escape wasn't a time travel jutsu but a time jump jutsu. The difference is that time travel you can control where and when in time you want to go but a time jump you can't, where you are is where you'll end up and when you jump one way, you have to jump the other way the second time around. But I have to have control without the nasty side effects this cage is causing.**"

Growing a little more hopeful Minato asked, "Are you saying that there's a way for Naruto to fulfill the role of the child of prophecies and all it takes is to remove the cage that separates you from Naruto?" the fox nods. "Then what do we have to do?" he asks immediately.

"**First I need you to fix his seal, and don't worry about how long you have. I'll give you enough chakra to keep you both here till the job is done,**" he said and Minato moves to Naruto, slams his right hand on his gut and the hole in his stomach is closed up meaning the seal is fixed. "**Good, now can you make another key?**"

He thinks for a minute wondering if it was possible then said, "I don't know but if I try it will take some time."

"**That's all that I can ask, now Naruto while you father works on the key I want you to go to the darkest part of your mind and confront your dark side. If you're going to get control of my chakra you have to have a pure heart empty of any negative emotions. And take your mother with you as she can help you,**" he continue and Naruto nodded, took his mother's hand and went on his way. Before the blond and his mom were out of view Kurama added, "**And remember, not all fights are won by violence!**"

**On the way to the dark side of the Mindscape**

As Naruto and Kushina were walking Naruto decided to start a conversation, "Um mom, can I ask you something?"

"What is it sochi?" she asked.

He took a deep breath and asked, "I was wondering, how you and dad met?"

She looked questionable as to why all the things Naruto wanted to ask is how she met Minato, but she let it go and said, "Well when we were enrolled in the academy as kids we had the same class. I'll admit that the first time I saw him I thought he looked unreliable and girly. When I first started most of the class started to make fun of me by calling me tomato head due to my child-like round face and red hair which caused me to hate it in the beginning."

"Are you kidding? Those guys were probably jealous that you had such awesome hair, hell I wish that I inherited your silky red hair instead of fathers rat nest of blond hair," Naruto interrupted then he could have sworn he heard snickering and "I heard that" that sounded a lot like his father.

Kushina snickered herself but calmed down, "I'm glad you think so, now please let me continue with the story."

He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry about that mom, but I'm guessing that Dad defended you."

Kushina smiled a sweetly and raised her fist up to head level, "Oh no he didn't, instead I beat anyone who made fun of me to a fine pulp leaving them half dead. That action granted me a new name, the Hot Red Habanero. Even when I was still in the academy genin feared my wrath."

"So it's true what John told me, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn," he commented.

She put her fist down and continued, "And don't you forget it, dattebane! Anyway I didn't fall in love with him till one day a few years later I was captured by Kumo shinobi."

"Because you had the special chakra to hold Kurama in you," Naruto finished for her. She looked shocked that he would know that but he explained, "Kurama told me. And before you ask he never said anything about you that's personal, so I know nothing about you except for the fact you're my mom and were the second person to hold Kurama inside of you."

She held a breath she didn't know she was holding and continued, "So when they were escorting me to their village I led a trail of my red hair hoping any Konoha shinobi would pick up the trail and aid me in escaping. Luckily only one person picked up the trail who happened to be your father. In the end he knocked out the Kumo shinobi and rescued me by sweeping me off my feel, literally. He even complimented my hair just as you did but called it the red thread of fate that bounded us together. And ever since that day I saw him as an amazing shinobi and one hell of a man, and I still do despite him being a pervert."

Naruto's head turned so fast it was a wonder that it didn't pop off, "Wait, dad a pervert?"

"He likes Jiraiya's books, enough said," was all she said.

"But who is Jiraiya?" he asked not knowing of the infamous super pervert.

Not wanting her son to meet and be corrupted by the toad sage purposely stumbled with her words, "Well…he's…I mean…" She takes note that they arrived at their location and finds the opportunity to avoid the subject, "Oh look, were here dattebane!"

Naruto knew she was not going to tell him who Jiraiya was but let it go as he saw the end of the hallway was shrouded in a darkness so dark even with a flashlight he wouldn't be able to see though, "So I have to go in there, confront my darker half and somehow beat it?"

Kushina nodded, "That's right, but before you go I have to tell you something very important. It's what I tell all the men that compliment my hair, I love you. And remember the key to work with Kurama is love." She gave him a heartfelt hug as he returned it.

"Thank you, for everything," he said during the hug. He slowly pulled away not wanting to end but knowing he had something he had to do. "Wish me luck," he said before entering the dark abyss.

**Dark part of mind**

For what felt like hours Naruto wandered in the darkness trying to find his darker half, "Hello, anyone home?!" he called out.

Then out of nowhere he hears a voice in the darkness, "_Why? Why do you keep on protecting everyone when it does nothing but bring us pain?_"

Naruto looked at everywhere looking for the source of the voice. Sick of the hide and seek game he yelled, "Whose there? Show yourself!"

Then suddenly the figure showed himself right in front of him revealing him to be an exact copy of Naruto bit his hat is blocking his eyes from his view, "_Why do you protect when in the end we'll get hurt?_" the Naruto clone lifted his head to show his dull red eyes surrounded by black sclera and for some reason they look sad.

Naruto looked at his counterpart in confusion and yelled, "What the hell are you talking about?! I thought my dark side was well…evil, not emo!"

"_You clearly don't understand. There is more than one version of what you call the dark side of a heart. What you are talking about is probably hate and rage, but since we were loved all of our life and never exposed to the hate of the world you can't hate therefore I can't hate. But when we lost the ones that we truly loved and cherish, I was born. Through your sadness and despair I took form into what you see before you. I may be a newborn but I will not let you take control again so we can be hurt again, even if I have to kill you to do so,_" Dark Naruto got out one of his revolvers that looked like Naruto's except it was black, so black it represented the hopelessness and despair that is expressing and he was aiming at his light counterpart. "_You should give up while you still can. There is no hope that you can defeat me._"

That struck a chord in Naruto as he quickly pulled out Love and Peace, "There is no way in hell I'm giving up! I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Hayabusa and I don't give up for anyone, especially to you." He charged shooting only for to doge. He got out his other gun and fired back, Naruto may have avoided the ones that could of crippled or killed him he still got hit. They just kept on shooting and dodging each other, but despite Naruto getting some good hits he's counterpart is winning.

This went on for an unknown amount of time till shot the guns out of Naruto's hands, "_Like I said, it's useless. Bonds are nothing but a weakness, in the end you will lose them and you will experience pain. Not just any kind of pain but the most agonizing pain of them all, the pain of loss. It may not leave scratches or scars on the body but it leaves scars on the heart, and no matter what you do they don't heal. In time the pain may dull but it'll still be there mocking you, always reminded of what you lost. And I don't want to have us deal with that pain again._"

Naruto glared at the other him for telling him to give up and nobody tells Naruto to give up and gets away with it, "You're wrong! When you have bonds you grow stronger so you can protect them. It may be true that you feel pain when you lose those bonds but if you remember to keep them in your heart they'll never leave you. And when I'm done kicking your ass I'll find new friends to bond with and I'll protect them all with my all, even if it means death in the end." Then out of nowhere he pulls out a 9mm and shoots 's guns out of his hands, puts the gun back in one of the storage seals in his coat and unseals his two swords.

mirrored his last action but in a sad motion but with the swords in a reverse color scheme, "_It's too bad the things you want to protect aren't the things I want to protect._" He charged Naruto and hit him with such force that he was pushed violently into the darkness.

When he stopped he found himself stuck on a wall and when he looked down he found an endless hole with water from the sewer lined pouring into the hole. He felt himself slip so he put chakra into his feet to stay on the wall, but knocked him off the wall and the two started falling down the hole, clashing blades in a furry of strikes occasionally adding chakra to the blade to try to cut each other cleanly in two but end up on missing and cutting a gash on the sewer walls. They eventually hit water but kept going down as if they weren't in water at all. The clashed finished with kicking the other one away to one of the submerged tunnels as he stands on another right across from him.

spoke again and despite being underwater he sounded clear as day, "_You see, it's pointless. No matter what you can't win. Even before I was born, little by little you were wallowing yourself in despair. This sewer represents the insecurities you have like wondering who are real parents are, why we can't have friends our age, or why you're different, a freak. And as those insecurities grew so did the unshed tears that flow from the sewer pouring into this place and eventually drowning us in despair. Normally this would take years to do if you didn't get help, but the combination of bottling them up and the loss of our family pushed us to the edge. Whether or not you continue doesn't matter, either way you will lose._"

Naruto was about to charge him again but he suddenly had second thoughts, 'This isn't working, if I don't find a weakness them I'm good as dead.' He then started to remember some important words.

"**Are you Naruto or a pussy?**"

"I'm proud of what you've become."

"No matter where I am, you will always have me in your heart."

"You brought light into the darkness."

"You are the coolest kid a father could ever ask for."

"I love you."

As he got up he recalled something that helped him find a way to defeat this dark emo copy.

"**And remember, not all fights are won by violence!**"

'That's it,' he thought as he charged.

looked on with a bored look, "_I told you already, give up or I have to kill you._" He got his right arm in a stabbing motion as Naruto did the same as he was in the air…water…whatever. When they met was taken off guard by what Naruto did. He missed on purpose, got stabbed in the stomach and was hugging him, "_W-what?_"

"All this time, though short, you were protecting me, weren't you? You were created because I didn't want to lose someone close to me again. But before I came in here to confront you I was given some good advice. That love is the key, mom didn't just mean to working with Kurama but at everything in life. I want to protect because the people I want to protect are the ones I love, whether they be family, friends or something more. I know it's painful when we lose someone we love but if we keep them inside of our hearts then we never lose them at all. So far I have Kurama, Sam, John, uncle A.J, mom, dad and even you," as Naruto said that let out some tears letting Naruto Know that he's getting to him. "That's right, you may be my darker half but you still my half. I shouldn't get rid of you but work with you. You are shadow and I'm the light, the world can't have light without shadow and the shadows can't exist without the light. We need each other; you have the skills while I have the determination. And together we can protect everyone and not lose them at the same time," Naruto finished as he held a little tighter.

And finally the dark clone hugs him back as his figure shimmers away, with the sword through Naruto's gut, in speaks of chakra floating up to the air. Before he disappears from the mindscape two things happen, his eyes changed to a copy of Naruto's and he said, "_Thank you, Onii-san._" And the area is covered in darkness.

After a few minutes the dark clears up to show that he's back with his mom and not a scratch on him. Kushina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and walked over to him, "Did you do it?" she asked.

He looked up to his mom and couldn't help but take notice that his heart felt a lot lighter, he smiled to her and answered, "You know it, dattebayo!" and gave her a thumbs up with a smile that crept her out for some reason but shrugged the feeling off as they walked back to Kurama's cage.

**Kurama's cage**

When Minato finished with the key, since he had time to spare decided to write something in a smaller scroll. When he was finished he faced Kurama, "Kurama-sama, I know you've done more for Naruto then Kushina-chan and I but may I humbly ask for one request before we move on to the afterlife?"

"**I'll here you out but if it involves me doing anything degrading then no,**" the fox told the fourth Hokage.

Said man put both hands up in protest, "Oh no Kurama-sama, I would never ask you to do such a thing. It's just…" He gives the fox the small scroll, "I want you to teach Naruto this Jutsu, and it's his right as my son to know it after all."

Kurama looks at the title and is interested when he read what the jutsu was, "**The Rasengan eh? Ok I will head your request, besides it'll help him when I teach him how to do the Bijūdama so I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for the fact that Kushina didn't learn that jutsu I would have had Naruto learn how to do it by eight.**"

This is when Naruto and Kushina came back from their trip, "I'm ready, is the key ready?" he said in a serious voice that meant all business.

Minato nodded and opened the scroll for Naruto, "All you have to do is channel chakra to this spot to have possession of the key." Naruto did as he said and immediately the scroll rolls back up and vanishes into the Mindscape for storage. "Ok, the rest should come to you."

The young blond went up to the paper seal and ripped it off of the cage to show a lock that looks like a spiral inside of a circle. He put up both his shirt to expose his stomach and his right sleeve to show that seals are going down his right arm and the seal on his tummy. He grabbed the seal with his right hand and turned it counter clockwise causing the lock to unlock in a spiral motion. Once it unlocked all the way the cage opened. "**Now all that's left is to take my chakra while suppressing my will,**" Kurama instructed.

Naruto with his parents look at one another asking the silent question of if they're ready. They nod giving an equally silent answer. The three went over to Kurama and with their chakra pulled out the foxes, it may took nearly fifteen minutes to fight the will but in the end they did it and it would of took longer hadn't Kurama suppressed most of his will himself. When completed Naruto was covered in a yellow shroud of chakra with his trench coat also covered in the yellow chakra that flickers like a flame, underneath the top half remains black with several magatama in yellow by his neck resembling a necklace, he has bold black lines going down his arms and legs and a yellow one on his torso with circles on both shoulders and where the seal is on his stomach, where the bold lines on his limbs reach his hands and feet they wrap around the palms and middle of the feet and leave a small circle on said places, his eyes change to orange and the pupils turn into slits and his whisker marks become bold just like the lines all around his body.

Both of his parents are looking at Naruto's new transformation in awe. Kushina even thought, 'Take the hat away and he looks almost exactly like Minato.'

And almost immediately he went back to normal. As if they spent enough time with their son, they start to disappear in the same way did. "Looks like our time it is just about up, and there was so much that we wanted to teach you…" Minato said only to get cut off by a group hug by his son.

"It is ok mom and dad, just being here and all that you did is enough for me," he said during the hug. He looks to Kurama that's staying out of the family moment, "Well, aren't you going to join in or not?"

The fox blinks in confusion, "**Sorry but I don't do hugs and besides I don't want to oppose on a family moment between yours.**"

"What are you talking about? You are family, from what you told me you've been with the Uzumaki's for about 100 years. And you may be my mentor and best friend but I also see you as an older brother. So come here Onii-san," he made an opening for Kurama to join in.

He sighs in defeat and wraps his tails around the family. At first to Kushina and Minato it was a little awkward and a little ironic, but his fur sure did feel soft and warm squashing the awkwardness away but still felt ironic which was ok to them. They parted after a good minute and Kushina said, "Well this is good buy, I love you Sochi. And thank you for taking care of my baby Kurama, maybe if I was a little more like Naruto we could have been good friends." Then the two souls were gone, finally in the afterlife.

"**You might be right Kushina, at least you called me by my name that time,**" he said hoping she heard it. He then turned to Naruto with a threatening glare, "**And if you ever speak about what happen just now, I'll use you as my new chew toy. Do you understand?**"

"Don't worry, what happened in the mindscape stays in the mindscape," he said as if it were an everyday thing.

The fox sighed in relief, if the other bijū found out that he hugged other humans they would never let him live it down, "**Good, now it's about time you got back to the real world. And once you gather your things I've got more to teach you about Bijū mode.**"

Naruto nodded and left the mindscape.

**13:14 Outside of Area 51**

When Naruto gained consciousness the first thing he felt was that he was sore all over but he powered right through it. Next he gained his sight and what he saw was that the land was littered with craters and trenches all over it and there was no sign of Keigo, 'Probably been vaporized by a Bijūdama,' he thought which Kurama nodded his head in agreement. The only thing that survived Naruto's rampage was the truck with all of its contents and the bodies of Sam and John. He walked with a slight limp to the truck, got out his suit case, took out the black scroll, got his sealing supplies out and made stasis seals all over their dead bodies. Once activated he sealed them inside his black scroll.

Once everything's back in the truck Naruto drives away hoping to avoid the authorities otherwise it will cause even more trouble.

As Naruto was driving Kurama was noticing he was going away from the west coast, '**Um kit, why are we going east when we should be going west?**'

'I want to take the scenic route so that I not only can visit the places I want before we say buy to this world but it will give you time to teach me on the way,' he explained getting Kurama to yell out "**Road trip!**" And Naruto had to resist the urge to slap his forehead at how stupid Kurama could act from time to time.

**23:49 same ally way he was found in Tokyo April 30 2010**

It's been over a year since his parents died and he's been traveling the world. Going to places like Chicago, New York, Washington D.C, London, Miami, his mother's birthplace Berlin, the forests of South America, the wild planes of Africa, the deserts of the Middle East, the frozen planes of Russia and many more. During that time he learned about the abilities of Bijū Mode, like how he can since other people's emotions and he becomes so fast that he leaves a flash of light when he goes from one place to the other, it was theorized by Kurama that it was a bastardized version of his father's Hiraishin. He also was able to transform into a replica of Kurama as well as manifest parts of the fox's body. And instead of a replica of bone and flesh, his enhanced chakra shroud instead enlarges into a transparent tailed beast-cloak that recreates Kurama's overall form, while retaining the exact same seal that was previously present on his body.

He also was also taught the steps to make the Rasengan from the scroll in his mindscape given to Kurama; to say Naruto was surprised was putting it a little lightly. Thanks to shadow clones he was able to master it in one month, but he has to have a clone without Bijū Mode to both spin the chakra in his palm and maintain the sphere so it doesn't grow unstable and explode. He also made a version of it that has the sphere increase its density making it more powerful but he needs the clone that helped create it to stay and maintain it unlike the regular **Rasengan** which the clone can disperse immediately, he calls it the **Ōdama Rasengan**. And after his wind elemental training he added it to the incomplete jutsu to make the **Fūton: Rasenshuriken**, it creates countless microscopic wind-blades that damage the body on a cellular level. The wind blades sever nerve channels in the body, leaving the target unable to move after being struck. It also attacks the chakra circulatory system, Kurama and Naruto learned all of that the hard way when they first used it without throwing it. If it wouldn't have been for Naruto's healing factor, he would have destroyed his ability to use chakra. Later he tried to throw it and shoot it from his revolver, but only could with Bijū Mode active.

And due to mastering the **Rasengan**, it was easier to pick up the **Bijūdama** due to the former was made by his father observing the later. He may only be able to use it in Bijū Mode but it is powerful enough to obliterate the landscape leaving it bare of all life.

His physical exercise hasn't taken a back seat in his training, every day he not only does his regular exercises but he's made them tougher with increases to his gravity seals from 5x to 8x. And due to his travels he's trained in the harshest of conditions, from the dry heat and sands of the desert to the freezing cold tundra of Siberia. And if you saw him shirtless his training would show with an even more muscular build but it's all compact and compressed inside his skinny frame.

When he wasn't training he was either playing tourist or working on his seals. He even made a new one, one that transfers chakra into energy for his vehicles' to electronic devices. But for it to work he would have to print seals on the object to transfer the chakra to the right places so it can run properly. The problem with it is that it uses too much chakra, even for Naruto and the energy only last for four hours of use but if he had someone with either an earth or lightning element when he returned to the past he might be able to reduce the chakra intake by at least 40%.

He also made a small seal that if placed on someone it'll not only show them what there elemental affinity is but also print the same elemental converting seal as well. He just needs to find someone other than himself to test the final product on.

When he took breaks from training he was enjoying the new sights of the world and buying whatever he wanted, like an iPod Touch full of all of his favorite music some western movies and space western manga he loves to read, a portable DVD player so he can watch his whole series of Trigun and Cowboy Beep Bop when he wanted to and souvenir's live tee shirts, postcards and a digital camera to take pictures so if he ever made friends in Konoha he could show them what the future looks like. He even went to a few amusement parks and even rode his dune buggy in the sandy desert as he always wanted to.

Now it's near midnight and he has his suit case in his hand and a belt with a belt buckle that he made with printing storage seals on it that holds his holsters and Love and Peace due to the strict gun laws of Japan and to sneak it by airport security. He looked left and right to make sure that the cost was clear. Seeming satisfied he entered and walked over to the dumpster he was found behind. 'Ok, we're here. Are you ready Kurama-nii-san,' he asked his foxy brother.

Naruto enters Bijū Mode and his eyes go from orange to red, "**Ready as I'll ever be kit,**" Kurama said while controlling Naruto's body. He put the suit case close to his body and made the same hand seals he did about 12 ½ years ago, only in the reverse order. When he made the last hand seal he yelled, "**Kinjutsu: Jikan no Jixyanpu no Jutsu!**" As Naruto's body is encased in a more intense light as his Bijū Mode emits, he quickly grabbed his belongings and the whole alleyway was bathed in a blinding light. When it cleared he along with his stuff is gone.

**Kinjutsu: Jikan no Jixyanpu no Jutsu = Forbidden art: Time Jump Technique**

**That's the end of the first ark, I hope you enjoyed it. Next is where it all started in the manga/anime. Have a good day/night**


	6. The Arrival of the Mysterious Stranger

**They love me, they really love me!**

**Hinata: W-what's wrong with Firebird**

**Naruto: He's been getting really good reviews on the ark he wrote himself, and he's getting a swelled head because of it.**

**Firebird: What's up my characters'? Greatest author in the house.**

**Naruto and Hinata: *They look at Firebird and find his head and find the cranium ten times bigger than it should be* HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *they hold each other as they scream***

**Firebird: What, is there something on my face?**

**Naruto: Y-y-you-your head.**

**Firebird: And what about it?**

**Hinata: I-I-it's h-huge.**

**Firebird: Why thank you, I happen to be highly intelligent.**

**Naruto and Hinata: But…but…but.**

**Firebird: Well I have to go and rub my success in the faces of my more skeptical characters'. Chow.**

**Hinata: Y-you think he'll notice?**

**Naruto: I don't know if it'll be soon but this puts on a new meaning to a swelled head. Anyway since he's not available I'll handle the Q and A for this chapter.**

**Dreaded Rasengan: I hope I get to pop a cap in the Teme's ass. It'll teach him to not shove a Chidori through my chest.**

**Another Guest: At least you're nice about it and gave the story good marks.**

**guest reader: Thanks for your suggestions, I'll have Firebird look at them when he's better.**

**Guest: Actually he told me that he lives with woman most of his life so he knows the dangers of estrogen.**

**Lightningblade49: For the type of fighter jet I'll have to get back on Firebird on that one, but while it would be funny it wouldn't handle the terrain of the Elemental Nations so he would have to use a SUV instead.**

**Naruto: Thanks for your questions and reviews and keep them coming. Hinata, would you please do the exclaimer?**

**Hinata: Firebird doesn't own Naruto, but I'll own him soon if Kishimoto would hurry his ass and get us married already.**

**Ch. 6 The Arrival of the Mysterious Stranger**

**14:31 Academy grounds Konohagakure April 30 2010 A.C.**

Today was the day of graduation for the kids in the academy, which everyone in the class of 30 passed. They are now official shinobi of Konoha and they are one step closer to their dreams and ambitions. Whether they are living a life of adventure, to find their prince charming, or in duck butts case is revenge. Almost every one of the students are now being praised by their parents or guardians, being told how proud they are that there kid is an official ninja and that they love them.

Only two are not so lucky to have that. One had his family taken away from him at the tender age of 7. But the other one is avoiding her family prolonging the scolding from her father from not being good enough. Since the first person isn't important right now we will focus on the second. Sitting on the sole swing in the background is the eldest daughter of the head of the Hyūga clan Hinata. She has dark blue hair cut short, fair skin, and her most noticeable feature are her lavender eyes that are void of any pupils. Normally this is a sign that a person is blind, but that's far from truth as it's the eyes of her clan the Byakugan. A dōjutsu kekkei genkai that when activated gives them near 360o vision, telescopic vision and x ray vision that can also see ones chakra network, combined with their taijutsu, Jūken which uses chakra to attack the inside of the body, there a force to be reckoned with. She is wearing a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants, sandals that everyone in the village is wearing and her newly acquired forehead protector which has a leaf with a spiral in the middle carved into the metal plate around her neck.

As she was sitting on the swing watching the other kids get praised by their parents, she couldn't help but feel her heart ache, 'Why do I have to be so week?' were her depressing thoughts. Ever since her mother died after giving birth to her sister Hanabi her father's expectations grew to impossible standards. Over time as she failed to meet these standards it took away from her self-esteem and caused her to be the stuttering mess she is today. And when it comes to spars with her sister she gets beaten every time but not out being out skilled, she holds back every time so she doesn't hurt her taking the disappointment and ridicule from her clan to protect her Imouto.

Right now I bet you are asking why Hinata is depressed. Well that's because despite passing with fairly good grades she was beat by Sakura, a clan-less ninja and worst of all a fan-girl. How can she face her father when she got beat by a fan-girl? She may have done better than the other girls but it's an embarrassment to be bested by one of Sasuke's number one fan-girls. Next thing she knows is that she will be demoted to the branch house and get one of those tacky seals placed on her forehead, oh and it seals her dōjutsu as well as gives any main branch member to inflict mental pain to her that can kill her due to the seals design.

While she was musing in her depressing thoughts she didn't notice that one of her senseis was approaching her. He was Mizuki, a chūnin that wears the slandered uniform, a blue long sleeved shirt and pants that are taped at the shins, a green flak jacket, a weapon pouch on the back of his hip and ninja sandals. He has shoulder-length, white hair that has a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes that to the untrained eye look sincere but if you look hard enough you can see the hatred in them. As he got close enough he called to her in a gentle and caring voice, "Hey Hinata, why are you so down after you graduated?"

Not expecting someone to be behind her she jumps up and lets out a small "eep" and turns around comically, "W-what are you d-doing here M-Mizuki-sensei?"

"I saw you all by yourself looking a little down and I was curious. Someone that got really good scores shouldn't be upset at all," he said sincerely.

"T-they were not g-good enough," she said quietly to herself.

Mizuki had to really struggle to hear what she said but he heard, barely, "What do you mean they weren't good enough?" he asked to get her to open up to him.

Blushing and looking away because he heard something that she didn't want to be heard, she hesitantly told Mizuki, "W-well…I'm the eldest of the Hyūga head…a-and that means I have to b-be the best at e-everything…and embarrassing the Hyūga name by…l-losing to a f-fan-girl is unacceptable. If m-my father h-hears about this…I don't know what he'll do."

Mizuki had to wince at the mention of being beet by a fan-girl, it's a sad day when you're beaten by one. On the outside he was trying to console her, but on the inside he was smirking evilly, 'Ha, this is way too easy.' Now for the bait, "Well you could get extra credit, but I don't know…"

"Extra credit?" she asked uncertain that she heard him properly.

He snapped his fingers in what appeared to be frustration, "Damn, I shouldn't have told you about that. Besides it was stopped years ago deeming it too dangerous for new genin anyway," he egged her on, all she had to do was ask about it and the scroll will be all his for his true master.

Hinata, desperate for the spot for kunoichi of the year got to her hands and knees and bowed, "Please Mizuki-sensei, let me do it and prove to you that I'm worthy of my father. I'll do anything."

And now she's all his to manipulate the way he wants, "Well…Ok, only because you show promise of being one of the best kunoichi- no, the best shinobi of this generation. Here's what you have to do…" and he gave her instructions to steel the forbidden scroll and then meat him at Kyūbi's grave, the place where the Yondaime sacrificed his wife, newborn son and himself to vanquish the demon once and for all.

**23:55 Kyūbi's Grave**

All was quiet during the night in this clearing in the forest with the one lone shack that was built on the edge of it. Then all of a sudden a bright light engulfed the land mark, when it died down it showed Naruto holding a metal suitcase with Bijū Mode activated and his red silted eyes turned back to their vibrant orange. As fast as he appeared he let go of the cloak and looked over in wonder, "So, this is where I was born?"

The fox scoffed, '**More like where I was sealed, you were born inside of a cave.**'

His blond partner rolled his eyes, "Gee, I feel a lot better now," you could practically see the sarcasm rolling off him.

'**I knew you would, you little smart ass,**' Kurama said clearly annoyed. He then sensed a chakra system coming their way, '**Kit, you better hide. We have company.**'

Knowing that it would be better to reveal himself to the village leader first, he with his suit case jumped behind the trees and foliage out of sight but kept his eyes on the clearing to observe the first person from this time.

Just as he hid himself a girl his age shows up carrying a big scroll. As both Naruto and Kurama get a good look at her they notice that she's about Naruto's age with blue short hair wearing some sort of heavy coat with shorts, at least they know that fashion has evolved for the better. She also has that same forehead protector Minato wore but hanging loosely on her neck kind of like a necklaces and those same sandals.

When Kurama got a look at the scroll he gasped, '**Kit, that's the forbidden scroll!**' But when he got no response he looked at were his container was looking at, he finds him staring at the girl's ass in her tight shorts, '**WILL YOU FOCUS ALREADY!**' he yelled getting Naruto to get his mind out of the gutter.

'Right, now what was it that you just said?' he asked clearly showing that he didn't listen.

Kurama sighs in frustration with dealing with a hormonal teenager, '**When you were staring at her backside and wondering what was behind that coat of hers I was saying she has the forbidden scroll with her.**'

He blushed when Kurama mentioned that he was checking the girl out but got it under control, 'So, what's the big deal? It's just a scroll with jutsus, and by the looks of it she's trying to learn one of them," he said not seeing the big deal as she unrolled said scroll and read through it.

'**Baka, the forbidden scroll holds powerful kinjutsu exclusive to the village that can possibly kill a person if they don't have enough chakra to perform it; in fact the Kage Bushin that I taught you happens to be one of those jutsus. If another village gets a hold of it, it could cause problems later on for the village,**' he explained to Naruto.

'That would mean that she's either going to betray the village or is being either tricked or forced to do it for someone else. And I'm betting on one of the later judging by what you taught me about the clans from this village she's from the Hyūga clan due to her beau…I mean milky lavender eyes void of pupils, and there's no sign of a seal on her smoo…forehead, yea forehead. Hehehe,' he said while slipping that he finds the girl attractive.

Deciding to tease his container, he said to him, '**Admit it, you want her to bare your kits.**'

He almost yelled out loud but managed to keep it in, not so much on the atomic blush, 'Shut up Kurama! Anyway my point is that she's part of the main family who practically rule over the rest of their clan. So why would she betray her village if she's living the good life?'

'**The emotions that she's showing to me say otherwise,**' the fox told Naruto. Said blond looked skeptical so Kurama showed what he meant and teaching Naruto at the same time, '**Try reading her emotions without going in Bijū Mode as that would just give our location away.**'

The blond gunslinger whined, 'But Kurama-nii-san, I can't do it unless I'm in Bijū Mode. Believe me I've tried again and again for a little over a year now. And before you say anything I'm not giving up on it, it's just that now's not the time to practice a skill like that when we want to remain hidden.'

His eternal guest sighed in frustration and decided it was time to give him an important hint, he hoped the blond would of figured it out himself but he needed to learn, '**Ok, if you look into one person's eyes it becomes easier to sense their emotions. It's as they say, the eyes are the window to the soul. For someone that can make new seals off the bat, you can be dim witted at times.**'

Mentally Naruto hit his head with his hand for being an idiot and not thinking about that himself, but now's not the time to beat himself over being dumb. So he did as he was told and was surprised to see dull yet determined eyes, like she was being bent yet hasn't broke yet. As he reached out to feel her emotions he actually felt them this time, he felt her sadness and despair yet strangely enough he didn't feel any hate in her at all. When he felt at least a little hatred for the man that took his family away from the living plain and in others he came across during his travels, but to not feel any hate in one that fells like the world is against her made her an enigma to Naruto and he had to figure her out. 'I get what you mean Kurama but I think we should observe since we know next to nothing of the situation. Once I've seen enough I'll act accordingly,' he said getting approval from the fox and they watched.

**Same time with Hinata**

As she landed in the clearing she felt like someone was watching her, but that's due to a ridicules rumor about it being haunted by the spirit of Kyūbi so she ignored it. "Mizuki-sensei's not here now so I might as well read the scroll to pass the time," and she opened the scroll thinking it was a fake. But to her surprise it had jutsus that were way too advanced for a fresh genin, "W-what is this? **Kage Bushin**, **Bunshin Daibakuha**, **Shiki Fūjin**, I-I can't do these." Then she comes across something else, "**Kokuangyo no Jutsu**, well Kurenai-san has told me that I have potential at using genjutsu. O-ok, I will learn how to use this genjutsu if it's the last thing I do. T-then maybe father will be proud of me for once." She read what the jutsu does and the needed hand signs and got to work.

**03:31 May 1 about 3 ½ hours later**

Hinata was exhausted nearly ready to fall over and pass out, but in the end she managed to learn the genjutsu. It was about this time someone showed up, "Hinata?" the voice said unsure of whom he was seeing.

She jumped and squeaked in surprise, Hinata turned around to get a look of the person that entered the clearing and it turned out to be her other instructor Iruka Umino. He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose, some say he got it on a mission but he says it's a birth mark. He, like Mizuki, wears the Konoha shinobi uniform and his forehead protector on his head like most shinobi. "I-Iruka-sensei, w-what are you doing here?" she asks expecting Mizuki.

He looks her overseeing the scrapes and bruises on her person, 'Has she been practicing all of this time?' he asks himself but remembered why he came here, "Hinata, why did you steal the forbidden scroll?"

She looked at him confused, "W-what do you mean sensei, isn't this the extra credit assignment that'll bump me up to the top kunoichi of the class?"

Now it was his turn to look at her as if she grew a second head, "What are you talking about? There's no such thing as extra credit."

"B-but Mizuki-sensei said that if I steal this scroll from Hokage-s-sama's office then my grade would be b-bumped up enough to beat the top kunoichi," she said in a confused tone which got her thinking that it was a ruse.

Iruka had those same thoughts then he heard a whistling sound which had to be kunai and shrunken headed straight for them, "Look out!" he yelled as he pushed Hinata away. Unfortunately he got pinned down on the shed wall by the projectiles. He looks in the direction of where they came from only to find Mizuki now with his forehead protector worn as a bandana and two giant shuriken strapped onto his back. And by looking at his colleague's eyes, which are full of hate and insanity he put the pieces together, "So that's how it is, am I wrong Mizuki?!"

He gave a cruel laugh directed at Iruka, "Hahahaha, you were such a goody-goody Iruka." He looked at Hinata with the scroll held tightly in her hands and reached his hand out to her, "Good Hinata, just give me the scroll and you will be able to beat Sakura and make daddy proud."

As soon as he said that Iruka yelled, "No, don't Hinata! That scroll holds powerful jutsus from this village, if in the wrong hands it'll endanger everyone we live with!"

"But don't you want to be stronger, to prove daddy wrong. Then give me the scroll and I'll help you get your revenge towards the people that thought of you as weak and worthless," When he said that Hinata got a good look at his eyes and was disgusted by what she saw, hatred rage and insanity.

She fearfully backed away clutching the scroll even tighter, "N-n-n-no Mizuki, I will not let you have the scroll!" she at first stuttered in fear but she yelled loud to show that she wasn't afraid to die, 'It's not like I'll be missed.'

The traitor sighed in disappointment as he got out one of the giant shuriken and spun it with his right arm, "I was seriously hoping that you would accept my offer, but you were just too weak. At the very least I can take your eyes and take them myself. Now do the world a favor and just die!" He threw the oversized tool right at Hinata.

Instead of running away she held the scroll tight and closed her eyes, 'He's right, I am too weak. My father thinks so, my cousin thinks so, the elders think so, and even my imouto thinks I'm weak too. At the very least I can be useful before I die.'

She hears something pierce flesh but feels no pain, she opens her eyes wondering what happened only to look in horror as Iruka is hunched protectively in front of her with the shuriken pinned on his back, "Run, and protect the scroll at all costs," was all he said as she ran as fast as she could in fear.

Mizuki scoffed at Iruka for protecting Hinata as she ran away, "This is why the village is weak, it's people like you that protect weak people like her. It's pathetic; the strong should survive while the weak should parish. Survival of the fittest and you of all people should know that!"

Iruka slowly got up and removed the giant shuriken from his back, "Actually you're wrong as Konoha shinobi we carry the will of fire, the will to protect that which is precious. And I see all of my students as precious!" then he threw the tool at Mizuki in a rage.

Only for him to step to the side and avoid it effortlessly, "I'll deal with you later," Mizuki said as he left Iruka with his wounds. But soon after Iruka grabbed a log and **Henged** into Hinata with the scroll and went after the traitor.

**Hidden near the clearing**

After observing her learn a jutsu Naruto couldn't help but be more impressed with her determination and the refusal to give up. And as some scar nosed man entered the scene he could feel the worry in his emotions for the girl. And as she explained why she did what she did, it proved that his suspicions were true. And when the light blue haired Teme came in and offered Hinata to in a cliché way "join the dark side" she refused and protected the scroll with her life which put her as Naruto's most respectable people.

Then he was about to reveal himself to save her but Iruka beat him to it allowing him to stay hidden. He told her to run and she did. As Mizuki was spouting crap about his version of strength the other one got the oversized shuriken out of his back, told him the true definition of strength in his own words and threw the shiny pointy metal object. Only for it to miss completely allowing him to go after his target and being followed by Iruka disguised as the girl with a scroll and went after the traitor.

'**What do you think we should do?**' Kurama asked wondering what's on his containers mind.

'We should follow them and if it gets out of hand we act,' Naruto said before he ran after them making sure to be careful not to be spotted as he summoned his gun and holsters and put them on his person ready to act when ready.

**Else were in the forest**

Behind a tree sat Hinata holding the forbidden scroll protectively. She was shivering in fear of what was happening, 'Why did Iruka-sensei save a weakling like me, I try and try but every time it's not good enough. Maybe I should give up and give him the scroll to save Iruka-sensei.'

Then she hears the voices of Iruka and Mizuki fighting. "Why would protect a weakling like her instead of getting stronger yourself?" the voice of Mizuki asked.

"It's true I should be getting stronger," Iruka said making Hinata think he's agreeing with him. But was truly surprised at what she heard what he said next, "But I chose to protect this village and its people from people like you."

That got her thinking of what she should do, on one hand she could run towards the village to the Hokage with the scroll and on the other hand she could stay and fight to protect Iruka. So she got up and charged at Mizuki as he was going to hit Iruka. She landed a hit on his face with a well-aimed Jūken palm strike to his face. She put the scroll down and stared at Mizuki with courage and determination in her Jūken stance with Byakugan activated, "I won't let you hurt Iruka-sensei."

Iruka looked at Hinata in horror and yelled, "Hinata, why did you come out?! Just run away!"

All Mizuki did was laugh, "Hahahaha, well it looks like the weak Hyūga finally grew a back bone. But what could you do, I'm a chūnin while you just became a genin. No matter what you can do, I can just kill you in one shot!"

She started to string together a series of 11 hand seals with the last one ending in the tiger seal and said, "Then I won't give you the chance, **Kokuangyo no Jutsu**!"

The next thing Mizuki saw was black, nothing but black like he was in a darkness no light would ever illuminate this darkness, 'W-what is this?' Then next he felt pain all over his body and he started to fall nearly paralyzed. Then as soon as it started he gained his sight back only to see himself on the ground over a heavily painting Hinata over him.

After she subdued the traitor, Iruka couldn't help but stare at her in awe, 'She not only learned an A-rank genjutsu but also used it on Mizuki and use Jūken to neutralize him and still stand.'

Hinata limped over to the scroll, grabbed it and dragged herself over to Iruka and when she was right next to him she collapsed to her knees tiredly. But despite how tired she was she handed him the scroll, "H-here Iruka-sensei, I'm s-sorry that I caused so much t-trouble."

He chuckled a little seeing as how she became brave and courageous to shy and bashful in seconds, "It's alright Hinata, as long as the scroll didn't fall in the wrong hands in the end then there's no harm done."

She then lets out a breath she didn't know she had and was about to sleep when she spots Mizuki shakily get out a vial with a purple liquid and drank the contents. "Hahahaha, you thought that it would be that easy? Well, let me tell you," his muscles start to bulge up to the point that it's tearing his uniform leaving nothing but a ripped flak jacket on top and ripped pants that cover only the thigh and above. He is also getting black striped tattoos, three on each forearm, two on both sides of his cheeks and a seat of arrows put together pointing down on his forehead. To top it off he grew more animalistic in appearance, "It's just begun!" and he charged.

With both Mizuki's speed and that the two ninja's are too exhausted, they couldn't move in time. But when Mizuki was about to hit them with a powerful punch they heard, "**Fūton: Renkūdan**!" And he was hit by a bullet of air that sent him through five trees.

Both teacher and student look to where the jutsu came from only to find a boy with dull color clothes that make it look like he came from Kaze no Kuni holding two strange L shape objects in his hands. And under his hat is a mop of blond hair. As he got closer they could now make out the strange whisker marks on his face, Iruka wondered if it was the spirit of Kyūbi for a second but squashed that Idea as it was ridiculous to begin with. And he looked like he held no affiliation to any hidden village at all by the lack of a forehead protector on his person.

But Hinata was staring at the boy's vibrant blue eyes, they may be full of energy and mischief but they hold sadness deep inside of them. For the first time in her life she could call some one of the opposite sex handsome. She blushed at the thought and looked away to hide it.

Their thoughts were stopped when they heard the stranger, "You alright?"

Iruka, having sensed a foreign chakra signature the whole time said, "Yea Will live. Now tell me why you've been spying on us the entire time and chose now to step in."

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "To tell you the truth I got here hours ago and when I saw her with the scroll I kept watch to get the whole story before I acted. And why I didn't act when that teme decided to do you two in, I thought you had it under control." He turned his attention to the girl and said, "By the way you were pretty strong out there using an A-rank genjutsu despite being a genin."

Hinata blushed at the praise; no one has ever said she was strong. Everyone has either thought she was weak or ignored her all together because she was a main member of the Hyūga clan and they didn't want to say the wrong thing and make enemies out of them. "T-thank you but I'm not strong, I couldn't defeat M-Mizuki," she said on the verge of tears.

"What are you talking about? You managed to take down a chūnin, although temporarily, despite being a genin and used an A-rank genjutsu to do so. Besides you showed me you were strong by having the courage to protect your sensei. A wise man once told me it takes power to kill someone, but it takes strength to protect someone, and you showed me that you would protect the people close to you even if it meant death. So don't sell yourself short and don't let people make you think differently," he told Hinata what he thought was the truth to make her feel better not wanting a beautiful angel like herself to cry.

She looked at him in surprise and contemplated on his words then she cleared her tears and looked happy for once, "Thank you, um…" she thanked him unable to finish as she doesn't know his name.

Looking embarrassed he introduced himself, "Sorry, I'm Naruto U. N. Hayabusa and it's nice to meet you."

"H-Hinata Hyūga, and thank you Naruto-kun," she returned the introduction, even going as far as to add kun to his name to thank him.

He blushed at the new title and asked, "If you get to call me Naruto-kun, can I call you Hinata-chan?" She blushed but shyly nodded.

Sensing the hatred of Mizuki coming closer, Kurama told his host, '**I hate to interrupt your flirting but he who smells like tiger is on the prowl and is closing in fast.**'

Naruto turned a little red due to his Onii-san's teasing but shook it off and stood protectively in front of the two ninja's, "Just sit back you two, I got this handled."

Just as soon as he entered his stance an injured and pissed off Mizuki entered and looked at the boy responsible for the attack that nailed him, "Ok, who the fuck are you!"

Naruto just said, "The one who fucked your mom in the ass last night." Hinata blushed at the language that was coming from her new friend and Iruka looked on in amazement that a twelve year-old boy would know those types of words.

But Mizuki was not amused and charged recklessly with his right fist cocked back, "I'll kill you, you fucking brat!"

But all Naruto did was put his pistols back in there holsters and catch Mizuki's punch as if it were a baseball but it did cause a small crater to form beneath his feet. "Nice love tap, want to see mine?" he asked mockingly. And the next thing the traitor knew he felt pain in his abdomen as Naruto slammed his fist in it causing him to rocket towards the sky which he followed. As Mizuki reached his peak Naruto seemingly appeared and slammed both fist in an overhead strike aimed at his back sending him towards the ground and fast. When he landed he created a crater five times bigger than his blocked punch with the blond landing gracefully just outside the blast zone, "And that was my **Hayabusa Bakku Bureekaa Rendan**. Now all I have to do is draw up a stasis seal and we can be done here."

But before he could get his sealing supplies out Mizuki comes out of the crater now looking like a bipedal tiger, and he didn't look happy, "That hurt you teme, now I'm going to kill you!" and he charged again.

'Does he ever learn?' Naruto thought to himself. As he was seeing the man-tiger approaching he couldn't help but notice that he was slower than before. He smirked and as Mizuki closed the distains between them he started his onslaught, but Naruto dogged every attack effortlessly for 10 minutes just to taunt the man turned beast. "What's the matter you Tony the Tiger reject, am I too fast for you?" he asked as he kicked with adding wind chakra to his strike to cut open his abdomen and sent him stumbling back.

As he stumbled he held his cut stomach and glared at his opponent, "I don't care how long it takes; I'm going to kill you just to shut that smart mouth of yours!" And to no surprise he charges again.

As Naruto was dogging strike after strike he was getting bored. So he turned to Iruka still dogging and said, "Um…Iruka was it?" he got a positive nod for his troubles, "Do traitors get sentenced to be executed without trial?"

The academy instructor thought for a moment but says, "As long as they're shinobi under the leadership of the Hokage, but if they are aligned with an enemy of ours then he needs to be alive for us to interrogate him to find out what our enemy is up to."

"So if he doesn't have any useful Intel, he's just wasted space?" the blond asked.

"Pretty much," was all the man said.

But before Naruto could even think of interrogating Mr. Mc. Fluffy Claws, he starts to shrivel up into a grey withered husk, "No, what's happening to me. I was supposed to be strong and powerful like Orochimaru-sama told me…" He then slumped to the ground dead.

As the other's looked horrified at the scene that unfolded, Naruto went over to the body and kicked it for good measure, "Yep, he's dead. And I was going to have so much fun with him too," everyone, including Kurama sweatdroped at how he sounded like a certain snake mistress.

Just then a squad of ANBU appeared with an old man in a red and white robes and a red tri-corner hat with the front white that has the kanji for fire in red. When he looks at Naruto he looks shocked like he's seen a ghost.

Naruto sees this and Kurama said to his host, '**So, the old monkey is Hokage now. I thought he would find another successor instead of taking the job again.**'

Naruto shrugs his shoulders and approaches the Hokage and bows formally, knowing it's not the time to be casual, "Hokage-sama, judging by the look on your face you probably know who I am. I wish to discuss where I was for 12 ½ years and my rank in private as I wish to enroll as a Konoha shinobi."

He just nods dumbly and orders his ANBU, "Hand me the forbidden scroll and get the story on what happened here." A chorus of "Hai Hokage-sama" from the ANBU was heard as they gathered the corps of Mizuki and the one ironically wearing the tiger mask and is clearly the captain hands the Hokage the scroll, "The forbidden scroll has been retreated Hokage-sama."

"Thank you Tora, now continue with damage control while I talk with this young man here. And before you protest, I trust him as he saved my fellow shinobi," he said in a commanding tone that left no room for an argument. He gave a "Hai Hokage-sama" and left to join his subordinates. The blond whistles and signals another blond that came out but with a metal suitcase handing it to the original before exploding into smoke, this got surprised looks from everyone but they went back to what they were doing knowing that was more important. Then the old man and the blond walked over to the former's office as the sun was coming out for a very long story.

**And Naruto's back in the village.**

**And before you question on how one sided the Mizuki fight was in the end, and I know you will, he is in my opinion the weakest villain in the series. I mean he has to rely on a potion from the Hebe-pedo that only kills you in the end and it doesn't even make him that much stronger in the first place, but he also was brutally beaten by canon Naruto at the start. Personally I rank him high-genin to mid-chūnin.**

**Hayabusa Bakku Bureekaa Rendan- Hayabusa Back Breaker Combo**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. First day in the village

**Sorry about last time, I don't know what came over me?**

**Naruto: It's cool. A little pride is ok, but overdoing it isn't good for you.**

**Zabuza: And it showed with your oversized head, how it happened we'll never know.**

**Firebird: *stares blankly at Zabuza* what are you doing here? I haven't introduced you yet in the story.**

**Zabuza: Because I'm your awesome best friend that always hangs out with you.**

**Firebird: You're also the reason that I'm broke with all the property damage you cause.**

**Zabuza: I wasn't in the right state of mind when all of that happened.**

**Firebird: That's because you were either too drunk or high to be in a right state of mind in the first place. And kid's, that's why alcohol and drugs are bad for you.**

**Zabuza: But drugs and liquor are so much fun.**

**Firebird: Seriously, do you have a drinking problem?**

**Zabuza: No, I have no problems drinking.**

**Firebird: *sigh* forget it; I'm responding to the reviewers…Wow, no questions to answer this time but a lot of praise for the story, thank you. And I'm glad everyone understands the Mizuki vs. Naruto fight so I was worried over nothing.**

**Poll is now up for harem, visiting my profile to place your input. If it's a go for the harem it will be Hinata and two other girls, I might add one more if I feel like it but other than that no more. The poll will end after the wave ark. So if you want to have it a harem or not, you have to vote, if you don't and it ends up the way you don't want it all you can blame is yourself.**

**Zabuza, sense you're here you might as well do the disclaimer for me**

**Zabuza: Firebird doesn't own Naruto, and where the hell is my spinoff!**

**Ch. 7 First day in the village**

**04:13 Hokage's office**

Naruto and the old Hokage entered the office with the former closing the door and placing a sound and a sight blocking seal to prevent someone with a dōjutsu from reading their lips during their private conversation. As the old man took a seat at his desk, Naruto looked everywhere around the office to make sure no one is eavesdropping. After some time the blond asked the Hokage, "Hiruzen Sarutobi, you have ANBU in here right now?"

"No, you said you wanted to talk in private…" he said only to be cut off by Naruto staring at him intensely as if looking for any kind of deceit.

After a minute the blond smiled, "That's good, but you might want to cover your ears."

Looking a little confused by the strange request, Hiruzen complies by listening to the somewhat bipolar blond in the room. And then said blond got out both Love and Peace and shot at five random spots in the office.

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

And then five bodies fell to the floor that look like ANBU but have blank masks with the kanji for root on them. The old man was shocked by both how the blonds weapons seemingly killed five ANBU like it was nothing and that his rival Danzō still has ROOT open when he ordered it to be discontinued in the first place. It unnerved him that this boy could kill him so easily without feeling even remotely affected.

Just as fast Naruto shot the ANBU not loyal to the old man he put them away and sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk casually, "We can talk now that the ANBU clearly not loyal to you are indisposed of. Let's start with introductions; I'm Naruto U. N. Hayabusa and I have a feeling that you know what the U and N stand for."

Hiruzen shakily spoke as he didn't believe what he was hearing, "U-U-Uzumaki and N-N-N-Namikaze, h-h-h-how?"

Naruto sighed already tired, "You might as well get comfy because it's a long story, and I'd appreciate it that you don't interrupt me as well as hold all questions till the end." The old man nodded. "Well it all started with…" and he told his and Kurama's tale leaving nothing out.

**04:53 a little over a half hour later**

After it was told, Hiruzen wondered if all he ever knows about the fox was a lie. He was under the impression that Kyūbi…no Kurama was a demon that if free destroys all life in existents, but from what Naruto was saying is that Kurama is actually the victim in a Senju/Uchiha rivalry gone too far. He was going to say that he might be tricking his host, but as if Naruto knew what he was thinking leaked a little killing intent to get him to think otherwise.

And if that's not too much, then the idea of Naruto being raised in the future sounded completely ridicules. Keep in mind that hearing about a future without chakra and technology being a little more advanced, any other ninja would think it was ridiculous too. But the proof that he had was enough to say he wasn't lying, especially the music device he calls an iPod that played what he called Baby's Got Back which is something he expected to come from Kumo.

After soaking it all in, Hiruzen asked the one question that needed to be asked, "So now what do we do from here?"

"Well from what I told you before I want to enroll as one of your shinobi and I need the keys to my parents' house," the blond said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um… Ok. Before you officially become a Konoha shinobi I need to know of what you can do so I can give you a rank," the old village leader said.

Naruto thought for a moment to measure his own skills, "Well for taijutsu I would say around mid-chūnin, the only thing holding me back is the lack of fast opponents that I faced so once I spar with a jōnin it will go up. My ninjutsu a high-jōnin, I know wind and fire jutsus and how to manipulate the same two elements as well as the **Kage Bushin**, the **Henge**, **Kawarimi** and the **Rasengan**,that my father's soul left me over a year ago and I even completed it but I can't use it without the fox's chakra which I got control over. My genjutsu a low-chūnin, all I can do is dispel them with either Kurama or myself doing it unless it's made by the Sharingan and thanks to my horrible chakra control I can't progress any further in the field. Kenjutsu and weapons is a high-kage, I'm not only a master of duel bladed combat but I also have a lot of toys that haven't been seen before so no one knows how to counter them. For fūinjutsu is high-kage or beyond, I have studied and memorized every seal that Kurama knows as well as make my own, my gun's run on seals allowing me to have it function as a normal gun, shoot out elemental jutsus as well as add wind to my projectiles. I could go on about how it works but we don't have time. I have limitless stamina due to be being Kurama's jinchūriki, which led to me being able to train harder than any human known in the future. I even have gravity seals that multiply my weight, I now have it set to 8x my normal weight. And I'm highly intelligent, right from when I was born I was taught everything my parents know and they taught me how to play a mean game of shogi. All in all I'd say I would be a jōnin in rank."

All the old man could do was open his mouth in shock. This boy managed to be a prodigy made under their noses; he's even greater than Itachi when he was an ANBU caption at age thirteen. And thinking at the battle with Mizuki he witnessed threw his crystal ball before he got there; Naruto was just toying with him. Closing his mouth he asked, "Who in the world taught you?"

"Well my adopted family handled my physical and mental abilities and I greatly increased my physical training a year ago, but Kurama taught me how to use chakra and my chakra based skills like sealing and to channel chakra correctly," Naruto told Hiruzen.

"Unfortunately I can't start you out as a jōnin right away but due to your skills and if I can get Inoichi to show me your life to prove you can do all of that you clam, I'll make you a special jōnin then later I can promote you to regular jōnin," the Hokage offered.

The blond thought it over with his foxy friend with a faraway look in his eyes, 'What do you think Kurama?'

'**Hum…As long as you keep both the identity of being a jinchūriki and Minato's son tight lipped it'll be ok, because the man that release me not only wanted my power and most likely will come after it again but he also held hatred for your father for some reason as well,**' Kurama told his partner the best course of action and he agreed.

He then lost that look and said, "I'll agree to those terms but both my identity as Minato's son and jinchūriki status must be kept from everyone but you, Inoichi as he'll find out when he peers into my memories and anyone that was close to my father as they will find out on their own, at least till the time is right. The reason why is that according to Kurama I'll have people after me for either being the son of the Yondaime or Jinchūriki of Kurama."

The Sandaime thought this over and nodded in approval, "I'll accept your terms and not reveal this to anyone but the people mentioned, and there are only two people that were close to your father. One happens to be your godfather and a student of mine; he's not in the village right now as he has his own spy network he maintains for the village which I'll send a message to come back to the village as soon as possible. But the second one is a jōnin and your father's only living student. I'll have him come over with Inoichi when we're ready, just don't be surprised if he's two hours late." The old man opened a drawer, took out an orange book, bit his finger to draw out blood and smeared it inside of the drawer. As the blood touched the bottom a poof of smoke appears and when it's clear he has a map and a tri-pronged kunai with a line of seals on the handle, "this map will show you were your home is if you constantly feed it your chakra and this kunai is the key, all he said about it is that you would know how to use it. Now head home, gets some rest, get settled it and report back here tomorrow at 13:00 for your initiation."

Naruto took the items and held out his hand and said casually, "Thanks jiji for this opportunity and I'll make this village proud." Then he left to find his house in the village.

As he watched the retreating form of his successor's son he couldn't help but think, 'I know you will Naruto-kun, and I'm glad you were alive all this time.'

**06:07 Edge of Konohagakure**

It took him nearly an hour but he finally found the place. Now all that was left is to get through the big wooden gate full of seals that were made to repel intruders and a spiral lock that's similar to the lock for Kurama's cage. He looks at the kunai and the lock then he gets an idea. He inserts the kunai into the spiral with all three blades in the lock and he rotates it 90o clockwise and the spiral follows till it nearly disappears letting the gate open for the first time in almost 13 years.

He enters the yard and couldn't help but muse that it was a beautiful lawn at a time. It was spacious but with some patches of dead and overgrown grass all over, a large garden with wilted flowers of mostly roses, tulips and daffodils that dominated the area, and a koi pond that's full of yellow dirty water and dead koi fish due to neglect. But despite how bad it looked now, with a little work it'll be back and more beautiful than ever. He takes the tri-pronged kunai, closes the gate and locks it back up before entering the modest looking two story house that he would find in the wealthy neighborhoods in Japan. It was clearly not painted any color leaving it the color of the wood, blue traditional tiling on the roof and the door was littered with seals to further enforce security just in case someone got over the gate. Looking at it for a moment he found it to be an I.D seal that would only let his parent in, but since he's there son and there for a mix of their chakra as are every kid is to their parents it would let him in.

He put his hand on the door, pumped his chakra into the seal and the door opened for him letting him inside. He first saw a vast living area with a couch, a few chairs with tables by the chairs with reading lamps all facing a fireplace and all of it was covered in dust. Right next to it was a kitchen with a fridge filled with spoiled food, a stove, shelves and counters filled with hopefully nonperishables, in the middle of the kitchen is an island with four stools making him think that they ate there and all of that too is covered in dust. He then found two sets of stares, one going up and the other going down. Since he was tired he went up knowing the bedrooms are most likely there. When he got up there he opened the closest door that led to a guest room with a twin sized bed, a small nightstand with a lamp on top and a dresser on the opposite wall as the bed. He dropped his suitcase and fell face down on the bed with dark colored sheets letting sleep take him.

**11:47 Naruto's house**

After about five hours of sleep Naruto got up and opened his suit case to get out his black scroll. He unrolled it and unsealed some of its contents which happened to be a whole lot of cleaning supplies. He made 40 clones and assigned them jobs, "Ok, I want you in groups of five. Team one handles the living room while team two tackles the kitchen. Team three gets the bathroom up here while teams four through six get the rooms. Team seven cleans whatever's in the basement and team eight cleans the lawn to the best of your abilities. In the mean time I'll be out to convert the gold we collected throughout the years and convert it to the currency that the village uses as well as do some grocery shopping and seeing if I can find a landscaper in the village. Now go grab what supplies you need and get to work, I want this place spotless by the time I get back. Understood?" he got a chorus of "Hai boss" and he left the clones to their work.

**15:13 Market district Konohagakure**

After getting all 250ibs of gold that he earned for the missions he went on with his family and later on solo missions as well as his winnings from the casinos back where he was raised converted to ryō from the bank, it turned out to be about a little over 50 million ryō (approximately 5.5 million US dollars) leaving the workers slacked jawed at the amount. They tried to convince Naruto to open a checking account only to be denied as it's safer on his person sealed in a scroll with an I.D seal on it. Now he has money to hire some professional landscapers to fix the yard and for groceries.

As he was browsing the fruit stalls he spots a familiar head of blue hair so he headed over to her. "Hey Hinata-chan," he called out to her.

Said girl turned her head to look at the boy that saved her last night causing her to blush, "N-Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?"

He gave her a cheesy grin that sent shivers down her spine, "Well I just got a place and I'm buying some fresh produce so I can have a stocked kitchen. But I don't know my way around here so I was hoping that you could show me around," he said hopping she would so he could spend more time with her.

After looking at her feet and poking her fingers with a blush on her face she said, "O-o-o-o-ok, I-I-I-I'll show you a-around."

And he went on a tour of the village with Hinata as his lovely tour guide. She showed him the public bathhouses, the many stores that are in the village as he bought the produce he needed and sealed it inside of a small green scroll, the local parks where they ended up swinging on a swing set like they were five, the many training grounds where shinobi practice their skills in the ninja art, and all of the restaurants like the Yakiniku Q, a Gyū-Kaku-style yakiniku restaurant which specializes in barbecue beef, the local bars where the senor shinobi hang out, a bakery where he bought some cinnamon buns to Hinata's delight and in return he found Ichiraku's, a family owned ramen bar that serves miso ramen which happens to be his favorite his favorite.

And that's where they are now, with Hinata still on her first bowl while Naruto's on his tenth with the owner/cook who's named Teuchi, his daughter who introduced herself as Ayame and herself staring in awe as he devoured the noodle dish, "Keep them coming old man, this is the best ramen I've ever had in my life and I traveled all over the world too!" he yelled for more as if ten wasn't enough.

The old man breaks out of his musing and goes back in the kitchen to whip up more for the hungry blond, "Coming right up!"

As Teuchi is in the kitchen Naruto started off with some small talk, "Thanks again for showing me around, if it weren't for you I would have never come across a place like this."

"I-I-It was n-nothing," she answered shyly.

"So, what's life like in Konoha?" he asks.

"Um…well it's ok. T-the people are n-nice and it is w-warm all year round. If only my family was the same." She said the last part quietly to herself not wanting her friend to hear about her problems.

But thanks to his enhanced sense of hearing he caught it, "What do you mean by that, why would your family not be like that?"

She thought about telling him but pulled back, "Um…n-never mind, I don't want to t-trouble you with my problems."

Naruto knew something was bothering her but let it go for now with giving her some advice, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but you will feel better if you do tell someone who's willing to listen. If there's something on your mind don't hesitate to talk to me, you wouldn't trouble me at all as I like listening to you."

She was blushing up a storm and was failing to hide it from everyone's view. After she got control over the color of her face she said, "T-thank you Naruto-kun, b-but I still don't feel r-ready to share what I feel right now."

"That's quite alright, we are entitled to our secrets after all," he said having some of his own.

It was silent again but this time awkward until Hinata took the initiative, keeps the conversation going not noticing that her stutter vanished, "Um…where did you live before coming to Konoha?"

"Well, it's a land far, far away…" and he told her what his life was like with Sam, John and A.J without telling her he was raised from the future, about Kurama, kept it vague when it came to when they died and when it came to why he came here he told her that he found out that his birth parents lived here and he traveled a long way to get here. And Hinata listened, learning as much about the mystery that's known as Naruto U. N. Hayabusa.

**20:05 on the way to Hyūga compound**

They talked at Ichiraku's for hours about a little of their lives, but all things must come to an end especially if it's getting dark. So we find Naruto walking Hinata home as to him is the way a man should treat a lady. But she kept on protesting, "Y-you don't have to walk me home, I-I'll be fine."

But he kept on insisting, "And I said it was fine, it's on the way to my place. And what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't escort a lady to her home?"

She blushed at being called a lady and tries to keep protesting but they already made it to the gates of the Hyūga compound, "T-thank you for today Naruto-kun."

"It's I that should be thanking you. You showing me around will help me a lot in the long run and the next time your free we should hang out again," he suggested.

"I'd like that," she said to herself. Hinata looked at Naruto as he was walking away and waved, "Buy Naruto-kun." Then she went inside in the first time since her mother died with a happy face. As she was about to enter her room and without turning greets the person behind her, "Good night Neji-nii-san."

Said man, a year older than Hinata with the same eyes and skin tone as her and long black hair tied in a loose ponytail. He wears a khaki shirt, under which he wore a dull blue shirt with mesh armor underneath it, dark brown shorts, and blue shinobi sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg. And his normal cold look is replaced by one of surprise, not by the fact she detected him but by being happy. Normally she would stay quiet unless spoken too like a good girl. Now is if her mood pulled a 360 for who knows what. Well he was going to find out and take it away from her to make her learn her rightful place as fate dictates.

**20:41 Naruto's Home**

As he entered through the gate he looked at the lawn and found the grass cut with the weeds pulled out, the garden stripped bare for the replanting of new flowers and the Koi pond a little less yellow and void of any dead fish. When he went inside he found that the place was void of dust with some of the furniture he had with him from the future set up like his 42'' widescreen TV with DVD player, Wii, PS3 and Xbox 360 and next to the TV is a book shelf full of DVD's and video games fill the selves. And all of his clones are sitting either on the couch, one of the chairs or on the floor watching a movie.

When they heard there master walk in they turned and shouted, "Where the hell were you, boss?" "We finished hours ago!" "We put our stuff away without you!" "We even went through a whole season of Bleach!"

The real Naruto just put his hands up to shut up his doppelgangers', "Settle down. And if you must know I met up with Hinata-chan and she gave me a tour of the village. Now dispel yourselves, one group at a time." And as they did he discovered the other rooms he didn't come across that his clones did.

The kitchen was sparkling with the fridge being so old that the old one was trashed and replaced with the one he had and the stove's burners were busted so his clones drew fire elemental converting seals to where the burners were and chakra channeling seals so when he cooks he can channel his chakra safely. And all of the spoiled food in the pantries was indisposed of.

There was also a library full of scrolls that had several jutsus and sealing formulas written in them and a few books that are like the one Hiruzen had in the drawer that he got the key and map out of. And a desk that was obviously used for studying on scrolls and writing up seals with a pile of blank scrolls on the floor and a bottle of ink and line of brushes of many sizes all lined up in a neat and tidy fashion.

Up stares in the rooms were now spotless and surprisingly nothing needed to be either fixed or replaced. There were three rooms, one guest room where he slept, a master bedroom with a king sized bed with a red comforter over yellow sheets and matching pillow cases with a night stand and lamp on each side of the bed, the corner has a shrine that's dedicated to his late family with their group picture in a new frame and incents that are ready to be lit whenever he wanted to pray to them, a dresser and two doors; one that leads to a closet full of clothes and the other to a master bathroom with an oversized tub, toilet and sink with a mirror above it. And a nursery with light blue wallpaper, a crib with orange and white sheets and a red chair in the corner hinting that was once his and he kept the way it was for personal reasons, as he was viewing the memory he couldn't help but let out a tear from his eye.

Down stares is an empty cellar that he put his weapon, vehicle and miscellaneous scroll, some of his wine that he gathered from Europe and all over in his travels and a washer and dryer that was already there.

And outside there was also both a blank area he plans to make into a training ground and a privet hot spring that still works perfectly, he might even try it later next week.

After reviewing the memories of the house he first put up the food he bought today in the kitchen then headed to the master bedroom and headed to bed as he had a long day tomorrow.

**14:58 Hokage's office May 2**

Today is the day, After Naruto got up at 06:00 sharp (a habit he picked up from Sam getting him up every day for nearly 10 years) he did his normal warm up for the day meeting some colorful people along the way, then he had a hearty breakfast of eggs and pancakes with a large glass of milk, he later trained at one of the training grounds to pass the time before lunch where he went to Ichiraku's for some ramen and finally he arrived for his appointment with the Hokage to get him in the ranks of the shinobi. All is going well except one person hasn't showed up and he's almost two hour's late. At his desk is the Hokage and by the door is a man with long blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well-defined jaw line. He is wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori. Hiruzen introduced him as Inoichi to the young blond.

Well luckily for Naruto he's got someone to help him pass the time as he was sitting on the floor in a meditative position conversing with Kurama. 'So, what's Kakashi like?' he asked.

'**Well the first time Kushina met him he was so uptight for a kid but after he lost both his teammates overtime he started to get depressed and enlisted in ANBU with nothing to lose, eventually becoming a captain of his own squad,**' Kurama answered for him.

'I'm not going to get along with him, am I?' the blond summed up what his partner told him.

The fox added, '**Keep in mind that** **my information's 12 ½ years old. All I can say is who knows.**'

And then in a poof of smoke a tall fair-skinned man with spiky white hair, one visible dark eye as his other one's covered by his forehead protector, a face mask that covers half of his face and he wears the slandered Konoha shinobi uniform with fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backs of them. He appears to be relaxed and laid-back but as Naruto looked closer he was in a ready stance just in case he had to take action.

When the smoke cleared out he gave everybody in the room an embarrassed eye smile, "Sorry I'm late, an old lady needed help crossing the street but there was a black cat so we had to take the long way around and I got lost to the road to life."

The old man just sighed, "Just get in here so I can get this meeting started."

As Naruto was placing the sound and sight seals in the room and scanned for any unwanted guests, satisfied for finding none he nods at the Hokage and stands right next to him as Inoichi and Kakashi stand in front of the desk facing the other two.

As Naruto was doing that Kurama was shocked at the Kakashi he sees now, '**What the hell happened to him while I was gone. He went from up tight over achiever to a lazy smart ass that's expected to be late. What's next is he going to be an open pervert?**' And as if on cue he pulls out a orange book from one of the pockets on his flak jacket and reads it, '**Seriously, what the fuck happened when I was gone!?**'

Naruto picked his ear with his pinky due to his partner freaking out, 'What's the problem Onii-san? He's way better than you put him out to be.'

'**He's just changed a lot since the last time I saw him. I suspect he's baked as a potato,**' Kurama said suggesting that the cyclops was high.

Internally Naruto was staring at the fox like he's gone insane, 'What are you talking about? Marijuana doesn't even exist in this time,' he said.

'**But they have certain herbs that if smoked can cause similar effects,**' Kurama countered getting an internal sigh from his host.

'Whatever, but I still say he's not high judging by the stance he holds. He may look relaxed but if you looked closer at his hands they were close to the many pouches so he can pull out a kunai at a moment's notice,' Naruto rebutted Kurama's earlier statement. Kurama didn't say anything more on the subject telling him that he won this round.

Without looking away from his erotic litterateur he asked, "Why did you call us and who's the kid?"

The old man took a deep breath awaiting the mass of emotions that Kakashi will show, "Kakashi you were right, he is alive. And two nights ago we found him, or to be more accurate he found us."

When Naruto was declared dead only one person didn't believe it or he was in a state of eternal denial, that person was Kakashi. When he heard that there was no body of his sensei's child he knew that he didn't die so he went on as many ANBU missions as he could that went all over the world to look for the child hoping he found him alive and unharmed. He even convinced the toad sennin Jiraiya to keep an eye out for him in his travels. And 12 ½ years later he's still looking for him, and he is finally found.

The reaction was immediate, Kakashi slowly lost his grip on his book and it fell towards the ground with a wide eye expression and if you look closely there was a tear leaking out of the eye. "I-I-is he?" he asked pointing a shaking finger at the blond with a hat.

"Yes he's Naruto U. N. Hayabusa, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki," Hiruzen said getting a shocked look from the other man in the room.

"B-but I thought M-Minato sacrificed his s-son to vanquish the beast to an-nother realm never to r-return," Inoichi said in a shaky voice.

"That's what we all were leaded to believe, but I was told otherwise. You two were brought here for different reasons. We needed you Inoichi to scan and project his mind for proof of his skills so I can give him an appropriate rank. And Kakashi since you were close to Minato and to a lesser extent Kushina you would have found out eventually according to Naruto. We would of hade Jiraiya join us but is unenviable at the time. Now Naruto just sit and relax as Inoichi will look into your mind and project it on the wall for all of us to see," he told everybody to make sure they knew what to do.

After Naruto sat on a chair facing the opposite way of the wall and the mind walker was about to do his deed he told them, "Ok we'll allow you to see our life and achievement's, nothing else. I'll help guide you to the right memories and if I or Kurama see you dig up more than you should, then we'll show you an image so disturbing you won't be able to sleep for years."

Said man felt a shiver go up his spine knowing that the boy will hold true to his promise, "Ok, just close your eyes and relax," he instructed. Naruto did as he was told as the Yamanaka put his right hand over his forehead and they both stood still. For what seemed like forever Inoichi's eyes opened up and light shot out of them like a movie projector. 'So that's why they don't have pupils,' the old man and Kakashi mused.

On the human projector showed what happened in Naruto's life in a land they haven't seen before, from when he was an infant being taught at a rapid paste to his physical training as a ninja. They almost had a heart attack when Naruto almost willingly let Kurama out but was surprised by the fox preventing the child from doing so to know why. As they heard the blonde's speech they reflected on the hate they hold for the beast and when they concluded that there hate was directed from the wrong source they felt like shit. And if they were shocked before, they were gob smacked of the realization that Kurama escaped to the future but got sealed within Naruto bringing him along. Then his training in chakra with his first jutsu the **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**, a B-Rank kinjutsu done by a six year old was thought of as impossible till they saw it happen. Then his marksman training showing off his skills with weapons never even heard of, it's a good thing Danzō wasn't here to see this. They observed his strength, speed, stamina and tactical skills based of the memories he's showing. When they got to the day where he lost everything they felt sympathetic towards the blond, more so with Kakashi as he too lost everyone he was close to as well. The memory skipped to him in his Bijū Mode training showing them that his strength and speed increase as well as his jutsus' getting a boost in power. He is shown to perform the **Rasengan** as well as other versions, one of which is a completed version with the wind element added to it. Finally he is seen in various climates training, at one point he's in a scorching desert and the next he's on an iceberg in what looks like frozen weather and the next he's climbing one of those huge structures that they've seen in his memories using the tree climbing exercise while maintaining two **Rasengans**, one in each hand with pieces of paper he ripped out of a notebook sticking all over his body. Kakashi was thankful his "rival" wasn't here as he would not shut up about the spring time of youth that Naruto was showing.

Finally the show ended as Inoichi closed his eyes and the two came back to reality. But as soon as the mind walker gained control over his body he stumbles back emotionally exhausted and strangely frightened. The old man and Kakashi came to his side in an instant, "Inoichi-san, are you alright," Kakashi asked in concern for his fellow Konoha shinobi.

All the old blond did was shake and stutter, "I-I-I-I'm n-n-n-n-not g-g-g-g-g-going in t-t-t-t-t-there a-a-a-a-again."

The two other shinobi look at Naruto accusingly as he lets out a nervous laugh, "Sorry about that, I should have warned you about that particular memory. Kurama may tolerate humans now but he still has his pride."

Before Kakashi could question what Inoichi saw the Hokage coughed loudly to get everyone's attention, "Now that we reviewed Naruto-kun's…interesting life. Kakashi, what do you think?"

"Well for someone his age his resume is impressive, he even learned to use his chakra in a world that doesn't have it in the first place. But despite his experience in assassination and espionage his fastest opponent was so slow I was slowly falling asleep just following the movements. I don't think he's ready for jōnin yet but if he spars with other jōnin to improve his hand-eye coordination then he'll be ready," he evaluated, giving his own opinion as a jōnin.

Hiruzen nods in understanding as Naruto told him the same thing but in more detail. He turns to the recovering Inoichi, "And you Inoichi?"

The old blond forcefully recovered from his shaking and told everyone on his thoughts on Naruto, "He would make an exceptional squad leader with more experience. At his state right now he couldn't take a jōnin but in time that could change. I recommend him to be a special jōnin for a while then promote him when we think he's ready."

The Hokage opened one of the drawers and took out a forehead protector, "Then I've decided. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Hayabusa, I hereby appoint you as a special jōnin to Konohagakure." He tossed it to Naruto who soon caught it, "For a few weeks I will have Kakashi train you to get you up to snuff till I assign you to a squad. You are now dismissed. And his identity as either the son of Minato, being an Uzumaki and his status as a jinchūriki is an S-rank secret that if spoken to anyone will be killed on the spot and the only ones that are an exception are Naruto and I."

He gave a two finger salute they saw him do with his superiors in his memories thus recognizing it as something similar to a bow that they use to show respect as the other two bowed normally and all of them said in unison, "Hai, Hokage-sama!"

Naruto deactivated the seals in the office then turned to the jōnin that was assigned to him awaiting his orders, "Meet me at training ground 3 tomorrow at 08:00 sharp and don't eat breakfast, you'll puke. Ja ne," he then disappeared in the same manner he entered.

Inoichi came up to his fellow blond and bowed, "Your father's a great man and an even greater shinobi that I owe my live to. If you ever need anything just ask Naruto-san."

Naruto was about to respectfully decline but stopped himself and said, "Well, do you know of any professional landscapers in the village? You see when I inherited my parents' place the yard was withered by neglect, I managed to cut the grass, empty the garden and almost clean the now empty koi pond. All I need is for someone that knows what there doing to help me plant new flowers and shrubs and finish cleaning the pond with adding new koi fish."

"My clan owns a flower shop and I know several landscapers all around Hi no Kuni. My family can supply the flowers and shrubs and I can contact a buddy to come over for a fair deal. Just tell me what your budget is and I'll try to work around that," he said doing his best to help his late friend's son.

Naruto just shrugged, "Just pick who's the most trustworthy as cost doesn't matter right now and I have a plan drew up as to what I want it to look like." He got a folded piece of paper out of one of the storage seals from his trench coat and handed it to him, "But the flowers I'll have you suggest sense if you can tell I'm color blind," Naruto joked getting a chuckle from Inoichi. "And I'm in no rush so just contact me when you have a set date for the construction."

"Be thankful you're not wearing a "Kill me" orange jumpsuit," he joked right back getting a shiver of dread from Naruto, "I'll get on it right away, just meet me at Yamanaka Flowers in the market district on the tenth between 09:00 to 20:00 to set up the order and sometime that week we'll get started but I'll make sure it's done at the end of the next week at the most, sooner if you don't have much added to the yard."

"Don't worry, all that has to be done is the gardening and I'll take care of everything else. And I'll be there, dattebayo!" Naruto immediately covered his mouth and blushed in embarrassment.

Inoichi just chuckled and said, "Just like Kushina. See you around Naruto-san," and he waved as he left the office.

Naruto waved to Hiruzen as he to exited, "See you later juju!"

Once everyone was gone the old man closed his door, sat down in his desk and got out a similar orange book that Kakashi had, 'I'm not that old, am I?' he thought slightly depressed. 'At least I still got you,' he then opened the book, immediately afterwards blood came out of his nose and let out a perverted giggle, 'You did it again my formal student.'

**OMAKE**

**Two Beautiful Green Beasts and One Annoyed Red Beast**

**06:55 Konohagakure May 2**

As Naruto was running laps around the village as part of his daily workout, two of the strangest people he's ever seen show up at his side joining him. A man and a boy Naruto's age, they both had black hair in a bowl cut and ridiculously huge eyebrows but the former has high cheek bones while the later has a round face with giant eyes with what seems to be eyelashes hanging at the bottom and a tinny nose. Both were dressed in a green skin tight jumpsuit, orange leg warmers and a red forehead protector worn as a belt with the older one wearing an unzipped flak jacket while the younger has bandages on both forearms and hands.

Once the older one notices Naruto said blond got a shiver down his spine, "Hello my new youthful friend, you joining us for our youthful morning warm-up to jumpstart the springtime's of youth!?"

All Naruto could do was stare blankly at him, 'Is this guy for real?'

Once Kurama got a good look from the two he slapped his forehead in frustration, '**Dear Kami, not this ass clown again and somehow he's got a mini-me.**'

'Do you know this guy?' His container asked him.

Kurama just sighed in annoyance, '**Yes, just smile and nod and maybe they'll go away.**'

After the brief warning from the fox he greeted the green duo, "Names Naruto U. N. Hayabusa and I just got here Friday night."

"I'm Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, Might Guy! And this is my youthful student and Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast, Rock Lee!" The older man said introducing himself giving a thumb up and a smile that pinged probably from the morning sun.

Then the boy spoke up, "It's nice to meat one such as youthful as you, Naruto-kun. I know the most youthful way to make this better, how about a race?!"

"Yoshi! That is what youth is all about! Last one there has to go around the village on his hands!" Guy said with all the enthusiasm he could muster.

"With balancing a boulder on their feet after eating a hot bowl of curry!" Lee continued for his sensei.

Guy started to cry rivers of tears, "Lee, I'm so proud that you are fully embracing the spring times of youth!"

Lee mimicked his doppelganger's actions, "Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!" he repeated.

At this point as the duo passionately repeated each other's name, both Naruto and Kurama had a bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs, '**Run kit, run!**' the fox yelled in warning for his container.

'Already on it!' the blond said as he released his gravity seals and ran faster than a speeding bullet away from the insane green duo.

When they finished their embrace they looked around to find Naruto not there, "Wasn't our new youthful friend here a minute to go?" Guy said in wonder then shrugged, "He must have already started ahead of us! We just have to catch up by utilizing the power of youth!" And with a "Hai Guy-sensei" from Lee, the Sublime Green Beast went on ahead with his protégé.

But the green beasts didn't see Naruto for the rest of the day and in the end Lee lost so he had to obey the conditions he set. But Guy joined him anyway and they both ate hot curry then walked around the village on their hands while balancing a giant rock with their feet.

**My first OMAKE, hope you liked it as there are more on the way.**

**As usual, please review.**


	8. Meeting the team

**I'm back with a new chapter plus some OMAKES for your viewing pleasher.**

**Zabuza: AM I in it yet?**

**Firebird: No, and not for a while so go away.**

**Zabuza: *Leaves with depressing storm cloud over his head pouring rain on him***

**Naruto: So I finally get to meet my team.**

**Kurenai: My team, you're just helping out.**

**Naruto: But Kurenai-sempai, can't I have control of the team for once?**

**Kurenai: No.**

**Naruto: But…**

**Kurenai: No.**

**Naruto: What…**

**Kurenai: No.**

**Naruto: *Thinks for a minute then a lit light bulb flashes over his head and points* LOOK,THERE'SKAKASHIREADINGHISPORNINFRON TOFCHILDREN!**

**Kurenai: Where? *She looks to where he pointed and finds Kakashi reading porn, but not in front of children* close enough.**

**Kakashi: Oh, hey Kurenai-san. *feels the dark aurora radiating from Kurenai and makes a break for it***

**Kurenai: *runs after him* GET BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!**

**Kakashi: And get the shit beaten out of me? No thanks!**

**Firebird: …Q and A time.**

**Etrevino: Thanks for the compliment, as for the harem I already have the two other people picked out and won't tell anyone till they come out. But if you have someone you desperately want in it as long as their around Naruto's age so no Anko or Mei, give me a good reason why and I'll maybe consider them instead of one of my two choice.**

**Dreaded Rasengan: In this chapter.**

**Firebird: Now if you will Kurenai.**

**Kurenai: *standing over a beaten up Kakashi with one foot on his body standing victoriously* Firebird doesn't own Naruto, but I owned Kakashi. POWER TO THE FEMINESTS MOVEMENT! *holds up a v with her fore and middle finger***

**Ch. 8 Meeting the team**

**13:12 Training ground 3 May 17**

It has been two weeks since he's been given his rank as a special jōnin and started training under Kakashi. And so far the training's been nostalgic as it reminded him of the training his adopted mom put him through, the only difference is that it's 10 times harder but he can learn more jutsus without relying on Kurama for them. And to Kurama's dismay he learned one of Kakashi's special finger jutsu **Sennen Goroshi**, but he made it that he sticks one of his guns up the person's ass as he has a problem doing it with his fingers but found the attack hilarious. He also improved his hand-eye coordination to the point that he can follow the one eyed ninja's moves.

He also got his yard fixed up. The garden now has red and yellow poppies to represent his birth parents, the yellow for his father as it represents his success and the red for his mother for her fun loving personality, daffodil's that represent the respect that he felt for A.J, freesias for John's childish behavior that made him to be fun to be around, pink roses for how happy and confident Sam made him when raising him. And blue bells and some Aster tataricus to represent how he will never forget them and how grateful he was to them. The koi pond now has clean water with two new fish he named Ying and Yang due to one being white with a black spot and the other being black with a white spot. The grass was reseeded with a Hedge in front of the house and on the outside of the fence. Behind the house near the private hot spring is, is a picnic area with several picnic tables and a charcoal grill with a fire elemental converting seal on the bottom with the charcoal on top and a sparing ring right by it with some benches outside of the circle for spectators.

During that time he met some other people in that time. While visiting Inoichi he had the pleasure to meet his flirtatious daughter Ino. Just like her father she has long blond hair in a high ponytail with some of it hanging to her right side almost covering that eye and the same blue eyes. She wears a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs, purple and white elbow warmers, a pair of small silver hoop-earrings and a Konoha forehead protector around her waist as a belt telling him that she was a shinobi and her innocent eyes told him that she was one of the new genin for this year like Hinata. She was the one to help him pick out the flowers for the garden which he was grateful for and they became great friends, despite her failed attempts to seduce her fellow blond.

When he ate at the barbeque restaurant he also met two more kids his age. Shikamaru, a lazy kid but Naruto saw an intellectual child instead with long black hair tied into a spiky pony tail that makes his head resemble a pineapple, narrow blown eyes that gives you a look as if he'd be anywhere but where he is, and the same earrings on he saw on Ino. He wears a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals.

And his friend Choji, a big boned (he would not say fat as he had a bad feeling of what would happen if he did so) kid with spiky, brown hair in his forehead protector that's fashioned as a bandana with two tufts of it that poke out at both sides, swirl marks on his cheeks and to no surprise the same earrings that his friend has on both ears. He wears black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a white shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" on it and his legs and forearms are wrapped in bandages.

They met as they had no choice but to share a table, he found them to be great friends. They were also fun to have a conversation with; well more with Shikamaru than Choji as the later kept stuffing his face with beef almost as fast Naruto is with ramen. During Choji's beef fest the other two had a friendly game of shogi, and to Naruto's surprise he lost but it was a very close game. When the meal ended Naruto ended up taking the tab much to Choji's joy, and was invited to the Nara compound for another game by Shikamaru as he enjoyed the challenge his opponent.

Other times he kept on seeing the "insane bushy brow duo" as he liked to call them with Guy's two other students that to Naruto's relief are sane. Tenten is a girl with brown hair in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her forehead protector worn in a traditionally and brown eyes. She wears a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants, and if Naruto didn't know any better he'd say she was Chinese which is impossible as there was no such thing as china or any other continent he visited in the future. She was one of the level headed members of the four man squad, but she has her quirks too. Like her fetish for weapons, as it showed when he showed her Love and Peace. And when Naruto explain how it works to her she got all giddy and showed off her sealing scrolls, and for a genin they were impressive to say the least and he shared some of his storage seal notes and vice versa. In the end he got a new friend that shares the same interests.

And Neji is a boy that gave him a bad vibe every time he looked at him. He was always scowling at everyone, more so with Lee and Guy probably because he's annoyed with them. And when he talks about fate it pisses Naruto off as he doesn't believe in predetermine fate but in making his own, but he holds his tongue knowing that it would look bad if a jōnin picked a fight with a genin despite him being a special jōnin and he being a year younger. But once he catches Neji doing something that puts others in danger, then he can knock him down a peg or two.

Due to him training with Kakashi as he's Guy's "eternal rival", every day he challenges him to some sort of ridiculous contest with an even more ridiculous penalty for loosing, like they would have to scale Mt. Hokage with just their teeth or something like that. Lee always tries to challenge Naruto but he always disappears before he could respond. The first few times when he saw his temporary sensei engage with Guy was funny, but after seeing this everyday he pitied the one eyes shinobi.

Naruto now with a forehead protector of his own that's worn like a belt is now sparing with Kakashi. In the first few days he would spar while reading his porn with little trouble, now Naruto doesn't give him a chance to even think of getting it out. They separated from their close taijutsu battle and stopped.

"Ok, that's enough for today Naruto. Now let's get a mission from Hokage-sama, "Kakashi said getting a pouting look from Naruto.

"But Kakashi-sensei, all we get is D and C-ranked missions! Are we even going to get a more exciting mission?" the blond wined. When he was given to Kakashi they also took in missions to get Naruto use to doing them as there a source of income, the blond maybe rich but ryō only lasts so long and he needs the money for food and bills. Especially the electric bill but thanks to Naruto's dubbed Elemental detection seal that he tried out on Kakashi he now has a lightning elemental converting seal which he used to not only put at were the electric wires entered into the house reducing his electric bill but also added a new seal to his gun that shoots lightning chakra charged bullets that can penetrate through anything but doesn't have the range of his wind bullets. And he combined his explosive bullet with the lightning seal to make a taser like bullet that if shot inside a person, on command electrocutes them from the inside out.

Unfortunately for Naruto he just pulled up his book and read not listening to the winning, "Now, now, you know that we can't just risk you out in the harsh shinobi world that you're not familiar with yet. And before you complain I know you're strong enough to take on an A-rank mission but you got to remember the higher the rank the higher the risk and that involves the risk of exposer. You don't want anyone to know what you can do so soon now, do we?"

Naruto sighed in defeat knowing he was right, "True, but I'm sooooo booooored," he drawled out the last two words to exaggerate on how bored he really is.

Without turning from his erotic literature he said to Naruto, "Hu, did you say something?"

The young special jōnin just stared blankly at the jōnin, "You just love saying that while reading your porn, don't ya?"

He didn't respond as they walked to the academy to receive yet another dull mission.

**Hokage's office exactly one hour ago**

Sitting in his desk is Hiruzen with a crystal ball lying on a red pillow on the desk is showing what Naruto's doing right now. Standing on the other side watching the special jōnin train is a woman with long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair and red exotic eyes with an additional ring in them. She is wearing make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow, a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible under a very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns, her hands and upper thighs are wrapped in bandages, regular shinobi sandals and a forehead protector worn in the traditional way.

As she was watching the boy train with Kakashi she had to address the question on her mind when the Hokage started to show her that, "Um…Hokage-sama, as impressive as that kid is why are you showing me this?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that Kurenai," the old man wondered getting a mild glare from the woman. "I'm showing you because he will be on your team as an assistant sensei. And before you accuse me of saying your incompetent to be one, it's more for his benefit than yours," he said getting a confused look from Kurenai.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" she asked the aged leader.

The Hokage sighed tiredly, "Kurenai, I can't give you details on his life but he lost everything dear to him a year over a year ago. He may look fine on the outside, but he has witnessed things no child should ever have. He even hasn't met anyone his age when he was young, always trying to protect his family and getting stronger to do so."

Still not getting it she said, "I get why you're assigning him with the position, but why not Kakashi? I know he's getting a genin team too and he's already training him, the boys also familiar with him so why not?"

"Do you remember the scroll incident over two weeks ago?" he asked the rookie jōnin.

"Yes, Hinata was tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll for Mizuki. Before he could get the scroll Iruka showed up and unraveled the real Mizuki, they fought and in the end Hinata preformed an A-rank genjutsu from the scroll to help subdue the traitor. But he took some sort of potion that increased his physique and was about to kill them but was effortlessly defeated by The Mysterious Stranger, as the ninja are calling him now, but was killed by whatever he injected into his body. Now what does that have to do with the kid?" She asked after summarizing from the mission report that day.

"The boy, Naruto U. N. Hayabusa is The Mysterious Stranger," Hiruzen stated getting a look of shock and disbelief from the other occupant from the room.

"You mean that boy is the one who single handedly defeated a chūnin like it was child's play?" she asked skeptically.

"Not only that, but more importantly he made a friend of Hinata who happens to be one of the genin assigned to your team. Kakashi might be close to him but not of his age and with the team he will have it might not work that well for him," Sarutobi said thinking that the blond and the Uchiha's personalities would hold catastrophic consequences if they were teamed up together. The old man shuddered at the thought, "From the mind scan Inoichi did tells me that he could be even stronger than Itachi was at his age."

Kurenai's eyes widened, 'Impossible, there's no way he's serious.' Then she looked at the village leader's stern expression, 'He is serious.' She then asked, "Teams are officially assigned one week from today so when do I meet him?"

Sarutobi got up from his desk and said, "We will see him right now," he then left his office with Kurenai following behind him.

**13:31 Mission Assignment Office**

When the two made it to get another mission they find the Hokage and some woman with him. Being the somewhat blunt person in the room, Naruto started the inevitable conversation, "Um jiji, I hate to point out the elephant in the room but who is this lady"

Kurenai was appalled by the boy's casual attitude towards the Hokage who deserved the upmost respect and then she remembered what he referred to her, "Elephant in the room? Are you calling me fat?" she asks in a deadly tone not understanding what the saying meant.

This caused Kakashi to hide behind his small charge in fright but all Naruto did before explaining is sigh in annoyance, "It's just an expression, it refers to an obvious truth that is either being ignored or going unaddressed. So no I'm not calling you fat, in fact you have a killer figure that would make any man want you and any woman green with envy."

She then lost her scowl and replaced it with a grateful blush, "Why thank you young man but you're not my type."

Kakashi got out from behind Naruto and sighed in relief, 'Thank Kami-sama Naruto's good at sweet talking to anyone or we would have faced the Ice Queen's wrath.'

Sarutobi coughed loudly making everyone look at there leader, "Now that I got your attention this is Kurenai Yūhi, she along with Kakashi and many other jōnin are going to be assigned new genin who graduated from the academy. Since if you stay with Kakashi when he gets his team you will overpower it so I'm going to hand you over to Kurenai here and in one week from today you will meet your future genin. And before you ask your role will be to assist Kurenai in teaching the genin, you will listen to Kurenai and help her with her training and if she's missing, sick or incapacitated you are in charge of the team. She will also try to teach you some genjutsu if ever possible and how to work on a team."

As if someone pulled a switch inside of Naruto, he faced the Hokage looking at him with the respect an all-powerful shinobi deserves, "Hai Hokage-sama." And then it was turned off as he faced Kakashi, "It was fun while it lasted, but come over anytime you want and I'll show you why I think Icha Icha is tame."

Kurenai had to face fault at that, 'He thinks that smut is tame?' she asks herself in utter disbelief.

Kakashi just gives the blond his famous eye smile, "I'll take you up on that challenge Naruto-kun, ja ne," he then disappears in a poof of smoke.

Now with Kakashi gone, he looked at his co-sensei with a smile, "How about we go for a late lunch to get to know one another, my treat."

"Sounds like you're asking me on a date," she asked with an eyebrow raised.

But Naruto shot that down, "Kurenai, you may be a beautiful bombshell but we're 15 years apart, not my type. I thought that since we will be working together for a while we should get to know one another to the point we can be casual with one another so we can function as a team."

At first she felt the jib to her age but he actually was right on the money with how old she was so she stayed quiet about it and she could see the logic in his argument after all he was paying, "Ok, but I choose where we eat."

After they left the office Sarutobi looked franticly everywhere and once the cost was clear he got out his copy of Icha Icha and read, 'Now that the Ice Queen is gone I can get back to my favorite book,' he then let out a perverted giggle with some blood dripping from his nose, 'Dear Kami, who knew Tomomi and Ren would do that?'

**08:51 Academy classroom 105 May 24**

Ever since she met Naruto, Hinata couldn't get him out of her head. After the day she showed him around the village that day she's been having feelings that she never felt about another boy, she didn't even feel it from Kiba. A childhood friend that has a ferial appearance with messy brown hair, black animalistic eyes, canine like teeth and red fang markings going down on either side of his cheeks. His attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat with the hood up, a forehead protector worn on his forehead and blue sandals. And on his head resting comfortably under his hood is his partner Akamaru, a small white puppy with brown on his nose, ears and around his mouth.

When they were younger Kiba had a small crush on her but sadly for him she didn't. When he told her how he felt she gently told him that she doesn't feel the same but wanted to remain friends. It took about a year for him to except it and when he did he saw her as a little sister and scared off any other boy that would even think about Hinata in a perverted way.

Ever since she spent that day with him she was starting to think of the blond more, even ending up having dreams of sharing a meal with him or sitting with him watching the sunset. During the three weeks that she didn't see him she tried to find him to talk to again but every time she found him training with a jōnin she would blush and instead just settle with watching him from afar. And whenever she sees Naruto look her way she averts her gaze and blushes.

Now that she's thinking about that she does see Sasuke's fangirls react the same way she mentioned toward the Uchiha. And that could only mean one thing.

She's fallen for Naruto, hard.

'I like Naruto-kun, I've never liked any boy like that before, so why now? I mean he's handsome, smart, wise, funny, strong, sincere, understanding, kind, he thinks I'm strong…OH MY KAMI I DO LIKE NARUTO-KUN,' she squealed in her head but stopped and gets depressed, 'But he probably doesn't feel the same way.'

Her line of depression was cut off by a concerned voice, "Are you alight Hinata-san? I might be able to help if you tell me what's wrong." She turned to the voice to find her other friend that she met through Kiba, Shino. He's the tallest in the class with fare skin that's mostly hidden under a sea-green jacket with a high collar that hides all but the top half of his face that shows his dark, bushy brown hair with his forehead protector keeping it out of his eyes that are covered with dark sunglasses and he wears a pair of black pants with his shinobi pouch on his right thigh and sandals. Due to a combination of his clan's obsession with bugs and the way he speaks, everybody stays away from him labeling him creepy. The only friend he had before Hinata was Kiba due to the Inuzuka and Aburame clans' close ties. When they met, due to Hinata's compassion got along, immediately becoming close friends and like Kiba sees her as a sister too but he's not so aggressive when dealing with other boys like the feral boy.

"I-it's nothing Shino-kun, I just can't stop thinking about something," she shyly said hoping he doesn't pry any further, sadly this is Shino were talking about.

"And what or whom is it that you're thinking about? If you don't clear it up then it could be a problem during missions when you work with others as a shinobi," he said with as much logic as he could.

She sighed knowing she could never deflect any questions the bug user had, but her saving grace came in the form of a "yip", "Yo Hinata, Shino," said their new arrival Kiba with Akamaru on his head.

She sighed, again, mentally thanking Kiba for his timely entry, "Hello Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun," she said while scratching behind the dog's ears after Kiba sat down next to her, much to the puppy's delight.

"So, are you guys exited to become official shinobi?" Kiba asked the small group.

Shino was the first to answer in his own unique way, "Yes I am. Why you ask? Because it gives me an opportunity to not only contribute to my clan but also if the opportunity presents itself allow me to travel other lands to witness and collect different bugs for my hive."

Kiba, annoyed about his friends antics just said, "All you had to say was yes, is that so hard?" Shino didn't answer getting the feral boy worked up, after calming down he addressed Hinata, "So, what about you?"

"Huh, I'm sorry Kiba-kun but what did you say?" she said not really paying attention to Kiba but instead daydreaming about Naruto.

Now Kiba may be a little dense but he knew that something was keeping her distracted so he asked her, "Ok, what's on your mind? You've been spacing out all morning and that's not like you. We're your friends, you can tell us anything and we'll not judge."

She was going to say it was nothing but with their expected stares and add to the fact that she can't lie to save her life, she mumbled something that they couldn't here and asked her to repeat it, "I-I-I think I l-like someone."

She said it in a quiet voice hoping they wouldn't hear her and drop it, but unfortunately for Kiba's enhanced hearing he did, "What do you mean you like someone!" he said in surprise knowing that she never liked any boy as far as he knows. Then he has a terrible thought, "Please for the love of kami that it isn't that teme?!"

"I doubt she is referring to Uchiha-san as he seems to not care for any individual after he lost everything and he holds a grudge for someone. Who, I don't know," Shino rejected the idea that Hinata would ever like Sasuke at all.

"Plus he's an emo brooding douche," Kiba added.

The bug user gained a tick mark on his forehead and said with a slightly calm voice, "That's what I just said."

"Well, you didn't. All I heard was blah blah blah Uchiha blah blah blah grudge blah blah," the dog boy mocked his friend.

In his usual monotone he jabbed at his intelligent, "It's amazing that you know the word grudge."

Now red, Kiba got in his face across Hinata's desk, "Shut up bug boy or I'll kick your ass!"

Now sick of the "playful banter" her friends were engaged in, Hinata had to play the peacemaker again, "K-Kiba-kun Shino-kun, please s-stop, there's no reason to fight amongst each other." Kiba still stared at Shino with a red face, "A-and it's not Sasuke-san."

Now that got them to stop and they looked at her blinking, well Kiba was as you can never tell with Shino as he wears those sunglasses all the time, "Then who is it?" Kiba asked curiously so when he meets the guy he can see if he deserves her.

She struggled to tell them of what happened but before she could they heard two voices that made Kiba cover his sensitive ears to block the shrieking, "Move it Ino-pig!" the first shrieking voice said.

"Up yours billboard-brow!" said the second voice that was probably Ino.

Then two girls burst out into the room. The first one has long, bright pink hair, large green eyes and fair skin with an abnormally large forehead. She is wearing a red qipao dress with white circular designs with short sleeves and a zipper, tight green shorts and her forehead protector like a headband. And following her is Ino as the first one got up and held her fist up in victory, "Ha, I won Ino-pig! Now I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

Ino sighed in defeat, "Fine, you win Sakura. For now," she finished as she found a seat next to a sleeping Shikamaru.

When the now identified Sakura found her seat Kiba ha to comment, "What does everyone see in the teme? All he does is staring into space like he would want to be anywhere but here."

And to prove the canine wright for once, Sasuke is doing that. He has fair-skin, onyx eyes and black hair resembling a duck's ass. He's wearing a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest, which looks like a red and white fan, on the back and white arm warmers, white shorts and his forehead protector worn in the traditional way.

"He's the only boy that looks perfect in their eyes. Why you ask? Well Shikamaru's lazy, Choji's too husky for their tastes, you always smell like wet dog, I'm thought as creepy along with Sai and everyone else has some sort of flaw or is plain in their eyes," Shino inputted for Kiba.

Ignoring the jab he received, he had to repress a shiver when Sai was mentioned, "Yea, when it comes to being creepy Sai's got you beat."

Speaking of Sai, he's sitting right next to Sasuke. He has short black hair and black eyes that contrast with his very pale skin. He wears a short black jacket with his left sleeve short and the other long and red straps on both sides over his shoulders as well as a tip-less tantō on his back, a high-collared shirt (he's small enough to have it cover most of his midriff), black pants with a large shinobi pouch hanging behind him on the left side of his waist and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed.

The reason his classmates think he's creepy is due to the fake smile he always greets people with and he has a knack of always giving everybody nicknames so he can make friends, at least that's what the book he reads says. And so far almost everybody hates the nickname he gives, so far Kiba is Fido, Shino's creeper, Hinata's gloom, Shikamaru's sloth, Choji was fat but after getting the shit beat out of him he calls him chunky, Ino's beautiful which caused her to form her own small Sasu/Sai yaoi fan club, Sakura's ugly which causes her to beat the shit out of him every time he calls her that but unlike Choji's he never changes it and Sasuke's is dickless making all of the males snicker and all of the fangirls minus Ino to once work together to give the strange boy a beating of his life. Finally with his unhealthy fascination for penises, I bet you would call him creepy too.

As Sakura was about to ask Sai to move as he read a book titled 'How to Interact with a Friend' he looked up to Sakura and said, "Oh hey Ugly, you want to sit next to Dickless?" then he gave a fake smile due to not knowing how to smile.

She smiled back with a fake smile of her own, thinking he did the right thing got up to let her have his seat. But what happened next was a beating so disturbing that despite the M-rating it was censored to save you the mental scars you, the readers, would receive. In the end Sai has numerous bumps and bruises along with his skin being more black and blue opposed to paper ass white while steaming and a victorious Sakura sitting in between her crush and annoyance.

'Baka,' was Sasuke's only thought as he stared at nothing in particular.

During all of that Kiba along with most of the boys had to hold in a laugh that threatened to escape otherwise he would get the same treatment as the strange boy.

It was at this time Iruka arrived to start their last day at the academy. He shut every one of the rookie genin up and started his last lecture, "Beginning today all of you are real ninjas. But you are still merely rookie genin, the lowest of the low. This means the hard part has just started for all of you, now you will be soon assigned missions by the village so today you will be paired in threes with one jōnin acting as a sensei. You will listen to your sensei's instructions as you serve the village." As he said this all of Sasuke's fangirls were hoping to be on the brooders team but Ino wanted to be paired up with both him and Sai. "We have the teams so they are all balanced so depending on your scores, so team one is…" and Iruka went on assigning the teams.

Then he got to team 7, "team 7, Sakura Haruno, Sai Shimura," Sakura and Ino hold their heads down in disappointment, "And Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura swiftly gets up from her chair and puts her hand up cheering, "Yay take that Ino-pig, true love conquers all!" And in her head inner Sakura yelled, '**Shānnarō!**'

All Ino did was cry anime tears, 'I could handle you having Sasuke on your team but why both of the hottest guys in the class. Can this get any worse?'

"Team 8, Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame…" Iruka continued. Hinata was glad she was in a team with the only friends she has in her class and the others feel the same way.

"Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi," Shikamaru just mutters "Troublesome" for having Ino on the team, Choji is just happy that his only friend is on his team but Ino isn't thrilled.

"NOOOOOOOO! Why does Sakura get the two hottest boys in the class while I get the lazy bum and food boy! It's just not fair!" She yelled getting strange looks from the fangirls.

"What are you talking about Ino-pig, don't you mean hottest _boy_?" Sakura asks in concern for her rival for Sasuke's attention.

The blond blushed in embarrassment for spilling her crush for Sai, "Ano yea, that's what I meant billboard-brow, you lucky bi…" before she could finish Iruka coughed in his hand.

"If you are done Ino, we take a 2 hour recess before you get picked up by your new sensei. Use this time to bond with your future comrades' and it was an honor to be your sensei, make me and your village proud," He finished getting cheers from the students and having them gather in their teams to discuss various topics while team 7 didn't move from their spot as Sakura stared dreamily at Sasuke while he kept on staring into space as Sai was reading his book on human relationships.

**12:03**

Team 8 just talked as they normally forgetting about what Hinata said earlier in the morning. Now it was time for the senseis to pick their team up, Team 10 already got picked up by a jōnin, a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wears a white sash with a black circle and inside it is the kanji for fire in red, and a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

Then Kurenai comes in giving a sincere smile to Hinata, "Team 8, follow me." Then the three follow the jōnin.

As they are walking in the village for a while Hinata addresses the elephant in the room, "Ano Kurenai-sensei, where are we going?"

You could practically hear the irritation in her voice, "We are going to pick up our _other_ teammate since he forgot to come on time."

Were they hearing this right, they have an additional teammate? But that can't be right; a squad always consists of four shinobi. Being the brash one of the team Kiba voices what everybody's thinking about, "But sensei aren't we supposed to be a four man cell, why do we have an extra genin with us?"

"He's not a genin, he will be assisting me in training you to be the best that you can be," she said shocking the three, if he's not a genin then what is his rank?

As they got closer to Ichiraku's they heard a pair of voices, "…and he said 'Of course my kunai is shorter, I just had it sharpened!'" Hinata stiffened in surprise when she recognized that voice.

Then there was a laugh, "Hahahaha man Naruto-kun, your jokes get better every time." Now Kurenai knew that lazy voice and stomped over to the ramen bar with the three genin following her. She flipped open the flap to the bar angrily to see her charge and Kakashi, who should be getting his genin. He laughed nervously and said in a friendly voice, "Kurenai-san, what are you doing here this fine Monday afternoon?"

Kurenai was so red with rage that she's living up to her name, "Kakashi, why do you have my assistant over for ramen when he should be meeting with the genin we were assigned to teach?"

Naruto slurped the remainder of his 8th bowl of ramen and looked at his senpai, "But I thought that we had two hours before we meet the genin?"

"Now who told you that?" she asks him in an irritated tone, but seeing Kakashi sweat even more gave her the answer.

The copycat-nin nervously excused himself to escape Kurenai's wrath, "Well would you look at the time, I have to pick up my genin. Ja ne," he then left the bar as fast as he could.

But the strong woman grew even more red and chased after the scarecrow and if the four 12 year-olds were not hallucinating they swore that she was breathing fire, "GET BACK HERE KAKASHI AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!"

Off in the distains they could hear Kakashi reply, "But it's more fun to be a kid!" and the three genin sweatdroped at the scene.

During the comical scene Naruto was reflecting on his progress so far with Kurenai. On the first day they ate at a local Izakaya bar on the woman's request as they served her favorite things, Shōchū which was just strong sake and takowasa, octopus marinated in wasabi sauce. As they had lunch he learned that she was a new jōnin that to his surprise escorts Hinata from her clan compound to the academy and back before she graduated and thanked him for keeping her safe that day. He also learned that she specializes in genjutsu which helps cover his weakness and her hatred to perverts of all kinds and cake, seriously who hates cake?

After the introduction they spent the week training and going over the genin training regimen, with Kurenai saying that Naruto's too hard on them and the other commenting that she was too soft. Eventually they made a compromise to how they would train their three students that is if they can make it through the team test.

They also have the perfect chemistry, while Kurenai is soft yet caring towards her future students' Naruto's hard and devoted to drilling any student he gets to make them the strongest they can be. At times they will have a conflict of interests but in the end they balance each other perfectly, the perfect yin and yang.

When he was done with his musing he looks at his three genin and spots the red face of his friend in the group, "Oh, hey Hinata-chan, I didn't know I'd be teaching you with Kurenai-sempai."

The three freeze with Hinata red as a lobster, Kiba's jaw dropped in disbelief and Shino being…well Shino. And here are their thoughts about Naruto:

'Naruto-kun's teaching us, teaching me? (insert student/teacher fantasy)'

'How in the hell is he a sensei? He looks to be our age, and how in the hell does he know Hinata?'

'Hmm, interesting, my bugs refuse to get within a foot of his body and there telling me that he has enough chakra to dwarf Hokage-sama. Who is he?'

Then Naruto said getting their attention, "Come sit and have a bowl of the food of the gods and we can get started with introductions, my treat." And they did with Shino at the end that got miso ramen but light on the miso, then Kiba that got miso beef ramen with big pieces of meat to chew on as well as a saucer of milk for Akamaru, Naruto who ordered five more bowl's to the eight he ate already and Hinata just had one bowl of miso. "All right let's start by introducing ourselves," he said to get to know the other two as he already met Hinata three weeks ago.

"Ano, w-what do you mean s-sensei?" Hinata asked not knowing what to say due to her being a little nervous next to her new crush.

"Well your name, likes and dislikes, dreams of the future, hobbies, stuff like that," he answered in a calm cool tone he got from Kakashi.

"You should start sensei, why? Because it's polite to introduce one's self before asking others to do so," Shino said logically.

"Hmm…good point, I'm special jōnin Naruto U. N. Hayabusa. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…" he said deciding to quote from Kakashi just to have fun with them.

Shino and Kiba thought the same thing, 'All we learned was his name and rank.'

He then points to Shino, "Since you pointed out how disrespectful I almost was. Why don't you start?"

"My name is Shino Aburame; I like bugs, salad, winter melon, and tropical weather. I dislike it when people who are my friends forget about me, tofu balls and any food that has a strong smell. My hobbies are Entomology, and collecting new specimens for my insect collection. My dream is to travel all over the world, catalogue and collect every bug that I see," Shino introduced in a polite manner.

Naruto nods in understanding, 'He seems to already know what he wants in life but he sounds like he holds grudges, which can be easily fixed.' He points to Kiba "Ok, your next."

Kiba addressed himself and Akamaru proudly, "The names Kiba Inuzuka and my faithful companion Akamaru," said dog barked letting everyone known he's in the room. "I like Akamaru, beef steak jerky and cartilage. I dislike high pitch noises, any food that's not chewy and anyone who hurts Akamaru. I like taking care of my nin-ken by preparing his food, give him baths, let him sleep on my bed with me and taking him out on walks. My dream is to be known as the most badass ninja out there with Akamaru at my side!"

'Hmm, a bit arrogant and hot headed but has a sense of loyalty to his friends. I just have to be really hard on him. Hmm…I think I'll call him Kibble,' Naruto mused already picking out a nickname for his future vict…I mean student. Then he puts the spotlight on Hinata and giving her a lady-killer smile, "I know we know each other but I would love to hear your introduction again."

At first she struggled to keep a straight red-less face, but eventually she spoke in a slight stutter, "M-my n-n-name's H-Hinata Hyūga; I l-like my family, flowers, zenzai and cinnamon rolls, I d-dislike bad people, anyone w-who prays on the weak, and shell fish. I-I like to press flowers when I'm not training to get s-stronger. M-my dream is…to be strong like my father and kind like my mother!" she finished strong getting looks of disbelief from Kiba and Shino.

All Naruto did was smile at her in acknowledgement, 'Out of all of them she is the strongest, I just have to push her in the right direction.' "Ok, now that the introductions are out of the way tomorrow we have a mission so make sure you have everything you need, including weapons."

Kiba jumped up in excitement, "Yahoo, you hear that Akamaru!? We have a mission right off the bat! I wonder what it's going to be, maybe storm a castle or save a princess or maybe…" he would have continued had it not been for Naruto putting his hand up to stop the dog-like boy.

"Whoa, easy there Kibble before the neighbors throw a used boot to your face to quiet you down," Naruto said getting a red faced Kiba.

"Who are you calling Kibble, fishcakes!" he shot back.

In an instant Naruto appeared behind Kiba with one of his pistols aimed at his head and Naruto said in a calm eerie voice while adding killing intent that sent shivers down Kiba's spine, "It's maelstrom, got it."

The feral boy gulped and nodded, "H-hai sensei."

Then Naruto was back in his seat eating another bowl of ramen, "Now as I was saying, you guys are not ready for stuff like that yet. Instead it will be a…survival exercise."

They all face fault due to the revelation. And Kiba being the most aggressive in the group yelled, "But we already did stuff like that at the academy!"

"True, but this one's special. Out of all the genin that graduate there is a %66.66 chance of failure for you three and if you do fail, you all will be sent back to the academy to start from square one," he said shocking all three.

"What do you mean?! We already passed as genin, so how's that possible?!" Kiba yelled in protest.

But Naruto explained to the hot headed boy, "Did you really think it was that easy to be genin? I had a look at the whole class and I got to say with the exception of a few, you all suck. Did it even occur to you that everyone, including the fangirls, passed?" All he got was silence for an answer which was all he needed, "Thought so. Meet Kurenai-sempai and myself at training ground 4 tomorrow at 07:00 sharp, oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke. Ja ne." He got up, paid for the meal and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The only thing the three were thinking about as they left for home is, 'I/We won't lose.'

**OMAKE**

**What Inoichi Really Saw in Naruto's Mind**

**?**

Inoichi found himself in a black void with No way out, 'Where am I and how did I get here?' he wondered.

As he was exploring the void for what seemed like hours he heard someone singing.

"I love you."

In the distains he saw a shape that was taller than a human and looked to be some kind of bipedal animal judging by the tail behind it.

"You love me."

As it got closer it showed a pink and purple tyrannosaurus rex, but it looked cartoonish and non-threatening making him relax a little. But his shinobi instincts told him to run away and never look back, too bad he didn't heed it no mind.

"Let's get together,"

And before the mind walker's eyes the cartoon dinosaur grew scalier losing his pink and purple color favoring grey. It grew bigger as its teeth grew from flat to sharp and jagged and the eyes that were black now are red with silted pulps. It now spoke in a demonic voice freezing Inoichi on the spot.

"**And eat Ino-i-chi.**"

Then before he could scream the monster opened his mouth and ate the blond.

**Inoichi's room**

"AHHHHHHH!" he woke with a start hyperventilating. Once he was done calming down he said before going back to sleep, "I'm not going back to Naruto's mind again."

**OMAKE**

**Why Icha Icha is tame**

**Naruto's living room**

Naruto's on his couch with Kakashi as he was visiting, "You said that when I visit you'd show me why Icha Icha is tame, so let's see it," Kakashi said still not believing whatever Naruto had wasn't that good.

The blond sighed as he got up and went over to his DVD library, "I'm going to warn you now, what you're about to see can't be unseen." Kakashi didn't budge so he removed a series of bad movies, one of them being The Master of Disguise, revealing a blood storage seal. He bit his thumb to draw blood so he can smear it on the seal causing it to unseal a black box with more seals keeping it locked. Then he put chakra in the different seals in a sequence getting it to open. Once opened it showed more DVD cases in it but they were labeled with masking tape and the title written on the tape. He pick up the one labeled "Koukou Shokushureipu" and put it in the DVD player. He then went it to one of the drawers and got out a box of tissues and some hand lotion to give to the cyclops, "You're going to need this. If you need me I'll be out back training." Then he left leaving Kakashi alone with Naruto's porn.

**3 hours later**

When Naruto came back from training he found the living room a mess. The floor was littered with used tissue paper, the TV at the menu screen and worst of all a passed out Kakashi with his other eye, a red eye with a black pulp and three totems surrounding it, exposed and blood everywhere on the couch coming from his nose through his mask and a used tissue paper still in his hand. All Naruto said was, "I'm not cleaning that up."

Once the jōnin woke up Naruto forced him to clean the mess he made and remembered to forbid him from ever seeing his porn ever again.

**And another chapter finished with two OMAKE added to it. Just tell me what OMAKE you want to see next and I'll try to make that happen next time. And before you ask, I don't do lemons. It's not that I hate them; it's that I could never make one good enough to fit all of you readers' standards, and a cookie for who can figure out the title for the second OMAKE for the chapter without googling the translation for it.**

**Keep up those votes for the harem and please review if you have questions, criticism or positive comments. Ja ne.**


	9. Pass or Fail? Enter team 8

**Sorry it took so long but I finally posted.**

**Naruto: And what took you so long this time?**

**Firebird: I've been very busy as of late.**

**Kiba: And what was it that kept you busy?**

**Firebird: NO WAY IN HELL I'M TELLING YOU ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE KIBBLE!**

**Naruto: Yeah Kibble, that was going too far.**

**Kiba: Then where do you draw the line?**

**Firebird: As long as it doesn't involve my personal life in any way it's ok.**

**Naruto: Like I can tell people that you eat the Inuzuka dog food just to try it ending up gobbling it down like I do with ramen.**

**Kiba: HEY, THAT WAS ONLY ONE TIME!**

**Naruto: *stares blankly***

**Kiba: Ok, maybe a few times but I swear it was beef flavored and it really tasted like the stuff.**

**Firebird: Right, whatever you say Kibble.**

**Kiba: AND STOP CALLING ME KIBBLE!**

**Firebird: Normally this is the part that I answer the reviewers' questions but there are none. However I got a lot of positive reviews and all I got to say is thank you.**

**On to another note the poll is still going but I decided that it's so much a landslide that I'm going to close it after I post the next chapter and give the results on said chapter. So this is your last chance to possibly swing the vote over to your side. As fore who is in the harem if it passes I have the girls already picked out but I'm open to suggestions for other girls as long as there close to Naruto's age. And when you suggest them give a good reason as to why I should put them in and I'll consider it.**

**Kibble, do the disclaimer.**

**Kiba: And why should I?**

**Firebird: Because I am your god and as your god I command you.**

**Kiba: Firebird doesn't own Naruto, AND FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI IT'S KIBA NOT KIBBLE!**

**Ch. 9 Pass or Fail? Enter team 8**

**06:59 Training Ground 4 May 25**

The tree genin of team 8 are at training ground 4, which is a mirrored version of training ground 3 that was next door where Kakashi is testing his students. Unfortunately Hinata and Kiba along with Akamaru listened to their secondary sensei and didn't eat before heading out, only Shino ate thinking that logically it's better to have his energy and puck rather than have no energy at all.

Then right at 07:00 Naruto and Kurenai arrived via **Shunshin** and he addressed everyone in a cheery tone, "Morning everyone, before we start this is your primary sensei Kurenai Yūhi. Since she failed to introduce herself yesterday, I'll do it for her," for some reason she looked alarmed. "She likes sake, takowasa, her hot sexy friend Anko, probably soap operas and bonbons, and Asuma if by the way she looks at him is anything to go by," she blushed as the three wondered what soap operas and bonbons are. "She hates perverts, especially open ones; porn that's not "female friendly", all things fun, and cake. Seriously, what kind of person despises cake? I don't even know what you would get as a substitute for you birthday and wedding."

"I hate sweet things," she answered then glared at her assistant, "And your idea of fun involves playing with the animals in the forest of death! I swear you are so much like Anko that she could be your mother."

"Or as I like to call her, Onee-chan!" Naruto exclaimed getting a glare from Kurenai that promised pain in the near future so he squeaked in mock fright, "Moving on. Her hobbies are drinking, gardening, beating up perverted men…well any man really except her Asu-kun, and promoting the feminist movement where ever she goes. And her dream…besides getting Asuma in bed with her I got nothing."

As he was introducing her she got so red, she lit up like a Christmas tree but with steam coming from it with three baffled genin, "When this is over, I'm going to kill you Naruto," she said in a menacing way that scared both Kiba and Akamaru reminding them on how the former's mother acts.

But Naruto didn't show that he was scared, only said in his still cheery tone, "You can try Kure-senpai, you can most certainly try." He then turns to the three stunned genin, "Now before I explain the test," he then got out a picture of what throat cancer looks like causing Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata to dry heave and Shino to lose his breakfast, "I told you you'd puke and I'm a man of my word but to my surprise most of you listened, I thought only Kibble and Akamaru would not eat even though I hoped that I'd get to see him hurl." He then put the gross picture away to avoid Kurenai or himself to vomit, "My first freebee for you is that in life no matter how logical you plain things, always expect and be prepared for the uninspected. Now I turn it over to Kurenai so she can explain your he…exam," he said catching himself before he said hell.

Said jōnin coughed to get the genin's attention, "As you may have been told, you have to pass a second test to remain genin or get sent back to the academy. Our test is that we hid two flags in the training field and your job is to find one, bring it back here and touch one of the training posts as we try to stop you. If you don't succeed by 10:00 you will be tied to a post, you will not eat the food Naruto made for us and you will be sent back to the academy."

Shino raised his hand to speak up, "I'm confused sensei. Why you ask? Because there are three of us and only two flags to capture, also don't Konoha shinobi operate in cells of four with one leader and three subordinates? So it would not make since to get rid of one of us when we would be short one individual."

Naruto answered Shino's good question, "That's where I come in. I will be the one that fills in the vacant spot on the team if two of you pass and if only one of you do we'll just find another genin that passed his test without his teammates and recruit him, so that issue won't be the problem. We will come at you with a passion to fail you so attack with the intent to kill otherwise you will."

"Naruto is right but you also need to look underneath the underneath or you'll never find them. As I said we will stop you by using every trick in the book and then some, you will also encounter traps that will hinder your special abilities forcing you to use different methods to achieve your goal." Kurenai said causing the tree to be alarmed ready to act when the test starts. "Now we will start when I say go…" before she could continue Kiba charged her to force her to tell him the location of the flags.

But Naruto suddenly had him pinned down with a kunai close to his jugular vein and the three genin had the same thought, 'Whoa, I didn't even see him move.'

Naruto pressed his kunai further to his throat to draw a little blood and said in a cheery voice that they were getting used to, "Now, now, Kure-sempai didn't say go yet but I love your enthusiasm. I think I'm starting to like you, but I'm still calling you Kibble until you have my respect," then removed the kunai from Kiba's throat and it disappeared into his trench coat and moved back next to his superior officer.

"Alright, you have till 10:00 to pass," she held out her right arm to the sky, "Ready, set…GO!" she then let her arm dropped down now facing the ground and she vanished like a mirage as well as Hinata and Shino leaving Naruto and Kiba alone in the clearing.

He jumped for you, "Yahoo! With Akamaru on my side we can't be beat. And once we defeat you then sensei will drop you allowing all three of us to pass," he yelled getting a bark of agreement from his ninken.

Naruto just stood there calm as ever, "You know, it's the dog that barks the loudest that gets knocked down the fastest, the traits of the dead last if I'm not mistaken," Kiba was now growling and shaking in rage for being referred to as the week link of the group. "Now lesson one: Taijutsu," he then reached into his trench coat to get out something. Both of them tensed up thinking that he would pull out a weapon but what he got out made their mouths both water.

In his hand was a big, juicy, raw T-bone steak that was still dripping blood due to it being so fresh. "Hey Akamaru, if you sit this one out this nice piece of meat will be all yours!" Naruto yelled to, in his opinion, the brains of the duo.

Kiba smirked, 'Ha, there's no way that Akamaru would just leave my side for a slab of meat.' But to his surprise the dog yipped happily and trotted to Naruto and took the stake. "YOU TRATOR!" he yelled to his partner and he barked in response, "What do you mean that…did you say grade A Kobe beef?" Akamaru barked what Naruto assumed was a yes.

Kiba's mouth watered so bad that a river of drool was coming from his mouth, but before he could ask for some of the meat Naruto said, "And if you give any to Kibble the deal is off and I'll take the delicious morsel away."

The ninken looked to his partner then the steak in his mouth a few times back and forth. In the end he chose the steak by laying there chewing away enraging Kiba, "You bastard!" he yelled as he charged recklessly with a fist cocked back aiming for his head.

Only for Naruto to tilt his head with little effort to avoid the punch, angered even further Kiba let on an angered onslaught of punches and kicks only to miss every time. As Naruto dodged he suddenly became serious and gave him another lecture but instead of his happy voice he spoke in a cold and calculated voice that sent shivers down Kiba's spine, "In the cruel world full of deceit and trickery you can only rely only on yourself. When everybody, human and animal, are faced with a choice of their survival over others, even if they have a comrade they knew and trusted for all of their life will choose there's over everyone else's. That is the harsh reality of this dark world," he said remembering one of the missions he took after his parent's death when he had to team up with another mercenary only to get stabbed behind the back, literally.

With angry tears in Kiba's eyes he yelled, "SHUT UP! Me and Akamaru aren't like that! We have a special bond that can never be broken! Once I defeat you I'll get my buddy out of the spell you put on him!"

Still dodging without effort the gunslinger said, "What spell? It's the nature of all creatures in this world whether we like it or not. Tell me; if you were stranded in the middle of a scorching desert with only the clothes on your back and a canteen of water and you stumble across another person that is just about to die of dehydration and the only thing you can do to save him is to give him your water, would you save him or watch him die?" This time he's referring to the time he was stranded in the Arabian Dessert with little food and water. When he first saw another strained person his first thought was to help him and he did only to be robbed of all his things. In the end he found the dirty bastard and got his stuff after killing him when he found out that he does that to others on a daily basis letting others die in the dessert.

Still hitting nothing but air said angrily, "Of course I would! It's safer to travel as a pack rather than a lone wolf!"

"Wrong, in the end you would take the water for yourself to last longer and after the man dies you would cook him to make sure you don't starve to death, the survival of the fittest. In the end every creature in the world is afraid to die, even shinobi like myself who risk our lives serving the village. Sure on the outside we seem fearless about dying, but at the last second we show that even we fear death and it stays that way on our cold dead corpse," Naruto continued starting to freak the dog boy out, and due to that he stopped attacking the blond.

'What the hell is he saying? One moment he's a goofy kid that loves to have a good time, the next he's a cold hearted person that would play mind games with you then kill you with little remorse. Just who is this kid?' Kiba thought in fear and awe. Then he shook those thought out of his head, "I don't care what bullshit comes out of your mouth, I will kick your ass and take your spot on the team so all three of us can pass!" He then got on all fours and became even more ferial than he already is, "**Shikyaku no Jutsu**!" Finally he jumped up in the air and twisted his body rapidly making a type of tornado and it was heading Naruto's way, "**Tsūga**!" He didn't make any move to dodge the attack as it hit him dead on. Once he stopped spinning he looked at his handiwork finding nothing left, "Ha, just as I thought, he's all talk and nothing else!" he boasted to himself ignoring everything that was happening around him.

Then he heard a familiar voice but to both his relieve and horror it was back to its happy tune, "Never let your opponent get behind you or you'll regret it Kibble." Then he felt cold metal on his ass.

He slowly looked behind him to find one of those weird weapons that the blond used, 'I bet that he's bluffing and it doesn't do anything,' thought the slightly arrogant dog-boy but in horror he felt chakra fill his rectum.

He then heard the two words that he would fear for the rest of his life, "**Sennen Goroshi**!" Then Kiba was launched up into the sky while screaming like a girl and covering his butt and landed into the freezing cold lake that is shared with the neighboring training ground. Naruto blew on the barrel of the gun and holstered it back into its resting place, "Now, who's next?" he asked himself quietly before heading to victim number two. As he was leaving he spotted Akamaru with a half-eaten steak headed over to his partner, 'I guess he was more loyal than I thought,' he mused to himself and chose to leave the puppy alone.

**07:34 With Hinata**

Instead of looking for the flags, Hinata was silently observing the fight that Kiba had with Naruto hidden in the bushes and she became even more confused about the blond enigma. First he bribed Akamaru to sit out for a steak leaving one of her best friends' on his own, then he dodged and made a complete switch in his personality while telling him that everyone is selfish in some way. As she was looking into her crushes eyes she didn't find any hate in them at all but a lot of sadness instead, which seemed to have confused her. Then she almost yelled for Naruto when Kiba drilled right through him, only for the small sensei to appear right behind him and to her embarrassment put one of his weapons up his butt and shot him into the sky landing into a lake. Finally he spotted Akamaru heading towards Kiba's location, only to ignore the puppy and walk away.

Just as she was going to help her friend out of the lake she feels someone tap on her shoulder. When she turns her head she nearly screamed in surprise as it turns out to be Naruto, "Enjoy the show Hinata-chan?" he asks as he disappears in a puff of smoke clouding her vision. When the smoke is cleared leaves swirl around her in the air in an unnatural way. When they clear she sees a figure approaching her way, "Hinata," it said while holding a tree for support.

When she looks harder she recognizes it as Kiba she calls him over, "O-over here Kiba-kun. Are you…" she then notices his condition.

He is littered with kunai and shuriken all over his body with blood coming out from everywhere on his body and he appears to have a limp arm and a broken leg with some of the bone sticking out, "Run, he's too strong," he managed to say before he collapsed dead on the ground face first.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed before she fainted and passed out due to shock. Before she hit the floor her limp body was caught by the "dead" Kiba who then was engulfed in smoke revealing him to be Naruto and the leaves also were covered in poofs of smoke before disappearing showing that they were **Henged Kage Bushins**.

As he held Hinata he couldn't help but sweatdroped at his own handiwork, "I think I went too far that time," he told himself. He may be unable to use genjutsu but he sure as hell can imitate it with that combination plus the good acting skills he acquired in his years of gambling when he was younger. He headed to the posts to set her down gently and then went after the last one, 'Two down, one to go.'

**Meanwhile With Shino**

When Naruto dealt with Kiba and Hinata, Shino was exploring the whole training ground for any clue as to where the flags are. So far he detected some paper bombs that had storage seals in them that released who knew what from them. He got a rock and threw it towards one of those notes and activated it from a safe distance. What he found out was it released some form of gas onto the area, with one cautious whiff fearing it was poison suddenly gagged in disgust, 'That was the most horrendous odor I've ever let through my nostril's. This must be one of the traps Kurenai-sensei must have been talking about that hinders our special abilities and judging by the nature of this one, it must have been for Kiba. If Kiba's is to block out his sense of smell that means that Hinata's is to block out her sense of sight, but what does…my Kikaichū but how will he? This both means that I'm getting closer to one of the flags and that I have to be more cautious from now on.'

As he ventured further he started to notice that he was passing a familiar tree, that has a cut in it that he made so as to not get lost, way too many times now, 'That was the seventh time that I passed that tree. Either I'm lost but that's unlikely as I wouldn't be passing by the same tree…so that would mean one thing, genjutsu.' He put his hands in the ram hand seal and released the low level genjutsu Kurenai put up and immediately found one of the flag's, it was colored in forest camouflage so it would have been hard to spot it from a distance as it was hidden in a cluster of bushes. But as he was about to capture a flag he hears a buzzing sound that made him look up and he saw a giant lantern like thing with a pretty neon blue light behind a cage of some sort. His bugs are now heading towards the light just as he was, as if it was calling to him like a mermaid would call a sailor that was lost out at sea with an alluring lullaby. But like how once you get too close to the mermaid and she drags you down to the bottom of the ocean to drown to death, well…

**ZAP**

Shino along with his little friends got zapped by the oversized lantern killing most of the hive and paralyzing Shino. A few minutes later Naruto showed up to see the condition Shino was in and fought the urge to facepalm himself, "Out of everything in the test, the jumbo bug zapper did you in? Kami help this child, but at least he found a flag." Carful to not get zapped himself took Shino away from the bug killing machine and over to the posts.

**07:45 With Kiba**

Soaking wet, Kiba got himself out of the lake with a sore butt, "Wait till I get my hands on that asshole and I'll rip him a new one," he said in anger for getting propelled up in the air by his ass, it may be funny to everyone else but it is not pleasant to the victim(s) of the technique.

Once he got to dry land he saw Akamaru with the steak in his mouth. Kiba was about to scold his partner for abandoning him but the ninken dropped the steak right in front of him. Then it all made sense to him, "You did that so that bastard didn't take it away from you and once I was beaten you were going to give the rest of the steak so I wouldn't go hungry." Akamaru barked happily confirming his clam and adding 'And to teach you that we can't do this alone.' Kiba nodded in agreement before devouring the rest of the steak not caring that it was already in a dog's mouth and that it touched the ground, "To hell with passing, it will be worth the extra year in the academy for the look on the bastard's face when we kick his ass! We got to find the others Akamaru," he said getting up and ran to find his friends with the dog following his lead.

**07:54 Training posts**

It took him awhile due to the stink bombs that blocked off his sense of smell and the bright stage lights that blinded him but he found Hinata lying on the ground with her back on the training post to the left and Shino who's hair looked even more spikier than before twitched from time to time laying by the other one to the right leaving the middle one empty.

Kiba headed towards Hinata as his partner went to Shino to wake them up. He shook the blunet out of her slumber, "Hey Hinata, you got to get up!"

Without warning she jumped up and screamed like she just got out of a nightmare, "Ahhhhh! K-kiba-kun? B-but I t-thought…y-you were…h-how are y-you…"

Seeing his friend freaking out, he snapped her out of it, "Whoa, calm down Hinata and tell me what happened."

It took her a few minutes of calming breathing but she calmed down to the point of making sense, "I-I saw y-you die before t-telling me t-that sensei was too strong and t-t-that I h-had to run a-away."

The dog boy just looked confused, "What are you talking about? I was shot up into the air by that bastard, in the ass no less! After I got out Akamaru found me, we decided that we alone couldn't take him on so we set out to find you and Shino to team up on the guy!"

Hinata felt relieved that her friend was ok, then she had a thought that needed to be addressed, "B-but Kiba-kun, what about the flags? If we team up then one of us will be sent back…"

Before she could finish Kiba cut her off, "It's ok, I'll fail so you two can pass. And before you say anything I'll be fine, besides the look on that baka's face when we beat him in his own game will be worth the extra year."

She just sighed in defeat and said, "Ok Kiba-kun, I'm in."

The dog boy smiled at his friend, "Alright, now we just need to fill Shino in and we can work on passing this damn test." It was this time Shino came in with Akamaru all slobbered up, hair a spiky mess, clothes wrinkled up and twitching every few seconds, "Man Shino, what the hell happened to you?" Kiba commented in concern, a little humor and relieve that he wasn't the only one that had it bad.

Still a bit disoriented due to being zapped by the oversized bug zapper managed to barely say with a dark aura emitting around him, "Know were one flag is…traps everywhere…strong stink bombs…bright stage lights…beautiful lights…lost most of colony due to beautiful lights…stay away from the light…why…'cause it hurts…sensei will pay."

The other two and there mascot are backing away fearfully. If there was one thing that they know about their intelligent friend is that when he gets a grudge, he doesn't let it go unless he gets his revenge. This was shown when he first started the academy and he was bullied by "the treble threesome" as everyone calls them they squashed some insects that he was observing, they later got lice and bit by a horde of fire ants for years and every time they saw him they would cower away in fear. The lesson is that you never ever kill any bugs near Shino or you will make a dangerous enemy out of him.

Ironically this is how Kiba grew to respect him and when they became best friends and Hinata hung out with them as they protected her from the terrible threesome as she was there target before she knew them, in a way being bullied brought them together. It's funny how everything in life works, right?

Finally being able to find his voice Kiba meekly said, "O-ok, lead the way."

**Just outside where Shino found one of the flags**

The trio plus puppy stopped when Shino held his hand out, "I can't go any further. Why you ask? Because of the light, the horrible light that kills of my beloved insects. I say Hinata-san is the only one that can go any further to accomplish…"

Before he could continue he was interrupted by said individual, "B-b-but why me, W-wouldn't it be better if all three of us go?" Hinata asked.

Normally Shino hates to be interrupted whenever he is speaking but since it is Hinata and she had a good question he let it slide, "It is a good idea to stick together but there are stink bombs to block Kiba's sense of smell and those…killer lights that prevent me from progressing further due to how it can kill off my hive, but despite all of that there is nothing to blind you in there as I suspected. They might be at the location of the other flag in place of one of the other obstacles in the way. As you gather the flag we will engage sensei. Why? Because that way he will be too busy to intercept you as you retrieve our target."

After Shino relayed his plan to his team, Kiba had a clueless expression on his face, "Umm…that sounds nice and all but, what the fuck did you say as I didn't understand one word of what you just said?"

Shino started to show his frustration with his red face and tick mark on the right side of his forehead but before he could explode in anger Hinata came to his rescue, "W-what Shino-kun means Kiba-kun is that while I go get the flag you and Shino-kun d-distract sensei so I can get it without getting caught."

Kiba blinked once…twice and said, "Oh, well why didn't you say so? I was itching for a rematch, right Akamaru?" The puppy barked in agreement. Shino relaxed a little as it would be pointless to take out his frustration on his idiotic teammate, so he'll save it for that blond Kikaichū murderer and teach him that you don't mess with the bugs of the Aburame clan.

Hinata nodded and ran over to the danger zone as the rest of the team got in ready stances, and just as the Hyūga was out of sight Naruto showed up, "Well, ready for round two?"

And to everyone's surprise Shino charged with a strong amount of hate that was felt by the attacker, "You murderer! I will kill you!"

Every time the bug user tried to hit the blond he would move out of the way with his hands in his pockets looking bored, "Tell me Shino, how long do your Kikaichū live for? And who was it that ran into the bug zapper? If I didn't know any better it seems like you are accusing me for something you're guilty of."

This just got Shino angrier, "Shut up! They were like family to me, before I had friends they were all I had! And you have no idea what it's like to lose someone like that!"

And like a switch was flipped Naruto caught his wrist in his bone crushing grip and he scowled at Shino so hard that he unconsciously leaked out Killing intent and spoke in a dark tone that will haunt the bug users dreams for a long time, "You don't think I know what it feels to lose someone? Tell me that when you lost everyone that you ever cared for by a mad man you little piece of shit! And on a side note, your taijutsu sucks." Then he punched him on the head hard sending him flying into a tree, which snapped in half when he hit it, knocking him out unconscious. Before he could face Kiba he dodged two rotating cyclones of death that were said man and his partner and switched to his cheery persona, "I'll give you kudos on trying to sneak up on me while I had my attention on bug boy over there but too bad you were too slow Kibble."

When the cyclones died down they revealed two primal looking Kibas on all fours and one of them said, "Shut up you bastard! I will defeat you if it's the last thing I do, now Akamaru!" And with a grunt from the other Kiba clone they charged again, "**Gatsūga!**" and they spun in the air making a cyclone and drilled into Naruto's still form picking up dust that obstructed everyone's view, and he didn't bat an eyelash as he got hit. Kiba and Akamaru, who went back to normal, stopped there drilling rampage to look at their handiwork, and without sniffing weather Naruto was there or not he cheered, "Yahoo, we did it Akamaru! We took down that punk! Now all we have to do is…" But before he could finish his familiar wined to get his attention, "What is it boy?" The puppy yipped some getting a surprised response from his master, "What do you mean you can't pick up his sent?" before Akamaru could repeat his response the dust cleared away to reveal nothing but a crater, not even a body. This caused Kiba to look for his opponent, hoping to defend from the next attack, 'Now where is he? Left, right, behind, above…'

As he was looking four hands came from the ground and grabbed the legs of the duo and to their surprise dragged them into the ground with only their heads showing. Then right in front of them two Naruto's popped up from the ground with the one in front of Kiba said, "Got to love the **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu**, it subdues the opponent by sneaking up to the place that not only hides my sent but also the one everyone thinks of last or not at all. I got to admit, you completely exceeded my expectations. And before it gets to your head they were low, if not nonexistent. But that's mainly thanks to your partner over there, if anything he's smarter than you as he was the only one to figure out the true nature of the test. And you may think having Hinata complete the objective while you two…eh three distract me, but you forgot one minor detail." Before Kiba could ask Naruto told him, "You know little to nothing about me, including what I can do," then the two disperse in puffs of smoke.

Kiba turned to his partner and found a grin on the puppies face, "They were **Bushins**, weren't they?"

"Yip (yes)."

"And we completely failed, right?"

"Bark (no shit)."

"And your enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yip yip bark (Let's see, he fed me, praised me, gave me a show, humiliated you and made you scream like a little bitch. What do you think)?"

With a sigh Kiba asked himself, "Why did we ever become partners in the first place?"

"Bark yip yip (What I'm wondering who the master in this relationship really is)."

Then out of nowhere a seal floats down and lands right in front of Kiba. When he looks at the seal on the peace of paper he recognizes it as one of the things he buys at his favorite joke shop in the village, a paper stink bomb, and this one looks to be home made. He may not understand the mechanics of fūinjutsu but due to it being right next to his face, with his enhanced sense of smell and the inability to escape meant only meant one thing.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me," he cursed right before it activated. His screams could be heard all throughout the village before he passed out along with his partner.

**Same time with Hinata**

Hinata walked over to where Shino found the flag while being careful to avoid the "beautiful light" he was talking about. She got it and pocked it but when she turned around she saw Naruto standing there smirking, "Congratulations, you managed to get a hold of a flag. Unfortunately it cost you your two other teammates and you still have to get to the posts in…45 minutes with myself and to a current extent Kure-sempai with her genjutsu that she uses to scare the crap out of perverted males by showing them neutering some poor animal…well you get the picture. The only question is what are you going to do now?"

She got into her clan stance and activated her Byakugan and he put his hands in his pockets, despite this he was prepared for the genin assault that is to come. Then after a long stare down from the two she leaves the battle ground. Naruto blinked once…twice…three times before realization set in. She had her Byakugan activated for a long time; it has near 360o, telescopic and x-ray vision. That only meant one thing.

She duped him to get the other flag and he fell for it.

'Did she just do what I think she did?' he asked Kurama.

'**If you mean outwit you by using one of the oldest tricks in the book, then yes,**' the fox replied.

After a moment of silence Naruto smirked, 'That was so…hot. I think it even turned me on.'

The fox face faulted at the love-struck statement then yelled at his partner to snap him out of his hormone filled trance, '**WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE LIKE A HORNY DOG IN HEAT WHEN YOUR TESTING YOUR FUTURE GENIN?! SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT ROMEO BEFORE I TAKE CONTROL MYSELF AND PUT YOUR OUN FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT IT'LL REACH THE SEAL SO I CAN BITE IT OFF!**'

And just as if he was drenched with ice cold water, he got ahold of himself, 'Thanks for that Kurama but did you really have to go as far as threaten to take over my body after the last time you did so?' He was referring to the time when they were in Amsterdam and he let Kurama have fun for one day as a reward for doing so much for him over the years. It ended with him waking up with a killer headache wearing only glow rings on his wrists, a red and white striped cotton top hat and a glowing binky around his neck surrounded by five naked woman ranging from 18 to 30 smelling of sex, and one of them was the receptionist of their hotel. 'I still can't believe you gave away my virginity like that.'

'**I still don't see what the problem was. I mean you got some sexual experience due to the nature to the seal, no matter how many STD's they had your healing factor protects you for that and best of all it was all legal,**' Kurama defended his reckless actions of that night.

'But you used **Kage Bushins** to gangbang all five girls for Crist sake!'

'**They were too shitfaced to even remember what happened and be thankful that I got a hooker that was new to the job instead of a wrinkly crack addict.**'

'How does that make me feel any…wait, one of them was a hooker, what the hell man?'

'**Well actually there were two but that's beside the point. The more we argue about the past the more time we give the Hyūga girl to complete the mission so chop chop,**'

Naruto shakes his head and goes after her but as he's on his way he tells Kurama, 'We will talk about this later.'

**With Hinata**

As Hinata got closer to the other flag she is forced to turn off her dōjutsu due to blinding stage lights that turned on as she got close, 'Ok, it's two meters ahead buried in the ground but due to the lights preventing me from safely using my Byakugan will make this harder as Kurenai-sensei probably has a genjutsu set up around here hiding it and I don't have a lot of time left before sensei finds me.' She may not be as smart as Shino or fast as Kiba but she's very observant of her surroundings and has a photographic memory due to her training with her dōjutsu. Instead of focusing on using it for combat due to her passive nature she instead uses it to help others from finding lost possessions to warning her friends when there being approached by "the treble threesome" or any of Sasuke's shrieking fangirls.

Without wasting any time she ran to the spot she found it and found a tree right on top of her objective. Knowing this is a genjutsu 'cause she saw threw it when her Byakugan was active she ignored the trees existents as she passed the illusion and dug into the dirt with haste till she found it. She picked it up and placed it in her pouch where her other one is and ran as her life depended on it while reactivating her eyes.

When she was half way to her destination she jumped to avoid two kunai that were aimed at her. Then she heard a familiar voice, "Wow, color me impressed. You managed to make it farther than I ever expected out of all of you. But I can't let you go any further." She looks in the direction of the voice and finds Naruto with his hands in his pockets ready to intercept her if she runs away.

Knowing she had no other choice she gets into her jūken stance, even if it was full of holes he saw a fire in her eyes that screamed determination, "I-I will pass your test for Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun and Shino-kun. And no one, not even you are going to stop me!"

She charged at Naruto and attacked as he did nothing but dodged, he didn't attack as all he had to do was get her to tire out and knock her out if it lasted less than 15 minutes which is when the buzzer will go off. He kept it up and observed her fighting stile and discussed it with his tenet, '**Kit, what do you notice about the Hyūga's taijutsu?**'

'That it looks to be related to the Bāguàzhǎng fighting style I was briefly taught after I climbed the Wudang Mountains in China.'

'**True, what else?**'

'That she aims for my shoulders and where my vital organs are like the heart, liver, kidneys, etc.'

'**And what does that tell you?**'

'With her Byakugan active she can see right into me…she's probably using chakra to inflict internal damage and paralyze me if she ever gets close enough to even touch me.'

'**Very good, now you know how dangerous she can really be if she was proficient in the style.**'

'But she seems stiff when using it and her stance looks unnatural for her, even her strikes are sloppy. But I'm more interested in the look she has in her eyes.'

'**Oh really, as far as I seen she isn't really meant to be a shinobi. She's too soft and she looks like a simple breeze would knock her over. What you see in her is beyond me.**'

'She has a strong spirit and an unbreakable will, no matter how many times she is knocked down she will always get back up. She's loyal to the few friends she has to the point where she would do anything for them and doesn't hesitate to help anyone in need. From what Kurenai-sempai told me about her childhood any other child would have broken already and become the model Hyūga they want her to be. From getting kidnaped at three to losing your mother at a young age…it explains the stutter and withdrawn attitude. I know no one else sees it, not even Kurenai-sempai, but I do. I believe…no, I know she has the potential to surpass all four Kages and when this is over I'll prove it to the world and she'll get the respect she truly deserves.'

Kurama just stayed quiet for half a minute then said, '**Shit, that was deep. I knew you fell for her but I didn't think it would be this hard. You have to claim her as soon as you can otherwise it'll affect you performance in the field and there's a chance someone else will make her there's.**'

Internally, Naruto sighed, 'I know but I want to take it slow with her and first become her friend so I can get to know her opposed to jumping in the relationship where it's doomed to fail. I want to do this right and not screw it up otherwise I'll just scare her off, and that's the last thing I want to happen.'

'**Just don't take too long otherwise you risk not only breaking your heart but the Hyūga's as well.**'

'I will, thanks Kurama.'

The two shinobi continue their assault, one aiming to subdue her opponent so she can accomplish her mission while the other avoids getting hit to both tire her out and stall till time runs out. It's been 10 minutes of nonstop taijutsu and Hinata is starting to show signs of exhaustion but despite that she's still going with the same determination in her eyes. While impressed by the sheer will she is showing, Naruto is concerned that if she keeps this up she will overwork and injure herself so after he dodged her next attack he countered and delivered a roundhouse kick to her solar plexus that both launched her into a tree and knocked the wind out of her. Afterwards the adrenalin in her system wore off and add to the fact she just got the wind knocked out of her, she was too tired to even move anymore. Before she slipped out of consciousness she heard her sense say, "Despite you sloppy stance and inexperience you managed to get this far. Don't focus on the negative comments and be proud that you came as far as you did."

**10:03 training posts**

Naruto is now seen leaning on one of the trees conversing with his sempai who was chewing him out on how hard he was on their test, "Don't you think you were a little too hard on them?"

He gestured over to the three unconscious genin leaning on their own post with the exception of Kiba who was tied up to the middle post with Akamaru laying down below him, "To be honest I think I should have been a little harder on them." That surprised Kurenai but before she could get angry which in result will cause her to beat the nearest male in the area a.k.a himself, he continued, "They did far better than I had anticipated, hell they even figured out the point of the test after one encounter with myself. Hinata got as far as captured both flags before I managed to stop her. In my mind they already pass, but they still have one more thing they have to do before we can pass them."

Still, she grew a little red in anger, "You still didn't have to use _that_ jutsu!"

"Be thankful that I didn't stick my finger up his ass because I refuse to do that to any man," A glare from his co-sensei lead him to continue, "Or anyone for that matter unless it's someone I'm in an intimate relationship and my partner was into that sort of thing."

She kept up her glare for a few seconds then spoke, "Tisk, whatever. Just don't let me catch you using _that_ jutsu on anybody ever again or so help me Kami I'll put you in my newest genjutsu made especially for you."

Almost afraid of the answer he asks, "And what would that be?"

"Remember the nightmare you had in the middle of the day when I was teaching you about the founding of the village?" she asks sweetly in a way that promises pain in the future.

Naruto instantly pails knowing that she figured what he was mumbling about during one of her boring lectures, "Dear Kami, not the ramen monster. Its only purpose is to eat me to avenge all of its fallen brethren. You are one twisted shrew of a woman," He then gets a devious smile and said, "I didn't know you had it in you. Just wait till I tell Anko-nee-chan, she will be so proud of you."

Now it was Kurenai's turn to go pail, "You wouldn't." Naruto just grin got even bigger, "I have a reputation to uphold." His grin got so big he had to close his eyes to make room, add the whisker-like birthmarks gives him the appearance of a smiling fox giving Kurenai the message of what he wants causing her to sigh, "Alright, I'll forget about using the ramen monster genjutsu if you keep this between us."

Naruto lost the fox grin but kept the large smile, "Pleaser doing business with you Kurenai-sempai." If there was one thing that helped him survive when around Kurenai is the art of blackmail, when she ever threatens him with a genjutsu he would threaten to reveal something either embarrassing like her collection of stuffed animals that's still growing or something that Anko would never let her live down like just now. And he still has more secrets on her that he hasn't let her know of so he's not worried to run out of them for a while, he even still has the knowledge of knowing about her obsession with the Sandaime's son open which he uses to tease her with.

"Sooner or later you will run out of blackmail material and I'll finally have you in one of my genjutsus'," she stated in a plain tone that hid her displeasure of being blackmailed, again.

"And that's the day when pigs fly," he said in an even drier tone, well technically he has plains and choppers that he can get a pig in and fly with it but he isn't ever going to tell her that. Then the sound of people waking up caught his attention, "It looks like it's finally time to get this show on the road." Kurenai looks on and follows Naruto to the genin plus mini-canine.

When the three gain awareness of their surroundings' the first to say anything, well in this case yell is Kiba, "What the…WHERE ARE WE?! WHAT TIME IS IT?! AND WHY THE FUCK AM I THE ONLY ONE TIED UP TO A FUCKIN POST?!" He spots Naruto he grew red and murderous, "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER THE STUNT YOU JUST PULLED ON ME! IT'S THANKS TO YOU THAT I CAN'T SMELL SHIT RIGHT NOW! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN PUT IN THAT HORRENDOUS PAPPER STINK BOMB!"

Ignoring the fact he was yelling Naruto answered the last question, "Rotten eggs, dead skunks that have been sitting in the sun for 10 days, fruit that sat in a dark container for over a month, shit from the Akimichi toilets, Apolo Ohno's spandex suit, Hacksaw Jim Duggan's lucky underwear, and a year's subscription of the National Enquirer." And it was considered a suicide mission to get the underwear as he never took it off and when he sent a **Kage Bushin** to do the job it always dispelled due to the horrendous odor the undergarment produced. So he had to risk is own life and one of his senses to acquire the object, he barely made it out alive.

No one knew who this Apolo and Hacksaw or even what in the hell the National Enquirer even is, but at the mention of the Akimichi toilets did Kiba grew pail. The bathrooms for the Akimichi clan are rumored to smell so bad that cleaning them is considered an S-rank mission that only the incredibly brave (or punished) ever do. It is even forbidden for an Inuzuka to accept the mission as if any of the canine clan enters is considered sudden death but it's just that, rumors. There may be some truth in it but there's just as much fiction in them as well for if it were true then Kiba along with Akamaru would have been dead by now, but that didn't stop Kiba for yelling at the top of his lungs, "WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"You're alive, aren't you?" the blond asked rhetorically causing the dog boy to drop his head down as he were to face fault, the only thing preventing him to do so was due to him being tied up at the moment. "Now due to you just waking up and that one of you is tied down when it's passed ten without a flag means you failed the exercise," after he said this he noticed the panicked look on everyone so he continued, "But, the point of the test was not to pass." He then saw them look surprised, "rather to see if you can use teamwork to complete the task you are given despite the circumstances."

Kurenai then took the opportunity to take control of the lesion, after all she is the one that's teaching and not Naruto, "Naruto's right, the whole point of the test is to see if you can work together in a four man cell…well five man cell in this case. What we value the most as Konoha shinobi is our teamwork, we value comrades far more than the other hidden villages. This reason alone increases the shinobi lifespan for years, even decades."

"The Hokage is living proof of that, a shinobi that old deserves the title of Shinobi no Kami," Naruto said causing Kurenai to glare at him for, in her mind, disrespecting the village leader when he was praising the old leader for living that long in a career that people rarely live passed there thirties. "Despite trying to use teamwork in the end, you failed to show me that you deserve to pass now rather than stay back another year in the academy, but after you got as far as to have both flags in your possession I decided that you deserve a second chance to prove me wrong. I'll even allow you to eat before we try this again but," he then got another picture out of his coat but this time it is an image of what lung cancer looks like causing Kiba to lose the steak that he had moments ago, "No feeding Kibble over here as he did the poorest out of you all so as punishment he doesn't get to eat."

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BASTARD, HOW IS THAT FAIR?!" Kiba yelled because he was singled out, he honestly believed that Naruto hated him. But he just finds it fun to push the Inuzuka heir's buttons.

"Sorry but those are the rules, if you break them you will all fail and you will be sent back to the academy," the tree stared in shocked silence at the condition that was set for them, either have Kiba starve and pass or fail and be sent back to repeat another year of Iruka-sensei's boring lectures. "Remember in the world of shinobi those who break the rules are trash, with that being said enjoy your lunch break for when it's over we will be even harder on you now that you know the truth behind the test," Naruto then left the clearing along with Kurenai leaving the tree genin and puppy alone.

Once they were out of sight Kurenai voiced her concerns, "Don't you think you're a little hard on them? I mean to not allow Kiba to eat will only drag the team down ultimately defeating the purpose of the test."

Naruto gave her a blank stare and said in an obvious voice, "You forgot to look underneath the underneath again Kurenai-sempai."

Taken aback by the comment she sputtered, "W-what d-do you mean by that?"

Sighing, he explained to his superior, "You are aware of Kakashi's reputation when failing genin he is handed to, right" She nodded. "Well, he had a good reason for it. The test that those three took is actually biased on his bell test. I only modified it to test their tracking by hiding them instead of placing them on my person as Kakashi does, by doing that I give them the option of weather to fight or not and still complete the mission. But everything else is pretty much the same, even the last part."

Her eyes widened in realization, "That means denying Kiba food is also…"

"Yes, and what they do now will determine whether they will pass or not. We can only wait and see," He said seriously. Then his personality did a 180 and said, "And when I give the signal I need a menacing thunderstorm then after I give the other signal have it replaced by sunshine."

The rookie jōnin yelled to her junior subordinate, "What do I look like, some lowly assistant?" She was met with silence then answered in a tired tone, "Ok, what's the signal?" He then shows her and they wait.

**Same time with the genin**

As Hinata and Shino look at their lunches deciding whether to eat them or not, Kiba looks at them with hungry eyes that scream "Please for the love of Kami give me something or I'll wither away to nothing" and it was a pitiful sight. The guilt was eating at the other two preventing them to eat the food that is set right in front of them, but they stood strong just to follow the rule their sensei set for them. When tem minutes passed the guilt was overwhelming as Hinata was at a loss as of what to do, 'I know sensei said that we can't feed Kiba-kun but I can't leave my friend like that. Should I be a good student or a good friend?'

Then unexpectedly Shino put his bento towards Kiba, "Here, before sensei catches us."

Kiba looked on in awe as the last friend he would expect to help him like this, "But why? I don't understand."

"Why you ask…It's because that if you continue without any sufficient nutrients you will only slow us down leading to our inevitable failure and I owe you for aiding me in my times of need. I don't care what sense says, despite our differences you are my friend and I will stand with my friends above anyone else," Shino explained getting a blank look from the tied up boy. He sighed and put it in simple words, "If you don't eat you will not have any strength causing you to drag the team behind, and were friends."

Kiba started to understand then in a pathetic attempt he tried to recover the little pride he had left, "I don't need to eat to take down sensei, besides you'll get in trouble I you feed me."

"S-Shino-kun is right Kiba-kun, y-you need your strength if we have a chance against sensei. B-besides he was holding back, I kn-know because I saw him fight M-Mizuki. Even though he held back on him, he's holding even more back for us," Hinata said remembering the day her knight in shining armor rescued her from the monster.

Kiba sighed in defeat, "Ok but someone is going to have to feed me seeing as I'm tied up at the moment." He looked at Hinata both expecting and hoping that she was going to feed him, it's not like he had a problem with Shino (besides his bugs) but he did not play for the other team thank you very much. Unfortunately for him food was shoved in his mouth by Shino, he choked on it for half a minute before managing to swallow it and glared at his stoic friend, "Dude, what the hell?!"

"Time is of the essence, why…because sensei may be back any minute now," Shino explained to his teammate, who for once understood what he said as the bug boy shoved food down Kiba's throat as fast as he could while Hinata was feeding Akamaru her half.

But they were interrupted from their lunch by Naruto and Kurenai entering the scene, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULDN'T FEED HIM AND YOU DID!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as a thundercloud formed over the blond as if displaying his rage for him, which is further displayed with the lightning shooting out of it.

Then in a show off courage Hinata, Shino and Akamaru got in front of Kiba's tied up form as to shield him from there enraged sensei. "We don't care, because he's our friend and I'll put my life on the line for all my friends!" Shino yelled giving his reasoning.

"And I don't care what you do to us as long as we stay together. I won't let you separate us like this!" Hinata added.

"Arf arf arf (Yeah, what they said)," Akamaru barked, but only Kiba could hear him as he sweatdroped.

"IS THAT YOUR FINAL DESISSION?!" there instructor roared.

Before they could say yes Kiba roared, "IF YOU DARE TOUCH ONE HAIR ON EITHER MY FRIENDS I'LL RIP OUT YOUR INSIDES AND HANG YOU WITH THEM!"

Naruto raises an eyebrow at the dark threat the tied up boy declares but shrugs it off as unimportant, "WELL?!"

"YES/ARF (YEAH)!" they yelled at the same time.

The blond got even closer and said, "WELL, THEN I HAVE NO CHOICE THAN TO LET YOU…pass." Then the thundercloud clears and shows a beautiful sunshine.

The three genin look at him so shocked I looked humorous, mouths hanging open and eyes the size of beach balls. Being the one to always start a conversation simply asked, "What?"

"Like I said, you pass," he repeated still getting looks of total shock and confusion from his future students. He sighed and explained, "Lesser shinobi would bend over and do as they are told, and those people are too stupid to look underneath the underneath. This village needs people who can look pass deception and think outside of the box. It is true that I said that those who follow the rules are trash. But you know what one of my friends thinks? Those who abandon their comrades are even worse. And you held yourselves together protecting your friend over there and despite the fact I was just toying with you he threatened me if I ever hurt either of you, and that shows me that you're truly strong. I may take power to kill but it takes strength to protect, those are the words that came from someone who was precious to me," at the end he sounds sad but covers it up but Hinata and Kurenai notices while the rest remain ignorant.

As Naruto is silent after talking a little about his past Kurenai continues for him, "So starting tomorrow team 8 will start working for the village, congratulations."

Hinata smiled at her accomplishment one step closer to making her father proud. Shino was quiet but the happy buzzing from his hive said it all. And Kiba, "HELL YAEH! I'M ONE STEP CLOSER TO BECOMING A BAD ASS!" Bu his cheer is halted as he notices that Naruto disappeared, "Um…Kurenai-sensei, where's Naruto-sensei?"

Kurenai along with the others look around and fail to find Naruto anywhere, "I don't know but I'm sure we'll see him tomorrow," the genjutsu specialist said to not worry the kids.

Worried for her crushes safety, Hinata hesitantly asked, "I-Is sensei going to be a-al-alright?"

"I'm sure he's fine Hinata so don't worry yourself over it," the older woman reassured her student, but she was also unsure about the blond as well, 'Why were you so sad Naruto-kun,' the two girls thought in worry.

**10:41 Top of Mt. Hokage**

On top of the stone face of the Yondaime Hokage kneeled Naruto with tears coming out from his eyes as he kept muttering "It's all my fault" over and over again, despite it being over a year ago that he lost his family and he still hasn't gotten over it. He may be getting better but sometimes when he recalls a memory of them he ends up thinking about that day on how he failed to keep the promise that he gave himself on his 6th birthday. Kurama just leaves him alone to cry everything out till he is dried out of tears, besides he's not good when it comes to comforting someone when there upset. So for the next two hours he cried away from people so they wouldn't pity him as it's the last thing he wants right now. But the only person watching is the Hokage with sad eyes that hold no pity but understanding.

**That's the end of this very long chapter. I hope it was enjoyable for you. And sorry no OMAKE this time but maybe next time.**


	10. Killers can be saints too you know

**I'm baaaack, and I even brought a friend.**

**Zabuza: Where the fuck were you? It's been over two months since you were here last.**

**Tora: *In Firebird's arms* Well he hasn't had as much time to wright as he used to, nyā.**

**Firebird: Yeah, I'm needed more in the real world than ever before.**

**Zabuza: Well I suppose that's a good…Wait, did that cat just fucking talk?**

**Firebird: I don't know what you're talking about?**

**Zabuza: *looks at cat then looks at near empty sake bottle in hand, back to cat, back to sake, shrugs and throws sake bottle away thinking that he had too much* Whatever, I got to take a shit. *gets up and leaves.***

**Firebird: Okay first off the results are in and the verdict is…**

**With 69% of the vote the winner is that it will be a harem, congratulations on those of you that wanted one and sorry for those that didn't. I already have the other girls picked out but it's not set in stone so you have time to drop in suggestions as long as you have a good reason as to why she should be in the harem, not because you like them but because it will add to the plot or help Naruto/woman improve.**

**On another note I got me a beta, Author00. He's already did the first chapter so if you already read it read it again if you want. And we're going to move up from there till we reach the latest chapter. So I will be able to post at my paste while he gets to look over my work at his own as well.**

**Now it's Q&A time.**

**Phalanx213: It's too early to determine that, so I don't even know.**

**Serialkeller: The crying moments won't be happening very often and will stop before the time skip.**

**Random Chick: It's always great to hear from a loving fan and no problem as I agree to most of that anyway but if I don't have a good suggestion by the end of the wave ark then I feel you may be disappointed and I hate to do that to a fan like you so I'm going to rethink my options a little and if I can think of someone else I will swap them. But if I can't, sorry for that.**

**Reader: To be honest, the only reason why harems ruin a story is because they get so big that the author can't juggle the time with each girl evenly and most of them involve nothing but smut or that Naruto (or any main character in a harem) is so much stronger than his adversaries that it's a bore. I'm not saying smut's a bad thing but it shouldn't be the only thing in a fanfic. I on the other hand will focus more on the action and my Naruto won't be unbeatable, he may be strong but not invincible. And I'll only have three love interests with different personalities to cause chaos for our blond friend, and chaos for him equals funny moments for us.**

**RagnellAlondite: Wow, thank you for the well thought out complement that's both flattering and brutally honest. Those are the type of reviews us writers dream of getting. And I know I suck at grammar but as I said above, I got me a beta so that problem will be fixed soon. Again, thank you for your awesome review.**

**Firebird: Now that I've covered all I needed to, would you like to do the disclaimer for me Tora?**

**Tora: Firebird doesn't own Naruto at all, nyā.**

**Ch. 10 Killers can be saints too you know**

**11:35 Forest outside of Konohagakure June 8**

In the normally quiet forest team 8's hunting a fugitive of the dynamo of Hi no Kuni. This runaway is very dangerous and crafty, it has been caught many times but immediately after he escapes. She knows the forests as he uses the wildlife and the environment to his advantage. This is what makes it the perfect mission for team 8, all they have to do is track down the target, subdue it and bring it back to the client for their pay. It may sound easy but doesn't everything sound that way?

"This is red leader, is everyone in position with the target?" Kurenai's voice sounded over a radio.

"Red 1 is in position," Naruto relayed to his commander.

"T-this is red 2, in position," Hinata spoke over the radio.

"Red 3, in position," Shino followed up.

"Red's 4 and 5 are ready to kick some ass!" Kiba finished in his loud voice causing the others to cringe hoping the target didn't hear for it'll run away.

"Red 4 you better quiet down for if the target runs away due to your big mouth I will put a cap so far up your ass that you will be unable to sit for a month," The blond whispered harshly at the exited Inuzuka.

Said boy paled and covered his butt knowing that means he'll get hit with another **Sennen Goroshi** while Akamaru is quietly snickering to himself for his master's misfortune. "S-s-s-sorry s-s-s-sensei," he said in a whisper while shaking with fear of being hit with that technique.

Naruto remained silent as he let Kurenai move on with the mission, "Red 2, visual on the target?"

"Hai, two meters north of my position," the Hyūga relayed to her team.

The genjutsu mistress nodded, "Red 3, are all the possible escape roots covered?"

"Hai, there's no were the target can escape," Shino's monotone voice sounded through the radio.

"Red's 1, 4 and 5, ready to intercept the target?" the team leader asks her remaining subordinates'

"Roger," the blond said waiting for a response. After an awkward silence he clarified for his team, "It's just like hai but more commonly used were I'm from."

Right after the unneeded silence Kiba drawled, "Right, red 4 and 5 are ready to go."

"Ok and move!" the squad leaded ordered as Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru chase the target as it ran avoiding the horde of bugs that prevented hi escape. Then just as planed it runs into Hinata as she captures it into her arms. As they have captured her they got a good look at it only to reveal…a cat.

And not just any cat, the cat belonged to the dynamo's wife.

The team gathered to where Hinata is holding it gently while gently stroking it fur as it calmed down and purred. "Are you sure that's the target?" Kurenai asks the team wanting to do a double check to make sure they got the right cat.

Naruto got a closer look and noted the distinctive features on the cat to tell his sempai that the got the right one, "Brown fur, light brown marks on her head and the pink bow on her right ear…yep it's Tora alright."

"Good work team, mission: search for lost pet Tora is accomplished. Now let's head back and deliver Tora to Shijimi-sama," she ordered as her students went along with her.

But they were stopped by Naruto as he gently got Tora out of Hinata's arms but managed to keep her comfortable, "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up to you so I can get to know Tora. That way I can solve the problem she has with escaping her owner daily. I would of recommended Kibble for the job but you know…" he trailed off leaving a clear, unspoken message that everyone understood.

Kiba twitched a little due to the combination of being called by his nickname again and the mention of him taking care of a cat, which by the way wouldn't of gone well. Shino saw the logic and reasoning of Naruto's suggestion for if Tora escaped less than the money used to pay for her capture could be used for other places in Hi no Kuni that needed it more like to add more farms in the land to help feed the increased population of the country. And Hinata saw the compassion that the blond showed for the cat despite that it was rumored to be the bane of all the shinobi of the village, the concept made her heart flutter even more.

Knowing that she couldn't control her special jōnin she sighed, "Ok, but you better be there when we arrive."

With Tora in his arm he waves with his other arm and spoke in a cheery, childlike voice, "No worries Kure-sempai, Tora-chan and I'll see you there."

The whole team just sighed at his behavior, used to it after two weeks of knowing him but it still gets them embarrassed just to be even associated with the young man (Hinata for different reasons). At one moment he can be overly cheerful and very immature at one point, then he would become dark and serious all of a sudden talking about some harsh truth that looks down on humanity, sometimes he's sympathetic towards only a few people and offers some very good wisdom like he was some kind of old man who saw it all and whenever anyone mentioned the subject about his past he would either quickly change the subject or disappear to god knows were. He is the definition of bipolar…no, he's the definition of someone that's polypolar. How he passed the physic evaluation is a mystery to everyone on the team, even Kurenai. They headed to the Hokage tower without him.

As soon as Naruto couldn't since them for five meters he put down Tora on a nearby rock and said bluntly, "You don't like the palace, do you?" The cat shook her head no and gagged at the mention of the place, "I don't understand why you hate living in a place of lavish and luxury?"

As Tora went on a rant that was not understood Kurama was giving Naruto his next lesion, '**For your next lesson is to get you to understand animal tongue. The thing about all animals is that long ago they were able to speak human tongue therefore understood each other but after witnessing the damage man did to their homes in the forests and the fields, most of them started to resent and hate them. In the end they had no one to blame but themselves for trusting the humans too much, so to prevent them from falling for the humans again they stayed away from them and never spoke there language again with each species devising their own language like how the different countries in the future did. Despite all of the effort to get rid of the language they still understood it, but that was in an effort to predict man's next move. And during the time when I was still young to the world I heard of wars between the humans and animals and was very bloody. In the end most of the more powerful animal clans got sick of the pointless violence and made a truce with certain humans they deemed worthy by making a contract that if they are left alone they can be summoned if the one that's worthy is in need, this in turn got those animals to speak human tongue again and have been aiding humans ever since. And there have been rare cases when a human and animal fall in love and start a family, personally I'm agents it as it makes me sick but I won't stop others from if they choose such a path.**'

'So that's how the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu **and clans like the Inuzuka came to be,' Naruto mused to himself, 'But the important question is this, how can I understand animals if I'm human myself?'

'**Due to the combination of your mother being my jinchūriki and you yourself are as well should give you more of my abilities than any other like you in the elemental nations. Just focus my chakra to your ears as if you're enhancing them with your own,**' the fox explained getting Naruto to do as he's told and Tora's meows started to make since to him.

"Nyā nyā na…_and don't get me started on how she's trying to drown me in warm soapy water, it's like that cow's trying to kill me nyā. If I have to deal with one of her death grips I'm going to…_" She kept on ranting but was stopped by Naruto.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up, calm down and start from the beginning. All I got so far I that she was giving you a bath the wrong way, that she literally smothers you and you're really pissed off," the blond said to the cat.

"_Well, I'm a prisoner of my…wait, how can you understand me nyā? As far as I've known most humans are unable to understand are kind and there is no known feline-human hybrid ever known in history nyā,_" she asks as she resizes that a human can understand what she has said.

If Naruto was anyone else he would be sweating nervously due to be backed in a corner as he would have to come up with a good lie to avoid declaring himself a jinchūriki, luckily he is not anyone else as he was taught by John on how to lie on the fly. And the best way to lie is to hide it with a truth, "My master has just taught me how to communicate with all of you and I was just taking this opportunity to practice."

"_And who is this master of yours nyā?_" Tora asked suspiciously not completely buying his explanation.

"A kitsune, when I turned six I got lost in the wilderness and found him trapped in a cage. When I first met him he was resentful towards humans but when I saw him the way he was I freed him without a second thought. When he asked me why I answered that everyone, human and animal, shouldn't be in cages unless they are a danger to everyone, for the time being he accepted my answer and felt indebted to me. At first he didn't like the fact that he has to fallow a snot nose kit, as he called me, but over time we became great friends. Later on I asked if he could train me to be strong enough to protect him and others I consider close to me like he has for me and he accepted. Now when I think about it he was training me to not only become stronger but to help unite both humans and animals so we can live in the same world as we use to long ago, I must have changed his views on humanity if he's willing to go this far in my training," well he found him in a sewer in his own mind but she and anyone eavesdropping (cough four eyes cough) didn't need to know that.

Tora was surprisingly still not buying it, "_That still sounds like a lot of bullshit to me but I can sense some truth in it nyā,_" Looking at the humans priceless expression she explains, "_After being on the run for so long I have the instinctual ability to separate truth from fiction, comes in handy for when someone tells me they have tasty tuna when they are there to capture me and hand me back to that cow of a woman nyā._"

After recovering from his stupefied expression he nodded in understanding, 'Well I now know that the rumor that Tora cannot be bribed true.' "Know that we understand each other can you tell me why you run away every chance you get so I can understand and fix the problem," he asks again.

Tora answers bitterly, "_The problem is that my cow of an owner doesn't know how to take care of a cat nyā. All of my predecessors' died by being crushed by her death hugs or drowning in the hot tub of doom, and this one time I heard that she stepped and crushed one nyā. We all have one goal in mind that none of us have ever accomplished nyā._"

"And that would be?" Naruto egged her to continue.

"_To be free and away from that deathtrap of a cow woman, to live without death linger over your shoulder due to a giant of a human that would kill us with a show of affection nyā. Maybe find a nice owner that will give us a saucer of milk and a nice bowl of tuna every night, a warm bed to sleep in and affection that feels nice and doesn't feel like our nine lives are being squeezed out of us nyā,_" She then gets a faraway look in her eyes fanaticizing about tuna and milk causing Naruto to sweat drop at her love for tuna and milk. She then sighed with her ears matting her head reflecting on the cat's sadness, "_But after my legacies' reputation I doubt that anyone would want me besides that cow from hell nyā,_"

Naruto then understood the problem that eluded the shinobi for a number of years that would take only minutes if one would just grow the balls to silently observe the dynamo's place of residence.

Shijimi doesn't know how to properly care for a cat or any small animal for that matter.

His mind was going the speed of lite as he formulated a plan to not only save Tora but prevent the dynamo's wife from ever getting another Tora ever again. Then after a minute he smirks as he got the perfect plan that could accomplish just that, "How about I take you in?" he asked a now shocked cat.

"_W-what do you mean nyā?_" Tora asked completely shocked that a Konoha-nin would take her in especially after what she has done to them when they are successful in capturing her, some even take pleasure in watching her get squished by her owner.

He just gave her a reassuring smile that told her everything was going to be alright, "You can live at my place. There's a lot of room to roam around inside, a spacious yard in both the front and back, I'm always either training or training my squad all day while doing missions so you mostly have it all to yourself most of the time, and I don't have a shortage of funds so I can buy you all of the milk and tuna you can eat. All I ask of you is to be yourself and be my friend if you wish."

Still shocked at his offer she had to ask, "_But why would you take me in when I gave you, your team and fellow village trouble nyā? Why aren't you like the others, I'm nothing but a monster nyā,_" she finished sadly.

She was startled by a yelling Naruto, "YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER! You're just someone that wants to be free of her prison. You want to live your life the way you want it, to make friends with everyone you meet and to love a family that will make you feel warm and safe. I too want friends to help fill the hole that was made in my heart after I lost my family to a true monster all so he can make me his living weapon. So don't call yourself a monster when all you want is freedom. If you accept I will tell you my whole story and nothing will be left out, I promise," he ended with a smile.

Tora was a little skeptical at first but now she wanted to believe the blond but there was still one problem that needed to be addressed, "_Even if you did take me in but what will you do about that fat cow, you know that she'll pull all of the Kuni no Hi's resources just to get me back nyā. And if you hid me long enough she'll just get another cat and it'll start again, I may want to be free but I will not sit idly while another one of my brethren are getting poor care from that cow nyā._"

All Naruto did was smirk and let out an evil laugh that slightly scared the cat, "Just leave that to me, I got everything covered."

**12:10 On Root to the Hokage's Office**

As Naruto was with Tora the rest of team 8 was walking to their destination reflecting on the short time they've been a team, specifically the day after they passed their test.

**Flashback: 07:06 Training Ground 4 May 26**

The tree genin plus puppy are sitting by the training posts in front of Kurenai and Naruto off to the side leaning on a tree with his arms crossed looking cool as a cucumber. The female instructor then started things off, "Ok as of now we officially start our duties as team 8, and as shinobi we serve our village without question. But enable to do so we need to get stronger both as a team and as an individual. So every Monday thru Saturday we will start you off with team training exercises and any jutsus that you will all be using till lunch. After lunch we will take a mission, D-ranks for now until we see if you are ready for higher ranking missions. And finally you will be split up to work on what Naruto assigns for you till the end of the day, any questions?"

Kiba raised his hand then Kurenai pointed to him, "But why do we need to train separately? Wouldn't it make since if we do that but together so the whole team knows what the other can do and work better as a group?"

Naruto got off his tree to answer the dog boy's question, "Though I'm surprised that you could think of that Kibble but the three of you already are strong as a team already that we might not spend a lot of time with teambuilding exercises, but you all have very noticeable weaknesses' that can't be overlooked." He pointed to Shino, "You think so fast you can predict most of the possible moves of your opponent and know how to counter them a lot like a tactician, but what good is that when your opponent gets too close when you have very little skill with taijutsu that you will be bested no matter how much you calculate," Shino was quiet but he understood the logic of the statement so he didn't take it personally.

Then he pointed to Kiba, "You and your partner work so well in sync that you might as well be the same person and you have the strength and instincts to overcome most obstacles, but those will only get you so far in a battle as you don't think before you act. I'm not saying you should be as smart as Shino over there but it would be nice if you thought about the consequences of your actions so you don't make anything worse for you and the team," Kiba looked at him in annoyance but when he thought about it he relied that his other sensei was right but he wasn't going to admit it to anyone.

And finally he pointed to Hinata, "You are by far the most balanced person we have on this team and with your strong spirit and unbreakable will I can see a vast amount of potential within you, but your low confidence, poor instructing and outdated traditions are holding you back," Hinata looked at the ground in shame but remembered the pros' he listed outweighed the cons', she looked up and she couldn't help but to let out a small smile and a small blush on her face. "As a teacher it is my duty to bring the best out of my students and to make them as strong as they can be. To help with that I exchanged some favors for the four of you so you can have the best instruction on your trouble areas. If they are away on a mission I will have a clone go over what you went over so far. And once you can show me that you are good enough we will not only leave you alone to work on what you want during that time but I _might_ teach you something awesome," he said getting everyone's attention, due to his performance the other day they knew that he was taking it easy on them but still showed them that he knows a lot of ninjutsu that he could possibly teach them, but the chance that he will do it soon, 'Yeah, when pigs fly.' The one that he would most likely teach anyone of his jutsus' within the next six months is Hinata, all he had to do is find a pig to launch out of his medieval catapult he "borrowed" from a museum in Germany and he'll be cooking in peanut oil.

Kurenai looked worried for a second shuddering at what her partner would teach them but quickly recovered before the others saw that, but Naruto did and smiled at her triumphantly as if he accomplished something worthwhile and she just returned it with a scowl that said "Shut up." "Now that we briefed you on the schedule we will start off with some sparing as to familiarize yourselves with how each of you fight so you can coordinate with each other as a team more effectively. One at a time each of you will be facing Naruto, but don't worry he will go _easy_ on you so you last long enough to improve," she said to everyone, but the last part was directed towards Naruto as he is known to get carried away from time to time.

The blond just waves back and said, "No promises. Now who's first?" Kiba eagerly volunteered and the feral boy let loose.

**Flashback: End**

And Naruto did hold back but still mopped the floor with them and gave them criticism and pointers to help improve there fighting styles a little. After lunch they ended up walking all of the citizen council members' dogs', it was by far the easiest mission that they have done due to Kiba being a part of the Inuzuka clan who have a very good relationship with domestic canines. To Naruto it was summed up in one word, boring. Finally after the mission he had the team split up for their individual tutors. Shino was sent to Guy and his team to help him on his taijutsu and the next day he was emotionally scared and not happy with Naruto, probably witnessed the dreaded sunset genjutsu. Next Kiba headed to Asuma's team to work on his tactical skills, Kurenai tagged along under the excuse that she can also help in the field but Naruto knew it was to spend more time with her Asu-kun. And finally Hinata was led by Naruto personally to training ground 44 aka The Forest of Death to meet with Anko to help her refine her jūken stance by integrating the hebi katas in it to better suit her flexible body type, Anko also had her snakes chase her around but that was just more for fun than anything. Naruto would of stopped her but found it to be a good training exercise and it was funny watching her comically running away from a mob of snakes.

In the two weeks Shino can last as long as Kiba in there sparing sessions, Kiba tries to mix up his moves instead of falling into a pattern like he's actually thinking about his next move and Hinata has increased her speed, stamina (probably from Anko's cardio workout) and improved her newly made jūken which she did better with as opposed to the traditional stance but it's not perfected yet.

Kurenai almost fainted in shock that Naruto and Anko of all people are helping Hinata, and when she recovered she tried to kill the blond for it. And would have too if he didn't mention the fact that the innocent Hyūga didn't get negatively influenced by her slightly insane and sadistic friend and promised that she will not turn into Anko's mini-me like Lee is for Guy, Anko pouted afterwards as she really wanted her own mini-me.

Hell, Naruto want's his own mini-me. But how many people in the elemental nations let alone in the village have _spiky_ blond hair and blue eyes? ...I rest my case.

As they exited there musing they noticed that they arrived at their destination so they went in. When they arrived to the door to the Hokage's office they found Naruto already there with Tora snuggled in his arms. He looks at Kurenai with a smirk and asks, "What took you guys so long to get here?"

You may think that the genin would be surprised that he got here first, but after the last several times when he split up to get a bite to eat or something then arrive at their destination way before them they got used to it.

Kurenai shot her partner an annoyed glare, "Shut up," she opened the door to the office and entered with the others following her lead.

Once inside they see the Hokage sitting behind a desk with Iruka on his left side and a nameless chūnin on his right, the large desk was littered with different colored scrolls and a plump woman with expensive clothing and overloaded with jewelry basically screaming "I'm rich, please mug me!" and has so much makeup on she could be mistaken as a clown. Basically it is no surprise she's the dynamo's wife, Shijimi.

As soon as she sees the cat in Naruto's arms she rushes over to take the cat and smothers her in a bone crushing hug while coddling her as Tora herself was struggling to escape yet again, "Oh Tora, my sweet baby! Did you miss mommy?! Oh yes she did, oh yes she did!"

**Crack**

Shijimi froze like a statue as her cat now lay limp in her arms, "Tora? Baby, what's wrong?" She got it out of her grip and tried shaking it awake thinking she was asleep but she knew that wasn't the case, and it scared her, "Come on, wake up for mommy! Please wake up Tora!" Then the reality caught up to her and broke down, "Nooooooooo!"

The other occupants in the room stayed quiet to mourn the brave soul that was Tora. Kiba and Akamaru may of hated cats but they thought that even a cat doesn't deserve to die that way. Shino had no thought about it but stayed quiet like the rest. And Hinata was taking it the hardest as tears were threatening to leak out of her eyes, despite not knowing the cat for long she grew attached to it. Suddenly she flung herself at Naruto and buried her head into his chest and sobbed, the blond put his arms around her body to hold her in a comforting embrace. Naruto on the other hand felt guilty that she was crying but it was necessary for the plan to work, he would just have to apologies to her in privet and put her mind at ease.

Shijimi cried for what seemed like hours when it has been only minutes as she kept on muttering, "Why does this always happen to me?" over and over again that no one but Naruto can hear.

Having waited long enough Naruto gently let go of Hinata and went over to the kneeling dynamo's wife and put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, "I take it that this isn't the first time this has happened?" he asked.

Shijimi looked surprised as she hasn't told anyone about the constant accidents that revolved around her cats with the fear of ruining her husband's good name, "How?"

"I could hear you mumbling to yourself asking why it happens to you, and I can probably help you in that regard Shijimi-sama," he said causing her eyes to go wider.

She then did something that no one would expect from her; she got on her hands and knees and bowed in a dogeza position, "I beg of you young man, please help me. I don't understand! I did everything I could think of to keep my babies alive but they just keep on dying on me one way or another like some sort of curse. I will give you anything you want, just help me save my future babies!"

As everyone was surprised that Shijimi was practically begging Naruto for advice, the man himself along with is tenet couldn't help but think while sweat-dropping, 'Isn't this a little over dramatic?'

'**Yet another reason I tried to stay away from humans, we also morn the dead but unlike them WE move on and are done with it. We don't do…whatever it is the tub of lard over there is doing.**'

'You're lucky that only I can hear you or she would throw you in the dungeon or something.'

He heard the fox snort, '**That'll happen the day Isobu grows a backbone under that shell of his.**'

'Another sibling of yours?'

'**Don't remind me. It's time you return to reality.**'

'Why's that Kurama-nii-san?'

'**They're starting to stare.**'

Naruto looked around and the fox was right, 'Thanks for the heads up. Phase one complete, time to move on to phase two.' He looks at Shijimi and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Of course I will and the thought of saving a life is rewarding enough for me."

The dynamo's wife along with the other females in the room smiled at his generosity and if everyone else didn't know any better they would think he was a saint sent from the heavens. Yeah right, the day he's a saint is the day the Shinigami starts to look and act like a Saturday morning cartoon character.

In another time and universe, Shinigami-sama just sneezed after he unleashed a **Shinigami Chop** on a perverted Death scythe's skull.

Back to the story Shijimi still in a dogeza position yells gratefully, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you kind young man! Now what do I have to do?!"

"Well first I got to ask, did you own any other pets besides cats in the past?" Naruto asked getting a negative shake of the head from the portly woman, "In that case the solution is quite simple."

"It is?" she questioned sounding skeptical of the declaration.

"Of course, the problem isn't you at all but the type of animal you choose to have as a pet," after he said that the rich woman had a shocked look on her face that could turn angry at a moment's notice so Naruto quickly explained to avoid pissing off one of Konoha's loyal customers', "What I mean is that while cats are smart and agile they are small and fragile animals, the way you show them love and affection isn't wrong but it's not recommended for cats for they prefer to be left alone to their own devices and when they come to you they want to be lying on your lap while you pet them instead of getting the life crushed out of them. In short you need something big that can take the power of your hugs and doesn't need to be handled like a porcelain doll."

She then loses her confused expression for an understanding one, (although a bit sad by the fact that she can't get a cat anymore) and asks, "What kind of animals?"

It is about this time when Hiruzen's old shinobi instincts told him that all is not what it seems, and when he looked at the smile Naruto put on it only enforced his suspicions that Naruto wasn't up to good for it was not a sentimental smile but a smirk that he has seen in pranksters that try to pull one on him and fail. Kiba also noticed the smirk being a fellow prankster himself but he would just sit back and watch everything unfold knowing that he wasn't the target for a change.

"Well you can get a big dog as there very affectionate and loyal or if you're into the more exotic a bear, I'm sure that if a circus had a cub available they would sell it to you in a heartbeat," he said without missing a beat.

The old shinobi nearly had a heart attack when he heard that, 'what the fuck, and a bear of all things!? If she gets one and it runs away the village will be as you would say "up shit creak without a paddle" just to get it back to her! Are you trying to put more paperwork on my table or are you just insane you troublesome bastard!?' Then the blond looked at him smiling even wider, 'And I forgot he has the ability to detect emotions. This is for all the times I didn't let you go on anything higher than a C-rank mission, isn't it? Fine, saver this moment for some day in the future I will have my revenge,' he thought maniacally while adding Naruto to his list of successors for the Godaime Hokage.

As the old man was mentally freaking out, Shijimi sounded unsure about the bear, "I don't know, aren't bears supposed to be dangerous?"

For a moment the village leader looked relived, that is till Naruto spoke causing him to sweat bullets, "They actually can be very friendly if they're properly trained at a young age and you take good care of it. Especially the black bear, they are smart enough to be good pets and are said to be the comedians of the circus bears. All you need is an open outdoor environment, foods like rice, maize, sweet potato, cassava, pumpkin, ripe fruit, animal fat and sweet foods, and a trainer if you don't have experience training them yourself. With the money and, I assume, the proper connections you should be all set."

The plump woman got up and hugged the blond nearly to death while swinging him back and forth, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I will forever be in your debt, if there's anything you ever need just ask and I'll help anyway I can!" Naruto mumbled something that no one could understand causing Shijimi to ask as she loosened her hold on him, "I'm sorry honey but can you repeat that?"

"You can start…by letting me go…can't breathe," Everyone now got a good look of him noticing that he's turned blue due to the lack of oxygen. While Kurenai, Hinata and to some extent Iruka worry about him, Kiba and Hiruzen are cracking up on the inside enjoying the special-Jōnin's torment via death hug with sadistic glee.

When the dynamo's wife looked at Naruto's state she let him go as if he was a piece of metal that was in a fire for hours, he hit the floor hard. His face may have been reverting back to his natural skin color but what appeared to be the blonds very soul is floating out of his mouth in a comical way. Once she saw this she panicked thinking she hurt him, so during her panic attack she apologized profusely, "I'm so very sorry young man but I apparently don't know my own strength! I hope you're alright over there and again I'm very sorry!"

After relishing in Naruto's misfortune, the Sandaime Hokage just waves her off, "I'm sure he's fine Shijimi-sama, aren't you now my boy?" he addresses Naruto and immediately gives his leader a shaky thumbs up before his hand go's limp. "See, he's perfectly ok so there's no need to worry."

She sighed in relief, "Thank Kami," she then gets out an envelope full of ryō notes, "Here's the payment for the mission," she hands it to Iruka then gets out a 5000 ryō bill and puts it in one of Naruto's pockets, "And here's something extra for helping me out of my dilemma young man. Thank you again Hiruzen-dono." And then she left the mission room.

After Shijimi left Iruka glanced worriedly at Naruto, "Um Hokage-sama, shouldn't we get Naruto to the hospital or something?"

"Nonsense, he will be up in a few minutes like nothing ever happened," the old man said to get his subordinate to not worry. And if Hiruzen could break the fourth wall he would quote one of the rules of manga/anime; if someone is beaten or hurt by anyone who's not the enemy, they get right back up afterwards as if it didn't happen at all.

If anyone were to pay attention to the "dead" cat in the room they would have seen it explode in a puff of smoke, and then the down Naruto winced afterwards.

**Same time home**

When everyone is at the mission room, Naruto's **Kage Bushin** enters his bosses home with Tora in his arms, "Few, we made it home safe and sound. I don't know how long the boss can hold a **Kage Bushin **and **Henge** for while getting crushed by Shijimi but at least we made it. Anyway after the meeting I'll buy you the tuna and milk you need then unseal some cat furniture and toys I got on a random spending impulse I sometimes can't resist." Due to the amount of money (gold at the time) he had when traveling he would sometimes buy a whole store and seal all of the items just cause he was bored, like the time he bought everything in the woman's department at a JC Pennies and that included the perfume and makeup. When Kurama questioned him about it he said he needed to enhance his Naruko persona just in case someone saw through the disguise, all the fox did was face palm himself and muttered baka under his breath.

Tora jumped out of his arms and was marveled at the place her new owner lives, it may not be as big as her old home but it was a whole lot more cozy, "_Wow, you have a beautiful home Naruto-sama, nyā._"

Naruto nodded in agreement, "I know, it used to belong to the bosses parents and we recently had it fixed and cleaned up." Then he felt a pull of his chakra that made him feel drained and that he will disperse soon, "Ok Tora, I have to go. The boss should be back it a little while, if you need to use the bathroom just go outside by using the front door that I kept open for you. And please leave the koi fish alone; they don't taste as good as you think." And then he was forcefully dispersed.

Tora just gets up in one of the chairs, curls up into a ball and takes a nice cat nap while she waits for her new owner.

**12:55 Academy, Hokage's office**

After Naruto recovered from the combination of keeping up a **Kage Bushin **and a **Henge** that was crushed by Shijimi's surprisingly strong bear hug, The Sandaime looked at the D-rank mission scrolls deciding on what to assign team 8 with next, "Now that little drama's out of the way for today what shall I have you do next? We got babysitting, dog walking, garden work, fence painting…"

As Hiruzen was listing all of the _exiting_ D-rank's he had available Kiba was getting more irritable about doing D-ranks all the time. Sure he understands that they help improve the team's teamwork but there teamwork at the start was so good that they almost completed the flag test, and they only got better in the two weeks they have been a team. They even accomplished double the minimum amount of D-ranks to finally take on a C-rank mission. Having enough, he stomped his foot on the floor to get everyone's attention, "What the hell Ojii, haven't we done enough of those chores already! We should be getting a C-rank for the recognition that we completed all of the missions you given us! So what are you waiting for, give us a C-rank already!"

Shino and Hinata are silently agreeing with their loud teammate as Kurenai was just about to scold her student for such behavior, only to be beaten to the punch by Naruto by giving Kiba the oh so famous (in the future) Gibb's Head slap.

"Ow, what the hell was that for sensei?!" the dog boy yelled while holding spot on his head where he was slapped.

"That is no way to speak to your Hokage like that, he deserves more respect," he lectured.

"But you call him that all of the time!"

"But unlike you, I'm _familiar_ enough that I can call him that and not offend him. And another thing, we didn't complete _all _of the missions or did you forget about the first gardening mission we had?" Naruto reminded him about the most embarrassing way to fail a mission.

"In my defense that woman was crazy and had it out for me," Kiba defended unsuccessfully.

"Of course she would, you took Akamaru out and you both took a piss in her vegetable garden! If Akamaru was a regular dog it wouldn't be a problem, but he has some type of acid in his urine that destroyed all of her crops! You're lucky I reaped the damages and punished you myself otherwise she would have neutered you both with a rusty bronze sickle that she has in the back of her storage shed!" Kiba and all of the other males in the room that were not Naruto, due to him being angry at Kiba for that incident, shuttered in fear of angering that specific farmer while Kurenai had a pleasant smile on her face knowing that another is on her side of the feminist movement.

After taking a few calming breaths, Naruto said, "But as much as I hate to agree with Kibble, I think we are ready for a C-rank. They proved to me that there teamwork is the best out of the other graduates, even Team 10. And if anyone's worried if they are too inexperience for one, unlike other teams we have an additional Jōnin level shinobi so if it is too much for them to handle we can step in to assure that everyone will make it out alive."

Everyone was dead silent after that for different reasons; Kiba couldn't believe that his male sensei agreed with him on something. Iruka wanted to argue that they weren't ready for a C-rank mission but his voice died when he released that the special jōnin's words made enough sense that he couldn't think of any excuse to sway the Hokage into thinking otherwise. Kurenai chose to stay quiet for the fact that her co-sensei has the sharper silver tongue of the duo for the kid can talk his way out of being arrested for murder but little did she know he has done that several times already before coming back to Konoha. Well at least something good came from being forced to watch Law and Order, CSI and every other crime drama Sam could find on TV every week, she was as a fan of those shows as John was of anything from the 80's and Naruto for anything otaku and ramen. Hinata was at aw for that her sensei/friend/crush believed in her team to get them to take on a C-rank mission, and by believing in the team meant that he believed in her. The rest were thinking about Naruto's argument and couldn't help but agree with that kind of logic, which was shown by Hiruzen putting down the D-rank mission scroll and picking up the C-rank scroll.

"Your right Naruto-kun and I think I have just the one for you," he said getting the genin exited that they would possibly get to go outside of the village. "You will escort a caravan headed into Katabami Kinzan in Kawa no Kuni."

Thinking that he heard of the place somewhere Naruto asks, "And who is our client Hokage-ojii?"

"That would be Sanshō that placed the order via messenger bird," the old man replied.

Then with a snap of his fingers he remembered where he heard the place before, "Now I know! We're delivering the secret ingredients for the curry of life, right?" Hiruzen nodded to confirm the blonde's declaration. But then he remembered where he heard it from, "But doesn't Bushy Brow Sr.'s team normally take this mission every time it comes up for the promise of free curry?"

"Normally they would, but Guy has informed me that something came up and would be late to accept the mission," the village leader told them in a somewhat disturbed voice.

Already knowing what kept them but wanted confrontation from the old man said, "Let me guess, penalty game?"

"Yeah…you could say that," he said wanting to not want to talk about the image he saw that can't be unseen.

Naruto just shrugged thinking it to not be important addressed his team, "Ok, you have one hour to meet Kurenai and I at the village gate! If I don't see you before the hour is up I will find you and drag your asses over here myself, ready or not! Do I make myself clear?!" After he spoke the three genin stood up in attention and yelled "Hai sensei" and gave him a one finger salute. After he said "At ease" they relaxed there posture and ran to their homes to get ready along with Kurenai sighing at how her junior took over her team, but this time she didn't mind as much because he told her why he is so hard on them.

**Flashback: 12:06 Training Ground 4 May 26**

"Ok that's enough for right now, you get 30 minutes for lunch then you will be brought to your tutor!" Naruto called out to his students, they stopped what they were doing looking exhausted.

When Naruto was done sparing with them he then had them preform basic exercises like push-ups, sit-ups, squats, suicide sprints, exc. He had them do them for as long as they can so as to see where they are in terms of strength, speed and stamina. This also helps to determine what he should assign them for their morning warm-up. So far he found that to no surprise that Kiba is the more physically fit genin on the team next to Hinata, but to his surprise Shino was the one who was the least tired after the workout despite the piss poor taijutsu he showed yesterday and today.

As everyone was eating Kurenai went over to her co-sensei and voiced her opinion for his teaching methods, "Weren't you a little harsh on them on the first day?"

Without turning his head he answered, "No."

Getting irritated at the way he seemingly doesn't care for their health yells at him, "What the hell's wrong with you?! There just children for god sake and you make them do something that could hurt them or possibly kill them! Do you care for them at all?!"

Naruto just let her vent out on him knowing that she would feel better afterwards, but after hearing say that last line he had to speak up so she could understand why he does what he does, "I wouldn't of had them do all of that if I didn't." She shut up when she heard that not understanding what he means so he elaborates for her, "I understand your concern Kurenai-sempai and I respect you for your compassion, but if you want them to be strong enough to stand on their own you can't be holding their hand all the time. You have to push them to their limit and when you do that you keep pushing beyond that. They may hate you, they may despise you, but in the end they will thank you once they relies how strong they got."

But as stubborn as she was, Kurenai kept arguing, "But what happens if you push too hard?! What if they…"

"I know about Yakumo," he said causing her to freeze, "I know that Ojii assigned her to you despite her frail body, but despite that she had great potential for the field of genjutsu. And like Lee she believed that she could become one by focusing on that one skill. But instead of encouraging her you simply gave up and sealed all of her powers crushing her dream."

Due to bringing up her failed attempt at teaching she got angry and yelled, "But she was a danger to everyone! If she were to be left alone it would put Konohagakure at great risk!"

"No, the Ido inside of her is the danger, which you help create!" she stiffened up in shock at her partner's accusation. Due to her silence he continued, "The Ido in her mind was created due to the id part of her psyche which contains the drives present at birth, you know: wants, needs, impulses and _desires_. She desired to be a shinobi and to make her parents proud of her, unfortunately due to her week body the physical requirements for such a job were out of her reach. But she was inspired by The Bushy Brow Duo of all people to continue her dream by exceling in the only art she has talent for, genjutsu. When the day that the tutor her father convinced Ojii to get her came, she couldn't have been happier that day. She looked up to you during that short amount of time you taught her. But the day you forced her to give up her dream, her world came crashing down and due to that gave birth to her Ido's malicious personality which in turn blamed you for her pain and by extension her parents for getting a terrible tutor. A little wile after you sealed her abilities; it broke the seal and took control of her body long enough to cast a genjutsu of her home being put ablaze that ended up killing her parents. Do you know how hard it is to remove such self-doubt and hatred inside her heart to get her to listen to reason, especially whit her thinking that Ojii ordered her parents death?!" At this point he was fuming at the way Kurenai handled Yakumo, he did understand that she cared for her but she could have handled it better.

The jōnin herself was shocked at the consequences of her actions, 'D-did I cause all of that?' she asked herself fearfully.

Knowing that his sempai was going to blame herself he said after calming down, "You're starting to blame yourself so I'll give you some helpful advice, don't! It's already in the past and you can't change it no matter how hard you try. The only thing you can do is learn from your mistake and move forward. You may have failed once but you have another chance to succeed, and this time you're not alone." He got up and held out his hand for her to take.

As she accepts the offered hand she lets out a few tears and feels as if a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders. When she was pulled up she couldn't help but smile and embraces the boy, "Thank you," she whispers into his ear.

Naruto just hugs back, "No need to thank me, I just like to help out anyone that needs it even if they don't ask."

**Flashback: End**

Ever since there talk she's been more excepting with Naruto's training methods, but stops him from going too far. She even sought out Yakumo one day and heavily apologized to her for her actions as an instructor. The Kurama heiress was uncomfortable at first because no one ever apologized to her for anything, but overtime she accepted. Kurenai asked if she was willing to be a kunoichi again but to her surprise Yakumo didn't and instead strives to be a painter and entertainer by using her genjutsu talents to conjure up plays for a viewing audience. When Kurenai asked when she thought about that, she told her that her new counselor, Naruto, saw how artistic she was with all of the paintings she made and suggested to pursue a career in the arts, even going as far as to give her the idea to use her talent for genjutsu to tell stories instead of using it to hurt people. After that visit she understood him more, he may be an idiot, joker, crazy, insane, immature, and by the way he looks at Hinata during training a pervert. But he is also a saint that will help anyone expecting nothing in return as proven by his actions by protecting Hinata and getting rid of the hate in Yakumo's heart that has been filling her Ido's impulses for reducing the village to dust.

When she got out of her musing she saw Naruto leave the office and followed closely behind, 'Maybe he's not so bad after all.'

**13:59 Front Gate of Village**

Kiba just made it to the meeting place where everyone else on Team 8 and a rather plane guy pulling a large wooden cart that holds the produce being delivered. Naruto notices him and announced, "Alright everyone this is our first C-rank mission as Team 8. We'll travel in a diamond formation with Shino in front so he can spread his bugs around to take down the weak bandits and warn us if any are coming from where."

Shino nodded in agreement knowing it was a logical to have him lead.

"Kibble and Hinata will guard the sides of the caravan as you two are proficient in taijutsu. Also keep your senses sharp for any enemy's lurking about, if you spot one take care of it," he continued getting a nod from both of them. "Kurenai-sempai will guard the back since she's the most likely to counter attacks from behind and I'll be in position on top of the cart with a bird's eye view of it all. This will let me take advantage of my long range capabilities', any questions?" Kiba raises his hand and he sighs expecting a stupid question, "Yes, what is it Kibble?"

"What long range capabilities?" He asked making Naruto smile.

"For once, I'm glad you asked Kibble," he said reaching inside his trench coat unsealing a Colt Model 653 CAR-15 (Colt Automatic Rifle-15 Military Weapons System) with scope and a 15 inch barrel outfitted with his reloading and wind elemental seals, "If anyone gets even within my sight there dead, but I'll only interfere if I see that either you can't handle the bandits or I see an enemy that's not supposed to be in a C-rank mission, like a missing-nin." After everyone marveled at the never before seen weapon in Naruto's hand, everyone got into position and he yelled out, "Ok everyone, let's move out!"

**Omake**

**Brokeback Hokage Mountain**

**10:25 Base of Mt. Hokage June 8**

It was just another day for Team 7; Kakashi was running late followed by a lame excuse for it while reading his smut, Sakura yelling at the jōnin for being late, Sai getting his ass kicked for calling Sakura ugly and Sasuke not giving two shits while fantasizing about different ways to kill his older brother in gory yet creative ways. Then Guy and his team show up for their daily challenges.

"Hello my eternal rival, are you ready to partake in another youthful competition?!" Guy asks in his own flamboyant way.

Still reading his book he replies in a board tone, "Sure, why not."

The strange man dramatically points to the pervert as if accusing him of something, "Damn you Kakashi and your hip attitude!" He then recovered, "I challenge you to a youthful game of… jan ken po!"

As Kakashi was half listening he suddenly got an idea for a prank. Normally he wouldn't partake in one but ever since hanging out with his sensei's son, said son's pranking habits are rubbing off on him. Besides he's bored and needed a good laugh, "Ok and the loser has to climb Mt. Hokage…" Guy was about to accept but Kakashi holds up his hand telling him that he's not finished, "Without using your arms, legs and head."

Everyone who wasn't Guy or Lee looked at him as if he was nuts, I mean how can anyone climb without limbs? But as Kakashi knows, he will agree anyway. "What a youthful Idea! And that's why you're my eternal rival, I accept your conditions!" He along with Kakashi put their right hands out in a fist to get ready for an epic game of Rock Paper Scissors.

"Jan!"

"Ken!"

"Po!"

And with all of his heart he chooses rock…

But Kakashi has chosen paper, "Paper covers rock, I win."

While Kakashi looks carefree, Guy looks a little too dramatic for loosing such a game, "NOOOOO! You bested me again my eternal rival! That makes 51 to 50 with you in the lead! But Might Guy, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey doesn't go back on his word! If I can't climb up that mountain with only my torso and pelvis then I'll wrestle with the bears in the forest till I win ten matches in a row!" he then finishes it off by giving his good guy poise complete with thumbs up and sparkling teeth.

"And I'll join you Guy-sensei for it's my fault for not supporting you enough which contributed to your youthful defeat!" Lee volunteered as he felt partially responsible for not cheering his beloved sensei on.

"But you did my faithful student; just by being there by my side shows me that you support me with your overflowing youth!" Guy said to his student with all the passion he had.

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

Just as they were about to embrace each other Tenten yelled to the two so she doesn't see the horror that is the sunset genjutsu, "Will you knock it off!"

They get back to reality and run to the mountain, when they got to it they put their hands behind their backs and started to hump up the mountain…What's even more amazing is that they're actually headed to the top.

While everyone was watching in a morbid fashion, Kakashi got out a camera that Naruto let him borrow if he ever witnessed any event that's blackmail worthy on the condition that he isn't a target himself. And this is one of those times.

When everyone recovered from the shock of two ninja in green spandex humping up a mountain with the faces of the village leaders, they voiced their scarring.

"What the fuck?!"

"Ah, my virgin eye's!"

"I don't know what's going on with Gay and Gayer, but even I know this is wrong."

"Seeing this is a fate worse than death!"

"I should have just let them embrace, that would have been better than…this!"

Off to the side as Kakashi got the moment on film in stunning HD he made a funny comment all the while laughing to himself, "I heard of defiling a national landmark, but this is ridiculous."

While this was going on, the Hokage was just watching like the other genin were, "It's just like a train wreck; you know it's ugly but you just can't look away."

That was a dark day for everyone in Konoha at the time, except for Kakashi Hatake who now has dirt on Guy. Oh the possibilities.

**And that's a wrap.**


End file.
